Tough Life
by Maggie Doyle
Summary: AU. All your favorite Law and Order: SVU... in highschool. Olivia and Elliot trying to make a relationship, Alex trying to be the perfect student, and Abbie trying to deal with rape. Includes Casey, Munch, George, and Finn too. New Chapter Finally Added!
1. Worn Me Down

**A/n:** I redid some parts of this, the rest will be fixed later. I also added a song to each chapter. (most of them will be done today)

**Summary:** All of your favorite dectives and ADAs in high school.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the chacters from Law and Order nor do I own the song _Worn Me Down_.

**Tough Life **

_She's so pretty  
She's so damn right  
But I'm so tired of thinking  
About her again tonight_

"Ms. Benson, you realize this is the second time this week you have been late," the lady said at the desk.  
"I know, and I'm sorry, but I couldn't get here," a 15 teen year old Olivia Benson said. She rolled her eyes, handing Olivia a slip of paper. "Thank you," Olivia said, brushing her hair back behind her hair. She rushed to her locker, stuffed her coat in it and grabbed her binder and Trigonometry book out of her bag. Throwing her bag over her shoulder she shut her locker and rushed in to her class down the hall.  
Slipping in while everyone was coping down notes, she sat her stuff at a back desk and handed Mrs. Tyler the late slip. After given a disapproval look, she was told to stay after class. Olivia nodded as she headed back to her seat, passing mostly seniors who made one snide comment or another. Just glaring at them she sat back down, grabbed her notepad, and copy down all the notes on the board. Looking at the practice problem she stretched the drawing and wrote down the easy _'if the height of the triangle is 5 units then what is the degrees of A, B, and C?' _She looked at the problem, noting the other degrees she wrote out the steps, writing down the answer, going to her next problem. She sighed, hating this class. She seemed the only person to understand it, yet she was basically 2 years under most of them. She got out her Spanish III homework she didn't get done last night. After coping down the words, she started on her paragraph.

_Josh no tenía ninguna derecha de lastimar Kiya, y pensándolo todo iría alway porque ella apesadumbrado dicho no tiene razón. No convengo con el castigo y no pienso que Josh debe sufrir, no debido a su rabia borracha, pero porque él causó cada uno en el dolor de la historia, incluyendo se, y mientras que quisiera pensar su dolor era bastante, no es._

Olivia looked at what she wrote, not her best, but it would do. She then looked back at the board and followed what Mrs. Tyler was saying.  
"Now we can use the Pythagorean theorem to solve for side A: A2 5.77352 + 102 or…" she asked, turning around, wanting an answer. A senior girl, Shane, raised her hand.  
"A equals 12.8324?" she asked, flipping up her blonde hair, making Olivia roll her eyes.  
"No, any one else?" Olivia raised her hand, flipping back to her trig notes.  
"Yes… Ms. Benson?"  
"A equals 11.5471," she said, reading from her paper.  
"Your correct. Can anyone tell us how we got that?" Olivia looked around. The only few people who actually were awake were clueless. She raised her hand again.  
"Anyone besides Ms. Benson," the teacher asked. The senior in front of her raised his hand.  
"Mr. Turner?"  
"Taking the square root of both sides of the equal sign," he said.  
"Very good," she said, looking at the clock. "Okay, try the sample problems at the back of the book with a partner," she said after about a minute. Olivia looked around. This was the worst part; because she was the only freshman and had never tried to make friends with anyone she was usually alone. Getting her book, she flipped to page 683 and flipped to a clean page in her notebook.  
"Do you have a partner yet?" she heard a voice asked. Figuring it was for Richard Turner in front of her, she kept working. "Olivia?" he said, stretching out her name. She looked up at a senior, Elliot Stabler. "Sorry," she mumbled.  
"So… you… partner?" he asked.  
"Oh um… no… why?" she asked. She knew well that Elliot was dating Kathy, someone no one wanted to get on the bad side of.  
"What about…" he cut her off.  
"Kathy. She is sick, I saw you didn't have a partner and you seem like you know the stuff and all…" he said. She had been Elliot's partner in Chemistry for a while, but they didn't really talk much besides about the project because Mr. Hendricks sends any and all talkers out that second.  
"Okay," she said, cracking a tiny smile. While they worked, he did even she did odds, they talked. At first it was that he didn't understand half of it, but it quickly turned to more.  
"Yeah, and my mom freaked," Elliot said. He quickly noticed a change in Olivia's face. "Oh is your mom dead?" he asked.  
"I wish…" she mumbled. He looked at her, sympathetic written all over his face. He decided to change the topic.  
"How do you do number 18?" he asked. She turned his notebook around, read through his notes and quickly pointed out his mistake. "You need to cross multiply here," she said, pointing with her pen. He looked over and smiled at her. "Opps." They heard the bell ring.  
"Okay, problems 20-40, you can split with you partner," Mrs. Tyler said looking up from the students' desk she was helping.  
"I'll take the first ten," Elliot said, gathering his things.  
"Okay," she said, not really paying attention, dreading talking to Mrs. Tyler.  
"Hey, how about we meet at the library," he said, after flipping to his problems. She laughed but agreed. "See ya," he said. She threw her bag around her shoulder and headed to Mrs. Tyler's desk.  
"Ms. Benson, you were late the 5th time this month," she said, not looking up.  
"I know but…"  
"I don't want an excuse. I have got to say, it is a rare treat to have a freshmen in my class, defiantly one so ahead," she said, looking up smiling.  
"Thanks."  
"Your welcome. I noticed you working with Mr. Stabler today. Will you mind tutoring him? I can't say much; except this is his only class he doesn't have at least a B. He asked me to find a tutor, and I think…"  
"Sure," Olivia said, excited she would get to spend time with the most popular guy.  
"Well, it is your choice to charge, but I promise extra credit if you help him," she said. Olivia just kept smiling.  
"I take that as a yes," Mrs. Tyler said, handing her a card.  
"Thanks," she said, heading off to Juvenile Law. She walked up the stairs and headed up the stairs passing by a few girls.  
"Liv, do you always steal boyfriends?" one asked.  
"Shut up," she said, walking past them. All of the girls but two were seniors, and all friends of Kathy.  
"You guys, leave her alone," Fin said coming up to Olivia's side.  
"Thanks," she mumbled.  
"Any time girl," he said, walking with her. He was a little taller and only a grade older. "So what is this I hear about you and Elliot?" he asked, being the usual snoop.  
"Nothing," she said as they pasted some of Fin's friend who did their 'special' shake.  
"Whatever," he said, shrugging it off. "Hey, a few guys and me are going out tonight for pizza, you in?" he asked.  
"Can't, my mom is actually promising to do something with me tonight," she said, rolling her eyes.  
"You should really report it," he said, shoving his hands in his pocket.  
"Yeah and then have to move with a foster family, don't think so," she said, brushing past him to take a seat in Juvi Law. She was joined by Alex Cabot, her best friend for the most part, who sat beside her.

Please review. Oh and the translation of her paragraph…

Josh did not have any right to hurt Kiya, and thinking it everything always would go because grieved it this is not right. I do not agree with the punishment and I do not think that Josh must suffer, not due to its drunk rage, but because it caused each one in the pain history, including, and whereas he wanted to think its pain was enough, it is not.


	2. Mad Season

Here it is… I know it is a little short but please forgive.

Inner storm, this is for you!

Thank you EVERYONE who review, I usually try to write something but I have 2 minutes to upload so, sorry. I will add you all next chapter!

I do not own the song Mad Season

**Chapter 2 Mad Season**

_I feel stupid but it's something that comes and goes  
I've been changin' - think it's funny how now one knows  
We don't talk about - the little things that we do without  
When that whole mad season comes around_

Alex set down her bag behind the chair while setting her things on her desk. "Hey," she said, turning towards Olivia.

"Hey," Olivia said, not really paying attention.

"Liv, did you get last nights homework done?" Alex asked.

"Um… yeah…" she said, flipping through her stuff.

"What did you get for question three?" Alex asked, pulling out hers.

"No because… shit…" Olivia cursed, noting that she herself didn't do that one. Alex looked at her and laughed.

"Hey you guys," George said, sitting down next to Alex.

"George, did you get…" Alex stopped when Munch stepped in the room. The room got quite and everyone turned towards front. Yesterday, a few of the guys really pissed him off causing lots of homework for everyone.

"Okay, that's new," he noted putting his paper on his messy desk. A few people chuckled. "Okay, a teenage boy is caught drug dealing at the corner market. He is let go on terms he gives inside information. Later that day the same cops who arrest the boy see a girl handing drugs to the kid but when the kid doesn't report the girl, the cops do nothing, why?" Mr. Munch said pacing. He wrote it up on the board, giving everyone a chance to read it. He sat down as everyone quietly worked.

"Alex," Olivia whispered. She handed Alex a note with "Awe… how cute," written on it. To everyone, it was so easy to see George liked Alex and Olivia never missed a chance to give Alex hell about it. Alex crumbled the paper before throwing it at Olivia. Munch looked up but never said a thing.

"Pencils down. Make sure you name, period and number are on the top and hand them up," Munch said.

"So who do you like?" Olivia asked as the class piled out. Olivia noted her smiling towards Munch, but decided not to say anything.

"Um… who do I think is cute?" Alex said, avoiding the question, a natural talent of hers.

"Since I know that is all I am going to get, yeah," Olivia said, walking up to her locker.

"Jacob Woolbright," she said talking about the new junior. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Hey Liv, Alex," Ginger said, walking up to them.

"Hmm…" Olivia said looking up.

"Olivia, is it true? Are you and Elliot going out?" she asked as Josh, her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No, I am only tutoring him…" she smiled slyly.

"Sure…" she said, leaning back on Josh.

"Hey, have you seen Kyle around?" Olivia asked as more girls grouped. This was her group of friends from middle school, ones she never saw that much of anymore.

"He got kicked out along with Taylor," Sarah, a girl with long blonde straight hair said.

"Alex, did you know…"

"No, but I do know who is right over there," she said, staring at Elliot. Olivia elbows her.

"Hey, Alex, Tim Green wanted me to ask if you were interested," Brittany said.

"Green, like the basketball player one?"

"One and only," Brittany said. Alex, while she was semi popular was only because of Olivia, and she was for surly not the type to be ask out by basketball players, something was up.

"You guys get to class," Mr. Flick said.

Olivia shut her locker before heading down the hall. Alex stayed, watching everyone leave. She got her books out of her locker and then walked to her next class


	3. New Favorite Thing

I don't own _My New Favorite Thing_

Thanks for all the reviews. I love you all. You guys rock! I hope you like the chapter.

**Green Eyed Soul-** I brought in Abbie just for you. Actually I was waiting for someone to ask. Question, can you help me? I haven't seen the SVU eppys with Abbie, how does she react to each of them.

**Honora**- :hugs: I thought you could use a hugs. :smiles sheepishly:

_You came out of nowhere  
A welcome distraction  
A sight for my sore eyes  
A most special attraction_

"Hey," Fin said, walking up to a group of his 'guys'. One of them did their little handshake thing before opening a little hole for him to stand. He stepped in and listens to some conversation a friend of his and another girl where haven't.

"Yeah, Jenna said Mickey told her Kayla was pregnant," Sammie told Micca.

"While that girl does it enough, who know who the father is," he commented.

"No ones saying, but ya know, no ones evea gonna know," Sammie said, smacking one her gum.

"Fin, lets head over to the corner store, Jackie is meeting where there…" Micca said, turning his attention to Fin. Fin was the youngest of the group except for Micca's little brother, but he is in juvi for now and won't be out till next November.

"Kay, just one second," he said, throwing the bag over his shoulder.

They headed off to Mac's Corner Shoppe down the street. It was actually a run down gas station that is robbed about once every other hour. Mac's was a popular place for selling drugs, and somewhere Fin knew by heart.

"Mr. Tutola, Mr. Johnson, where do you think you are going?" a deep voice asked.

"Nowhere Mr. S, Micca got here late and forgot his books in his car," Fin said, making an excuse. Mr. Shudler looked at the two boys before raising an eyebrow.

"Micca, hurry up, Fin, you don't need to go with him," he said, watching as Micca shrugged and Fin walked back.

* * *

Fin walked back around the corner of the school. Lunch was mostly over and most of the people were talking. While looking around, searching for his friends he spotted Olivia, Brittany, Alex and Tim standing under the tree. He and Tim never got along, but he had gone out with Brittany and him and Alex where friends so he walked over.

"Hey," he said, walking up. He quickly noticed Alex smiling while Tim had an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey," she smiled back.

"What did I miss?" he asked, eyeing Alex. No one answered. He looked around. Brittany was watching him like a hawk, Alex and Tim where talking and Olivia was kind of staring of in space. While Fin had known Olivia along time, he never really understood her. She was one of the most popular girls last year, but every time she wasn't in a conversation she was in another world it seemed. She was so pretty but too to herself.

"Um… Fin?" Olivia asked, waving a hand in front of him.

"Yeah…"

"Just making sure ya alive in there," she smiled.

"Ms. Benson?" she heard Mr. Shudler call. She turned around to see him and a young girl walking towards her. About that time she remembered she was suppose to help the new girl around this afternoon. They had Chemistry and Spanish together, so Mr. S had asked her since she was the only freshman girl in those classes.

"Sorry Mr. S, I really forgot," she said, blushing.

"Hmm…" he said, walking closer. "Ms. Carmichael, this is Olivia Benson, she is going to help you get the drift of this school. Usually she is more responsible than this," he said. Olivia blushed while Fin laughed. Olivia looked at the girl. She was about 5'4", very skinny, dark long hair and had a thin pair of wire glasses that looked great on her on.

"Abbie," she said, looking at Olivia, answering an unasked question.

"Olivia," she said. "This is Fin, Brittany, Tim and Alex," she said, introducing her friends. They all gave a small hello, but stood there kind of awkwardly.

"So… you're from Texas, right?" Olivia asked, taking a seat in the grass.

"Yeah," she blushed.

"So what's it like there?" Fin asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Um… not as crowded for sure, and a lot warmer," she said shivering. This made Alex and Olivia chuckle. They stood there in silent for a second, until Elliot and a few of his friends said. "Hey Tim," the all said.

"Olivia, about studying tonight…" he started. "Can we do it some time later tonight?" he asked.

"Um… sure my place is…"

"Okay, we'll do it at your place," he said, smiling.

"Um… I…" she just rolled her eyes and pray her mom would be late again tonight like usual. "Okay, see ya," she smiled. He left with a few of the guys, but most stayed. By that time there was about 20 people under or near the oak. "Hey, Olivia, who is this?" Marco asked.

"Abbie," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hi," she said, looking Marco up and down. He was darkly tan, black short hair and nicely dress.

"Um… how bout we go to class," Olivia said, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, see y'all later," Abbie smiled, as Olivia lead them into the building.

"Cute," Marco said. He turned his attention to Tim. "Kathleen called Kyie's cell, she isn't moving and wanted you to call her," he said, smirking. Kathleen was Tim's ex who broke it off because she was moving to Boston. They had been dating since grade school.

"Hmm…" he said. Alex eyed him before looking away.

"Fin, did you get the Geometry homework done?" she asked.

"Na, Mr. Flick isn't here today," he said, leaning back.

"But I saw him in the hall," Alex said.

"Meetin today," he said, kind of nodding his head.

"Oh…" she said. "Last night was a waste I guess," she mumbled. She turned to Tim. "I better go. I have to talk to Mr. Munch before next hour," she said. He kissed her on the cheek as she left.

* * *

Okay, there is my attempted at another chapter. Please forgive, I wrote this all in a hospital chair and Lord knows how uncomfortable those are.

I need help. I think I should bring in Casey but do you guys want her? If so tell me if I should leave Alex, who her friends should be, what grade, and how she should she be introduce?


	4. Angeline

This is a little weird of a chapter. It took some time and work to do, but I am pretty happy with it. This has some cursing in it, but you shouldn't be watching SVU in the first place if you minded that.

**Clalla**- I am so glad to hear someone is in high school besides me. I mean the only person I know here who watches the show is my English teacher.

**Honora-** yay you! First one who actually thought I should bring in Casey.

**Everyone**- Okay, it is clear to me that everyone, exception of Honora, doesn't want Casey. So… no Casey. Thanks for all the reviews, I love you all.

I don't own the song _Angelene_

* * *

_Yeah, she's givin' away little pieces of her innocence  
She don't know what she's lookin' for  
She just knows something's missin

* * *

_

The whole day went by pretty slowly for Abbie. She had a locker near Olivia's so they waited on each other, so that wasn't a problem. Spanish was a quiz all hour, and the stuff they were covering was about two weeks behind what she was working on in Texas.

At the end of the day, she wasn't sure what exactly to do. In Texas, everyone rode the bus or drove, here, everyone walked and few people got picked up. Her house was about 2 blocks so she would; of course walk, out in the freezing cold. She grabbed a black jacket and her bag before heading to Olivia's to thank her. It was pretty nice of Olivia, because most 'tours' she knew of, were geeky or ditched quickly, but Olivia was so nice, even though she had a lot of girl talk to her saying pour you, you got stuck with the brainy bitch.

"Hey," Abbie said cheerfully.

"Oh, hey," Olivia said, carefully placing a book in the top shelf of her neat locker.

"Thanks for hanging out with…" Abbie suddenly felt kind of stupid, realizing that Olivia was assigned to stick with her.

"No problem," she said, turning around. "So where do you live?" Olivia asked, pulling her bag over her shoulder.

"Over on W. Elm Tree," she said. Abbie started to indicate what direction; suddenly realizing she had no idea. Olivia giggled at that.

"I live right off that, I walk you over if you want to," she offered, pulling her bag over her right shoulder.

"Oh, you don't have…"

"Don't worry," she smiled. "Fin and Alex will probably walk to, Fin lives on Elm too and Alex lives about a block off of me," she said, walking ahead of Abbie.

"Fin, ya comin?" Olivia asked, passing him and his oversize group. She heard the average 'O's' through out the group when he shrugged her off.

"Don't think he is always like that, just most the time," Olivia said, rolling her eyes.

"Did you two… you know… go out?" Abbie asked, still a little shy. She hated feeling like this. She usually was outspoken and a smartallick.

"NO," Olivia said, getting defensive. Abbie raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off.

"Hey, Liv!" They turned around to see Alex calling Olivia.

"What?"

"I am going to stay after and watch Tim's practice so…"

"Okay," Olivia said, smiling. It was good to see Alex happy. She hadn't dated in forever, and Olivia was getting worried.

"First day?" Abbie asked, pushing her bag back on her narrow shoulder.

"Yeah…" Olivia said.

"Awe…"

* * *

They walked outside to the busy streets. After crossing the road, they turned round the corner. Pulling up on Elm they still hadn't stopped talking. Olivia found out about Abbie's life in Texas and Abbie found out about Olivia's classes here. She noted Olivia never talked and practically avoid all questions about home or parents. Before they knew it they were in front of Abbie's house. Abbie fished around her bag for her keys.

"Shit…" she cursed.

"What?" Olivia asked, raising a brow.

"My keys, I forgot them," she sheepishly said.

"Are your par…"

"My dad doesn't get off till 6 and my mom is still down in Texas with my brothers," she said, feeling guilty.

"Um… well…" Olivia really didn't want to have Abbie over if her mom was there. "How about we go to my house, and if my mum is there then we can go to the coffee shop down the road," she offered.

"Okay," Abbie said, thanking her. She quickly grabbed a pen and scrap piece of paper from her bag and wrote a note to her dad and stuck it under the door.

They walked around the corner to an apartment building. They went up the stairs to the third floor and Olivia unlocked the door to the first door on the right.

"Mom?" she asked, walking in the door. With getting no response, she walked in the apartment, picking up stuff as she walked quietly. "It's a little messy," she said, smiling.

"Hey, you know, at last you have stuff," Abbie said, looking around. A broken down couch sat in the middle of the floor, a TV in front of it, and tight kitchen in the corner.

"Want something to eat?" Olivia asked, opening a cream color fridge.

"Sure," she smiled.

"So how do you like it so far?" Olivia asked, getting some peanut butter out.

"It's okay, a lot different from Texas," she shrugged. "A lot different guys," she said, stretching out guys.

"Owe… who caught your eyes?" Olivia asked.

"Well that Marco was cute. Kinda reminds me of Sean," she said, smirking. All of sudden her face fell as she wiped away a tear.

"Ex?"

"Not exactly," she shrugged.

"Well, while where her you want to finish up Chem. Homework?"

"Sure," Abbie said, getting in her bag. They both got to work, Olivia working on the table questions while Abbie got the different words. As they worked they munched on crispy Ritz with peanut butter and bananas. The conversation was vague. As Abbie worked on the last of the vocabulary, they heard the door open, more slam open.

"Olivia get your ass out here and clean up this shit!" Abbie heard a voice yell. Olivia put her face in her hands, rubbed her temples and got up. Since the counter hide the table, Abbie could not see who did the yelling, but expected it to be Olivia's mom.

"Keep it down, I have someone over," Olivia hushed.

"Sure, like anyone would hang out with a bitch like you!" the voice yelled. Abbie felt a cold chill run up her spine. She stood up a little, picking up her stuff as she did. She noticed the tear down Olivia's face, along with one on her own.

"Who the hell is that?" a woman in her twenties with dirty cloths on asked. She had a scent of smoke, which clashed with the room.

"The company," Olivia mumbled.

"What, you get forced to stay here or something?" she said, sitting on the couch.

"Actually Olivia let me stay because I got locked out," she said, watching as Olivia cleaned. She went over to help but got a bitter 'don't' from Olivia.

"Huh," the mom huffed.

"Are you and Ned going out tonight?" Olivia asked her mom.

"You betcha. He should be here in a minute. Go hide your dirty self and don't some out till I'm cleaned and gone," her mom said, getting up. She grabbed a beer and headed to a back room.

"It is past six now, why don't you go," Olivia suggested, praying she would leave.

"Are you…"

"Yeah, I'll see ya tomorrow at school," she said, forcing a smile. Abbie grabbed her bag and walked out, praying mindlessly for Olivia.

* * *

Okay I know it is a little sad. 


	5. Shame

**A/n**- sorry for the wait, I am on a snow day, so no basketball, homework, or work. YAY! Well, it might be short, but I'm not sure… I like it, hope you do to. Also, be on the look out that I might change the ending because I don't like it but…

Well thanks for the reviews.

I don't own the song Shame.

* * *

_What we lost here is something better left alone  
Second steps have been forgotten, will you tell me how  
They go  
Set yourself, situate, like a fool try again  
There's no one around you can remember being good, for you

* * *

_

Kathy flipped off the TV in frustration. She still didn't fell well, but not horrible. Her mother wanted her to stay home from school, not that she had too much problem with it, but it still was boring. She heard her phone ring, a rude awakening from her thought.

"Hey," she said, a strong bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Glad to talk to you too," she heard her boyfriends voice reply.

"Sorry," Kathy replied, "I just woke up," she lied.

"Sorry honey," Elliot apologized.

"So what happened at school?" Kathy asked.

"Not much, but Clair Johnson's boyfriend… is now an ex and dating a freshman as a joke," Elliot said, chuckling.

"Loser. Well, come over and pick me up, my car is still at Kim's and my parents won't be home till tomorrow night due to their wonderful job's," Kathy said, annoyed.

"I'll be there in a minute, but I have to leave at six, because my parents are making me have a tutor until I get my math grade up," Elliot said, heading to his car.

"See you babe," she said, smiling as she got up to get dressed.

* * *

Kathy slammed the door as Elliot's chipped paint car pulled up. 

"Hey," she smiled, her hair hanging past her shoulder in messy braids.

"Hey yourself," Elliot smiled, walking to the other side of the car to open the door.

They headed off to Bradey's Café about three miles away.

* * *

"So, when did your parents leave?" Elliot asked as they sat down with two chocolate milkshakes. 

"About nine," Kathy said, slugging into her chair.

"So did you call in or did they," Elliot asked with a smug smiled. Kathy reached across the table and slapped his arm.

"My mom actually," she said, acting as if she was taken back. Elliot shrugged, smiled, and took a bit of the milkshake. He took a slip of his own shake and looked at his watch.

"So how's the tutor?" Kathy asked.

"Um… that freshman, Olivia something. We were partners in chem.," Elliot said.

"Why her? Sam told me she is like bitch from hell," Kathy said, smirking.

"Wasn't my choice," Elliot said, looking around. "Have you seen Tim?" he asked.

"No…" Kathy asked, raising her right brow.

"Well, I have to meet for a date," Elliot teased.

"Shut up," Kathy said, eyeing him.

"I'm kidding," he said, smirking.

"What the hell did I do to deserve you?" Olivia's mother asked, yelling so Olivia trapped in her room could hear her. From most parents, that would be an, 'I love you' statement or 'You are wonderful'. Coming from her mother, it meant as it sound. Though, Olivia quickly learned to disregard these harsh words. Almost as if she was numb.

"Oh, and what did I do to deserve a wonderful mother like you?" Olivia snipped quickly from her room. She sat on her bed, notes scattered everywhere. She looked around at her chem. notes, in hope of being prepared for the test tomorrow. Her teacher of course tried everything to confuse them; only about five people got A's. Olivia was startled at the doorbell, and peeked from her room to she a drunken man at the door. She rolled her eyes at the pitiful excuse of a man. She was about to get back when she heard his husky Texan voice tell her to show her pretty face. She turned around in discuss before her mother yelled at her to get out there. Olivia opened the door, glared at the two 'adults'.

"Cute kid," he said.

"She ain't mine," her mother said, as she pushed him out the door. That got to her. She wish she wasn't hers. Life would be so easier. She went out and picked up before Elliot got there. A pond putting the last dish in the sink, she heard a knock.

"Come in," she yelled.

"Hey, didn't know you lived so close," Elliot's voice said, carrying through the walls.

"Hmm…" was all Olivia could say. They got to work, and stayed on topic most of the time. It all went well until her mother came back in.

At first they were warned by the slamming door. Then the strong smoky smell.

"Hey! Bitch, get me a beer," she order. Olivia mouthed sorry as she got up. "Who the hell you hiding there?" she asked.

"My name is Elliot, Elliot Stabler. Your daughter is tutoring me," Elliot greeted, turning around to face a women in her 30's, about 15 years older than them.

"When the hell did you get smart enough to tutor?" she asked Olivia, who busied herself in the fridge.

"I uh…"

"She is…" Elliot started.

"I asked Olivia," she stated, eyes on Olivia. "That's what I though," she said upon getting no response.

"Elliot, I'll see you tomorrow," Olivia stated.

"Um… okay, see ya. Nice to meet you Ms. Benson," Elliot said, gathering his things. He stuffed his book and notes in a bag and left.

* * *

Elliot walked down the street to his a house. He walked in, passing his bother and sister at the TV. 

"Your home early, how did it go?" his mother asked.

"Fine, is dad here?" he asked, putting the bag on the kitchen table.

"Yeah, what ya need?" he heard a deep voice ask. His father was a very strong man. Hansom beyond belief but still he was gentle. He worked for the NYPD, a very noble profession.

"Can we talk," Elliot asked, nudging towards his room. They walked, his father eyeing him the whole way.

"Dad, what are signs of alcoholic abuse?" he asked, sitting on his bed.

"Why?"

"The girl tutoring me… it's probably nothing," he said, lying back.

"Did she have bruises?"

"Not that I noticed."

"What were the parents like?"

"Her mother was defiantly smoking and cursed while she almost taunted her," he said.

"Well, you watch for anything. I'll check in if you want…"

"I'll check first," he smiled. Elliot loved his dad, but didn't want him to get involved. Not until he was sure.


	6. Maybe Tomorrow

Okay, here is the newest chapter. I am so sorry that it took me so long. Please forgive me, but there has been a lot going on here that wouldn't allow me to add. I can't explain because of some stupid reasons or whatever, but I hope you all understand. Well enjoy.

**LivCrazed**- Omg hun, sorry for stressing you like that. Hope the wait is worth it.

**detectivespiritcaller**- Thanks for finding the time to review.

**oefangram**- Thank you SOO much. That is what I was aiming for!

**Honora**- babbling is good for you self-esteem (well that is what my shrink says). That is the eppy that made me dislike Kathy too.

**Everyone else**- thanks for reviewing!

**BTW**- I hope you all realize this is suppose to be in a high school at this day in age, because, sadly I have no clue what it is like back in the days that they characters went to high school. (Sorry if I just offended anyone.)

* * *

_I've been down and  
I'm wondering why  
These little black clouds  
Keep walking around

* * *

Fin left to school early. He made sure to be out before either parent got up and headed to the park. It was still early, a little before six, but James and Kyle were there. He took only one hit, only wanting to be out for a little bit, it had been his first hit in about a week. He knew better than to get high before school but it didn't matter. Not after last night. He didn't care this morning._

"Dominique will be here soon. He's got the cops followin' him so I would bust," Derek said, approaching the three guys.

"What, kill another bitch?" Kyle asked.

"I'm out, hook up with ya all later," Fin said, throwing his trash in a near trashcan before stumbling away to school.

"Babe, come on!"

"I said no more. You and your fuckin' drugs go date someone else," Taylor yelled. Fin looked at her before blowing her off when his eyes caught with Olivia.

"Hey girl," he said, approaching her. He put an arm around her but it was quickly knocked down. "I am so stoned," he said for no reason. She eyed him.

"Try this," she said, putting her index finger in front of him. "Touch my finger, then touch your nose." Fin started to touch her finger, pointing his index out. He first moved very slowly before suddenly speeding up and hit her knuckles making her crack up. "Close enough, now your nose."

"What is this for?"

"To see if you're stone," Olivia replied with a giggle.

"I'm not stone!" he stated definitively.

"Then touch you nose," Olivia challenges. Fin started to point his right index towards his nose but got distracted. He was suddenly intensively studying his own finger, but not moving it once. "Focus!" Olivia said, waving a hand between his face and finger. He reposed himself and tried to touch his nose, managing to poke his left eye.

"You made me do that!" he accused.

"Man, you are wasted," Olivia replied, shaking her head.

"Duh, I already said that," he said, his eyes turning bloodshot by the minute.

"MmmHmm… my advice to you is to skip first before you get kicked out. I'll get Alex…" Alex interrupted Olivia.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Can you write Fin a pass?"

"Sure… Wasted?" she teased.

"Majorly," Olivia laughed.

"Funny," he said, before going back to studying his index finger.

"So, what's up with the new girl? Any juicy details we can spread?" Alex said as she sat down to get paper out of her binder.

"Actually, she is pretty cool," Olivia said.

"Oh… come on, there _has _to be something," Alex teased.

"Hmm…" Tim running up behind Alex stopped Olivia in mid thought.

"Hey sweets," he said in a Boston accent, kissing her neck.

"Hey," she said gleaming. Olivia looked down at the two of them. Alex was pretending to work on writing the note for Fin. After she finished, signature and all, she handed it to Fin, and stood up as Tim continued.

"Ya know what, I'm goin go to class," Olivia said, getting annoyed with the scene. She patted Fin on the back before leaving for first period.

Abbie walked in the school slowly. It was a smaller school than her old one, but had more people. She headed to her locker, head down the whole way. She hated this new school and wished more than anything to be back home. After getting into the bottom locker, she stood up, her right hand holding her left knee in semi pain.

"Hey," she heard an unfamiliar voice say. At first she thought it was to someone else until Marcus ran up to her. "Hey… Abbie right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said giving a slight smile.

"It's Marco, we met yesterday," he said, trying to start conversation, but Abbie stayed silent. "So, what class do you have first?"

"Um… Trig," Abbie said. "With Mr. Flick," Abbie said, trying to recall her classes. One of the biggest changes where that she was more advance than the rest of the freshman here because of here AP classes.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'll walk you," he said, grabbing at her books. She shifted her books so he couldn't get to them as she said: "You really don't have to. I don't want…"

"Don't worry about it, I have that class too," he said with a smile.

"Okay," she said. He looked so much like Sean.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Come one Abigail. Just come with me," Sean begged. _

"_Sean, you are drunk. Ya don't need to be out…"_

"_I'm fine!" he insisted, fumbling with his keys._

"_Sean, get out of that car!" Abbie yelled. _

"_Don't you ever yell at me Abigail," he stated harshly. Sean was her best friend and always will be, but he was always a jackass when he was drunk like he was now. _

"_Sean, please just get out of the car, I'll drive you home," she said. She was only fourteen at the time, and knew it was illegal but didn't care._

"_I ain't lettin' ya touch my car," he said. _

"_Then we can walk!" Abbie suggested._

"_You have ten seconds to get in the car before I'm gone," he warned. Abbie just stood there. There was nothing she could do since everyone at the party was drunk and she wouldn't be able to stop him. _

"_Just be safe," she whispered before he turned on the car and left. Since he was her ride she called her older brother and had him pick her up. He questioned her a little, but not to bad. As they drove, police cars and fire trucks pasted them. _

"_I bet ya one of the drunks at that party," her brother said. As the got closer Abbie saw that it was Sean car in the ditch along with another. _

"_Ohmigosh! That's…stop!" Abbie said in tears. Her brother lessoned as he pulled the car over. She quickly got out and ran to she the car smashed on the driver's side as the lifted two wrapped bodies up the hill. _

"_What happened," Abbie heard her brother ask a cop. _

"_Well, looks like Mr. Lockdens was drunk hit the other car and pushed both in the ditch. Sean and the other driver are dead. The other car is from St. Louis, his wife and two kids were in the back," the cop, a friend of her brother's answered. It was a smaller town, were everyone one knew most everyone, even thought the Carmichael just moved there. _

_Abbie just stood there. Tears pouring down her cheek as her neighbor, a volunteer fireman took her in his car as he called her parents. Sean, who was two years older than Abbie, lived across the street from her.

* * *

_

"You okay?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, sorry," Abbie said, wiping a tear that was forming. They turned into a half full room and sat near the back. Marco introduced her to everyone. She also founded out that Marco was a junior and single. Mary, who sat on the other side of Abbie, was a real bitch to the people in the front of the room. It didn't take Abbie long to figure out that she, some how magically got mixed up with the popular crowd. Everyone quieted down when a short bald man walked in. He locked the door behind him and smirked. Everyone giggle like it was some sort of joke. It wasn't until Abbie saw a tall, muscular guy try to get in that she got the joke. He was always tardy, Mary explained to her.

"Okay, everyone pretend to be working," Mr. Flick said. Everyone obeyed. Mr. Flick then opened the door to the rather upset boy. "Mr. Jackson, you realize that you are disrupting my teaching," he said, smiling.

"Yeah, like you teach," Jackson's reply shot back. Everyone burst out in laughter at that.

"Okay," Mr. Flick said, attempting to gain semi control. He turned on the overhead to show a problem. Abbie looked at it, and Marco explains what she was supposed to do. After coping the problem, she worked it out slowly. It had been about a month since they went over it in Texas.

Mr. Flick started roll as they did so.

"Okay, is Miss Abigail Carmichael here?" he asked. Abbie raised her hand. "Okay, and do you know what you are suppose to be doing?" he asked. Abbie nodded.

"Marco is showing me," she said sheepishly.

"Oh… poor you," he said. "So, while we are waiting, like to tell the class where you are from?" he asked.

"Texas," she said, her voice reassuring the class.

"Awe… what grade?"

"9th," she said.

"Hmm…" he said, looking around. "I think you are the only one in this class since we loss Chad. So you like New York?" he asked.

"Well, um… I mean, it is different," she said shrugging.

"You aren't an Aggie are you?" one kid asked. Abbie shook her head in disgust.

"No, Longhorn," she said, smiling.

"Awe… you and Ms. Taylor will get along fine," Mr. Flick said. When Abbie gave a confused look he explained that Ms. Taylor was the P.E. teacher and track coach.

The rest of the hour was well wasted. They talked a lot about nothing and Abbie soon figured out why she had been so far ahead of them in Texas.


	7. Party for Two

A/n: I got some good advice from a reader about not having a narrow enough topic and having rather useless stuff in it. I re-read everything and decided against completely re-writing it but to change a bit. I am having it centered on two problems that each of everyone will play some part in it. It was a very hard choice, but I know it needs to be done. I hope you enjoy it, and I just have to say, I like this way better because, one it is easier to write and two because it is easier to read. Well I hope you like and I am hoping to have some more updates during Spring Break but can't promise much because I will be in Kansas City and while I will have my laptop, I do not know if I will be able to upload on-line, but I promise at lease one more chapter before next week. 

Honora- this chapter is for you! I love hearing your rants! They are so funny and really brighten up my day. I too started mid series when they were showing reruns, but I never knew Abbie was on it. Gasp, I know. What a fan I am… Oh well. Can't wait for another review from you, hint hint. 

Olivia got out of Trig as fast as she could. She had avoided him all day, and was dreading the fact after second hour he could talk to her, that is if she didn't hid in the bathroom. But she couldn't, she still needed to get the answers to the pop quiz in Juvi Law before next hour. 

"Olivia!" she heard Elliot call. Damn. She turned around to see Elliot and Kathy standing there, backed up by about five of the football stars. 

"Hey," she said, forcing a smile. 

"Tomorrow okay for studying?" he asked. Olivia let out the breath she was holding in, as she prayed he wouldn't mention her mom. 

"Yeah, but…"

"How bout my house?" he offered with a hidden smile. 

"That will be great," she said, about ready to leave. "Bye Elliot, Kathy," she said. 

Elliot watched Olivia walk down the hall, meeting up with a few of her friends. HE had searched her arm while they talked secretly, but hadn't seen any bruises. He kept telling himself he was over reacting, but some gut feeling told him he wasn't. 

"She's cute," Kathy snide. 

"Not near as cute as you," Elliot said, kissing her.

"Mr. Stabler." Elliot looked up to see Mr. Cragen standing there. 

"Sorry," he said, blushing. 

"Hmm…" the principal said. 

The group quickly scattered, rushing to class. 

Abbie walked down the hall alone. Marco offered to show her where her next class was, but she refused the help kindly. She looked at the door, 287, English Lit with Ms. McCoin. 

She opened the door and sat down in an empty seat near the back by one of the kids she recognized from Olivia's group. "Is anyone sittin` here?" she asked. 

"Now," he said with a smile. "You new here?"

"Um… yeah," she said, "I just moved here from Texas."

"Oh…" he said. "I'm George," he added.

"Abbie," she said, smiling, liking the man. 

They talked for a while until a younger teacher walked in. She was in her mid twenties, had short dirty blonde hair and was maybe 5 foot at the most. 

"Everyone put your essay on your desk. Make sure ya have your name and date on the paper," she said, looking around the room. Everyone went through their binders and bags, pulling out a stack of papers and placing them on the desk. "Um… Jonas, could ya please pick `em up?" she asked. A shorter kid in front went through the room, picking up the papers. 

"Okay, so where is Abigail Carmichael?" she asked, looking for a new face. Abbie raised her hand. 

"It's Abbie," she said, smiling. 

"Sorry," the teacher said. "I'm Ms. McCoin," she said. Abbie nodded with respect and nothing more. "Right now we are working on Edgar Allen Poe. We have all read "The Raven" and "The Masque of the Red Death," she said smiling in a soft voice. "Have you read either of them?"

"Yeah, he is kind of my favorite author," Abbie said, blushing. 

"See, I like you already," Ms. McCoin said. "Okay, yesterday we finished reading the "Red Death", can anyone tell me what everyone was running from? Thomas?"

"Um… well the prince and his friends where hiding from the Red Death."

"How?"

"They locked themselves in a castle," he said unsure of himself. 

"Yeah. What was feared in the castle? Abbie?"

"Um… well if I remember right, the clock and the black room," Abbie said.

"What about the clock?"

"It's chime," Abbie said. 

"Yeah, Jackson, can you tell me what was the plot twist in the end?"

"Um…"

"I don't think he actually got that far," one of the guys shouted out.

"Hey! So!" Jackson yelled.

"Okay… anyone else?" Ms. McCoin asked. The class was spent discussing the different points of view and theories of the story along with a project to create a model of all of the seven rooms with partner. Abbie joined with George, not knowing anyone else and since he lived off of Elm. They planned to meet at six until seven each night since the project was due in a week. 

At lunch, Abbie followed George until they met up with Olivia and Alex. She wasn't sure if she was intruding since she was kind of put in the group, never really invited.

"You guys mind if I join ya?" Abbie asked, brushing back her hair.

"Yeah," Alex teased. Olivia nudged her and said sure. About fifteen people, all-splitting in smaller groups, soon surrounded them. 

Olivia, Fin, Alex, George and Abbie were sitting under the same tree when Tim, Marco and a few other guys joined them. 

"What ya guys doing?" Tim asked, sitting by Alex.

"Um… eating," Alex said with a tight smile. 

"I see," Marco said, sitting across from Abbie. "Well we were wondering, Kathy is having a party this Friday and would you two join us?" Abbie looked at him in shocked. Alex, looking at Abbie smiled.

"We'll love to," she said, kissing Tim.

"You too?" Marco asked.

"Um… yeah…" Abbie said, trying to think of the words.

"Liv, ya goin`?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, I should be there," she said, then grabbed hold of Fin, "with my date," she added with a playful grin. 

"Awe…" Alex and George said together before they all burst out laughing. 

"Well, we must go," Marco said after getting up slowly. 

"See ya," Abbie said, slurring her words with a Texas accent.

"Bye babe," Tim said, kissing Alex before standing.

"Ta ta," Alex said, smiling. The two boys walked away, quickly meeting up with another group of seniors. 

"He is soooo hot," Alex said dreamily. 

"Isn't he," Olivia teased. 

"Okay, is anyone else jealous? She is here, what, one day, and already is asked to a party?" Alex asked after a moment of silent.

"Now that was random," Olivia said before slipping her soda. 

"No seriously," Alex said.

"You'll aware I am right here?" Abbie asked, bemused.

"No, I am not meaning to be mean but…"

"You are," Fin stated.

"Well, I do agree with her. I mean it is a little weird…" Olivia accused.

"Uh..." Abbie pouted. 

"So, how does it fell to be going out with Marco-I'm-every-girls-dream-guy?" Olivia asked.

"I wouldn't say we are goin` out," Abbie said.

"Sure…" 

"Well, we better hurry up before we are late, I still need to get your notes," Fin said. 

"You can have mine," George said, rustling through his stuff. He handed Fin the notes and stood up, brushing off his pants. All of them followed his actions on gathering their garbage and handing it to Fin, smiling. All but Abbie. She was still unsure were she fitted in, so kept a hold of it, throwing it away herself. 

"So, you two are coming over after school and we'll pick out what to wear," Alex said, brushing her shorter blond hair mindlessly. 

"Okay," Olivia said, looking at Abbie, "it will be nice to have to options," she teased.

"You in?"

"Yes'um," Abbie said, throwing her bag, "that is if it's alright with ma dad," she said. 

"Okay, see ya," Alex said, going in a different direction. 

"You okay?" Olivia asked Abbie after they split up from everyone.

"Yeah," Abbie said mindlessly.

Olivia cocked her head but said 'sure'. 

They walked into chem.; Abbie sat down by her partner, Rachel Burns, a tall, slender junior. She never really cared much for blondes and Rachel didn't help. The class was spent watching a video since their teacher Mr. Hendricks, was gone. She dozed off most of the class hour, trying hard not to completely fall asleep. Looking over at Olivia who was talking to Elliot, she decided it didn't matter and gave into the tiredness that had threatened to over take her.


	8. REAL Elm Park

A/n: I'm so sorry. I came home today and saw the million reviews in my mail but when I started reading them, the glee left. I am so sorry. I hope you guys can read this, and I'm not sure how to replace chapters so it is on chapter ten, but I hope you like it anyway.  
  
A/n: Yah, I got it before the end of Spring Break! Go me. This was a rather fun chapter to write. I love writing gossip that's not real, rather fun. I wrote this all in a car, so I'm a little sick right now, but oh well. I hope it was worth it. By the way. I have gotten a few 'flames' and I have decided that I will write what I think is best, but I will listen. I know this isn't that 'original' right now, but I am trying to make it with their stories. But saying it is not a fan fic, is a little harsh, don't you think. I mean, it is my way of putting them as teens, and... I'm ranting again. Thank you Honora. Thank you so much!  
  
Honora- I LOVE your reviews. They are so fun to read. I resent the Dorothy comment. I am originally from Kansas so... :glares: But I got to say, you are my muse anymore. I wasn't planning on writing until tonight, but I read your review before I left KC and completely inspired me. So, now you can die peacefully knowing you have affected one person's life. But I beg of you, don't die.  
  
Another A/n: I love reviews and all the people who review. Hint, hint. Oh and, the streets use, I have no idea if they are close to real street. I just used the map of the little town in my head and put the people's house in different spots. I am proud to say, Abbie moved into my old house.  
  
Olivia headed to her locker quickly after the last bell. She wanted to get home before 3:30 so she could be done with her homework before her mom came home. "29-3-23," she mumbled as she spun the lock. Pulling on the hatch, she cursed, as it didn't open. She tried again after slamming her hand into it, this time working. After throwing her things into her bag and grabbing her old, warn-out jacket, she slammed it shut. "See ya Liv," Tyler said as he started opening his own locker. "Yeah, bye," Olivia said to one of her many ex's. She walked down the hall, making an occasional wave or 'hey' to someone. She was pulled into a hug by Kyle and C.J, two other freshmen whom she hadn't had classes with this year. "You going to that party?" C.J. asked her. "Yeah," she said, brushing back her hair. "Damn, that ain't right. I mean, we are football stars and we didn't even get invited," Kyle said. "Oh... now 'stars' is a stretch," Olivia teased. "Hey!" "Just kidding," Olivia said, walking off. Olivia headed stright home from school. After dropping her stuff off at the door, she picked up a little before making herself a snack. "Livvy?" she heard a voice call. "In the kitchen," Olivia called. Her mom came in, hugged her, and sat down in a chair. "So, how was your day?" she asked, smiling as she opened a magazine. "Fine, I mean... nothing new," Olivia said. "Oh..." her mom said, a little tried. "Hey, mom, do you mind if I go to a party this Friday?" Olivia asked as she sat down. "Where at?" "Um... one of the senior's house. Its on 127ths St." Olivia said, taking a bite of her crackers. "Well, I don't see why not as long as you are home by mid night," her mom said, grabbing a cracker for herself. They continued with the conversation for another hour until Olivia had to leave to the café to meet up with Alex, Taylor, Kim, Jane, and Eli.  
  
Alex walked down the street to the café. As she walked in the larger café, she met up with Jane and Kim. "Did you hear?" Kim asked as Alex sat down on the large sofa. "Did I hear what?" "That new chick, Abbie is going to Kathy's party. I wonder who she slept with to get invited," Jane commented, jealousy taking over. "Hmm... I heard she is going with Marco," Kim said. "Forgive me, but how does she get invited to the party and not us?" "I'm invited and so is Liv," Alex said with an in-you-face tone. "Well that's because you are going out with Tim," Eli said, sitting down. "Well, there's that..." "No, but seriously, everyone knows the only reason Marco goes out with any girl is to get some, I mean, not that I have a problem with that..." Kim said. "Yeah, he is pretty hot," Jane said. "No where near Josh," Eli said. "Stop obsessing," Alex said. "I'm sorry, he's just so..." "Stop!" "Hey, guys, sorry I'm late. Where's Taylor?" Olivia asked, sitting down. "Probably with Scott," Eli said. "Okay, Liv, opinion. Is the new girl a slut or just plain stupid?" Kim asked. "What?" "Abbie. She is either a slut or stupid, because it doesn't take a brain to know what Marco wants with her," Jane said. "You guys don't know her. She is pretty cool," Olivia said. "Okay, her first real day and she is going out with a junior and hanging out with Mary," Jane said. "Mary's nice," Olivia said. "Only to you, and that's because you're the most popular freshman," Jane said. "Yeah," they all agreed. "Well, she might also like Abbie," Olivia offered. "Liv, don't get me wrong, but there is something up with her. I mean, I like her and she is really cool, but still..." "Okay, can we change the subject?" Olivia asked. "How about we get something? I'm have been wait all week for their brownie mocha latté," Eli said, standing up and stretching out her legs. They all got up slowly, and walked over to the counter. "2 brownie mocha lattes, one espresso and one tall mocha," Alex said to the man at the counter. "11.38," the man said with a smile. Alex handed him a 10 and two 1's. He went to the back counter and started on the browning mocha. "Oh, can we also have a piece of cheese cake?" Alex asked. The man, a college student, nodded and grabbed a piece of cheesecake and in a monotone voice said, "3.95." Eli handed him a five and put the rest of the change in the 'tip' can. After they all got drinks, they headed to the park down the road. "Hey, Olivia," a younger boy said, running up to her to give her a hug. "Hey Brian," she said, hugging him. "Who are you here with?" "Elliot brought me, but he's talking to Kathy," the 10 year old said, saying Kathy's name with disgust. "Oh... well why don't you go buy an ice cream," she said, handing him two dollars. "Thanks Livvy!" he said, hugging her. He ran off with glee. "Nice boyfriend, but I got to say, I like the older version better," Eli said. "Funny," Olivia said as they started walking, slipping on their mochas.  
  
"Abbie, it's a nice day," her father said through the phone. "Maybe where you are at," Abbie said, graphing her second to last problem. "Abigail, we have been here a week and you have yet to make any motion at making new friends," her father said. "I'll have you know that I am invited to a senior party," Abbie said. "When?" "This Friday," Abbie said. "Alright, you can go if you go down and pick up some supper and put it on the stove," her father said. "Fine," she said, rubbing the back of her neck as she uncrossed her legs. "Fine. Well, I got to go," her father said. "Love ya daddy," she said. "I love you too hun," he said as they both hung up the phone. Abbie got up from their couch and laid down her book. She brushed her hair as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her tight black sweats and black top looked bad, but she really didn't care as much. She had changed after getting home because she always felt relaxed in sweats. She grabbed her purse and keys and headed outside, down the road. It was starting to get dark, but light was still visible and would be for at least another hour or so she guessed. As she walked down Elm towards the grocery store, she decided to change it to a jog after pulling back her hair. She kept up jogging until she got to the park. The store was supposed to be near the park. Seeing the sign for Macey's Grocery's, she wiped off sweat from her forehead and walked in. Getting some pasta, sauce, salad, and a small loaf of bread, she walked to the check out counter. She paid the man, adding gum to her list of items. After sticking in a piece, she walked out, noticing Olivia, Alex, and a few other girls who had been less than nice to her. She wanted to start to jog again, but knew the glass jar might break, so decided against it. Instead, she hurried up her walking, praying the girls didn't see her. "Abbie!" she heard someone call. She turned around, noticing Olivia calling for her. "Hey," she said politely. "Come over here," Olivia directed. Abbie hesitated, but decided it couldn't do any, or much harm. "What ya doing?" "Getting supper," Abbie said, motioning to her bag. "It's almost dinner time?" Alex asked. "No, but it is almost suppertime," Abbie said, furrowing her brows. "Uh-hmm," Jane snide. "Well, you better get going before your daddy gets worried." Jane, Eli, and Kim started laughing, but were silenced by Olivia's glared. "Well, I do have ta go. Alex, um... what time Friday?" "After school," she said after a moment, not knowing what she was talking about. "Right," Abbie said, smirking at Kim, Jane and Eli because she knew they weren't coming. "See ya tomorrow," she said, heading back to her house. "Ta ta," Alex said. After Abbie was out of earshot, Eli looked at them, "Bitch." "I know," Jane said. 


	9. Mean Girls

Okay, I know it's been forever, and it would have been longer if it wasn't for the game I ref. tonight. I had the kindergarten game, and this little girl, Olivia, had earrings in. I bent down and told her she needed to take them out. She looked at me and told me she couldn't. I then said go have your mom or dad help you and she looked and said, "I don't know my daddy and my mommy doesn't like to come to my games." Another one of the moms helped her get them out luckily. I am telling you, I knew right always her name was Olivia, because she looked so much like Olivia, and was extremely beautiful. She didn't hang out with the other girls on her team, but tried to become 'one of the guys.' This chapter is dictated to Olivia, along with my prayers.

Oh and in chapter 2, George was in Juvi Law second hour. Then in chapter 7 he was in English Lit second hour. Sorry, for the confusion, even though I bet none of you caught that, but to clear things up… he is in English second hour… sorry. 

Abbie walked back to her apartment as quickly as she possibly could. Grabbing a pan out of the cubbies, she placed the noodles down evenly and then sprinkled a little bit of water on top before adding the sauce and cheese. Setting the oven to preheat, she went to start on her Spanish homework. They had to read a book and answer problems, all in Spanish. Picking up the book, she read question one.

"Hey, Alex, wait up!" Olivia called.

"Hey Liv," Alex said, standing so Olivia could catch up. "I thought you were going to stay."

"I'm getting sick of them talking bout Abbie nonstop," Liv said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah…"

"So, when are you meeting…"

"At eight. He's supposed to pick me up…"

"Awe how cute," Olivia teased.

"Shut up!" Alex said, giggling.

"Well, got to rush home and finish the Spanish before…" Olivia trailed off.

"Call me later?"

"Of course," Olivia smiled as she turned on Acorn. 

"Mom?" Nothing. Olivia shut the door softly and noticed her mother on the couch, beer bottle in hand. Silently she pulled the bottle out of her hand and threw it away. She then pushed her mother softly onto the couch and pulled a blanket on top of her. After brushing the hair out of her mother's face, she kissed her good-night and grabbed her backpack and finished her homework in her own room.

"Hey, is Alex there?" Olivia asked.

"Hold on Liv."

"Hey."

"Hey Alex," Olivia said, flopping onto her bed.

"Done?"

"Yeah, but I still need to do Trig…"

"Jeeze Liv, so unreasonable…"

"Are you done?"

"As a matter of fact… no," Alex said with a laugh.

"That's what I thought. So what are you doing?"

"Well, I was working and talking to George until he had to go to Abbie's…"

"Awe… she's stealing your stalker."

"I know!" Alex pouted, pretending to be mad.

"Hey, can you answer me a question?"

"What?" Alex said, pulling her hair back with one hand as she held the phone with another.

"Okay, Elliot… rumors?"

"Um… a few. I mean, nothing to bad, but most what I heard are about you…" Alex said, gulping.

"Go figure… well, I'm going to attempt to work on this so… talk to you later?" 

"Of course…"

"Olivia?"

"I'm here," she said sheepishly as she sat in the back of her Juvi Law class.

"Dan Bradsfield?"

"Here," the kid next to her answer. Mr. Munch finished roll call as each person answered the Daily Question. 

"Alex…" Olivia whispered quietly.

"What?" Olivia made a motion as if she had a pencil and looked up at Alex. "Here," Alex said, handing Olivia one of the hundreds of pencils she had.

"Thanks," Olivia said, answering the question about yesterday's 'lesson'.

"Pencils down, hand them in," Munch said, smiling. They all replied, putting their names on top and handing them to the person in front of them. "Okay, who is first?" he asked, referring to the projects they had to present today. "Alright… so many hands… alright, I'll pick one. Alex Cabot," he said with a smiled.

Alex stood up slowly, and presented her project, making full conversation, keeping perfect eye contact, and never stumbling over herself. She was always the best at presenting and everyone, even the teachers knew it.

Abbie sat in her English Lit class trying so hard not to fall asleep. She kept her brown hair down with her glasses on. George, who was sitting by her, waited as she drew out her plan for the green room. 

"Okay, I mean it will be cool if we have the dancers in green to," she said, sketching softly. 

"But wouldn't that mean that when they change…"

"Your right, stupid idea…" Abbie said with a chuckle as she brushed back her long hair.

"So, how far are you guys?" Ms. McCoin asked, bending down on her knees.

"Last night we got the purple room done… well without the dancers…" George said, looking up.

"That's good. Abbie, you doing okay?"

"Yeah," Abbie said softly, smiling politely. 

"Good, remember if you have any questions…"

"Well we were debating if we should have the dancers in that color of the room or…" Abbie trailed off.

"Hmm… that's a good idea. Why don't you do that, and show someone between rooms like half green half purple dressed," Ms. McCoin offered after a moment. They both smiled and said thanks as she walked on to the next group. 

"Hey you guys," Olivia said as Abbie and George walked up to the 'lunch group.'

"Hey," Abbie said, smiling. 

"Marco is looking for you," Alex said with an apple in her mouth.

"Thanks…" Abbie said, looking around for the guy who was right behind her.

"Hey sweetie," he said, kissing her as he sat down beside her.

"Hey," she said, pulling away after a moment when she noticed everyone staring.

"Get a room," Olivia said bluntly.

"Fine, want to find one Abbie?" he asked treacherously.

"No," Abbie said, playfully slapping him. 

The rest of the day went by. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, but what was expected? Abbie slept through her classes, Olivia stayed awake through Chem. but took a nap after the pop quiz. 

Olivia walked to her locker, praying it would open for her. 

"You know, if you were a little nicer to it, it might like you back," Tyler suggested, pulling his books from the top of his locker as Olivia kicked the rebellious locker.

"Oh, I love this _thing_," she said through gritted teeth. 

"You act like it," he said before shutting his locker softly and leaving with a wave. Olivia tried again, this time it opened against a pull. Pulling her bag out, she placed her trig., chem., and Spanish books in there. 

"Hey," Alex said from behind her.

"Where's Tim?"

"Oh, he is staying after…"

"I see. Where's everyone else?"

"George is coming and Fin is walking with Kimi," Alex said, shrugging.

"Abbie?"

"Liv, I don't mean to be mean but… no one likes her but you and the superiors. Most people think she is a total slut," Alex said truthfully. About that time, they noticed Abbie was standing behind them. 

Abbie sped up, walking as fast as she could. She knew what she said was true. Just like her last school, every guy or older person didn't have a problem with her, but most of the girls her age always hated her. 

Okay, that's it. Sorry it's short, but if you want more... try to review


	10. Time

**Quick notes**- sorry about last chapter, and the translations to the next parts. Really, I am, and I even tried to fix it on this one... hope it worked. And trig. is something I have know clue one what so ever. I am in algebra, and I got all this stuff off of either my older brother or internet, so if something is wrong, just act like you don't know what you're talking about.

Honora- thanks for the advice hun. I will have to remember that. And the little, I know what you did thing, completely creepy! Thanks for all the help, even though you didn't review last chapter, tear. Oh well.

Everyone, things for all the reviews. I love you all and you wouldn't believe the help.

"I know, it's just, I can't do it Kat. God, I miss Texas," Abbie said, wiping a tear as she sat on the over size couch.

"Forget about them Abbie. I mean, they are jealous, like me. First week of school and you are going out with a junior and invited to a _senior's_ party. I bet you they've tried all their pathic life to suck up to this Olivia or to invited to some party, and are pissed because you can complete all of the life long goals within minutes," Kat said. This is just what she needed, and he exact reason Kat was her best friend; she was a smart ass who didn't take lightly for her friends being upset.

"Thanks Kat, but you are still coming up here during Spring Break," Abbie said, sternly.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. You're mom is going to take me," Kat said. Kat was like a sister, and had been her best friend since forever, and got along with her family for the most part.

"Great, well I have some things to finish up," Abbie said, looking at the clock. "And it's half past eight…"

"Well, its supper time, and Aunt Jenna is coming over, and I still have to get the milking done…"

"Awe… I miss the farm life… not."

"Such cruel words…"

"Love ya," Abbie said.

"Ta, ta," Kat said.

"Is Elliot here?" Olivia asked after a young girl answered.

"Yeah. Elliot!" she called.

"Oh, hey Olivia," Elliot said, coming down the stairs. He led her to the kitchen where his mom was cleaning and he had his books out. "Mum, this is Olivia Benson."

"Oh hey. Would you like anything to drink honey?"

"No thanks," Olivia said sweetly, trying hard to be polite. This whole setting was uncomfortable.

"Elliot, your father will be home at eleven, and make sure Katie and Jeff are in bed by nine. I will be home at seven," he mom said, pulling on a jacket. After she left, he sat down at the table and wait for Olivia to follow.

"My mom works night and my dad is a cop so… it's a little quiet around here at this time," he said, flipping through his notebook. "So, let's get started teach," Elliot joked.

"Okay, so is there any part you do get?" Olivia asked, wanting to know where to stop.

"One plus one equals two," he joked, smiling innocently. After getting a death glare he became sober. "Oh you mean about trig., no."

"Okay, well, trigonometry is nothing more than how to deal with angles versus straight lines. The tricky part comes because the numbers instantly get very messy and hard to handle," Olivia said, drawing out a basic 45° triangle. She continued on explaining the basics, waiting for him to say 'yeah, I knew that' or something of the sort.

After about an hour, they decided on a chapter they were both comfortable with, and planned to meet the next day at the park instead.

Olivia walked down the deserted street along side Elliot. He had offered to take her home and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Olivia, I don't know how to ask this, but what is up with your mom?"

"What, what do you mean?

"Let's see, I mean, I don't want to sound like a snob, but she comes home and just trashes you, and all you do is sit back. Definitely not the Olivia I know," Elliot said as he stopped walking and forced her to do the same.

"Elliot, even though it is none of your business, there is nothing wrong with my mom! She just had a bad day!" Olivia said, racing down the street. She couldn't believe Elliot would suggest something like that. While he didn't come out and say it, she knew what he had really wanted to ask. Going up to her apartment, she unlocks the door, and found her mom passed out on the couch. Olivia walked quietly over, felt her forehead, and placed a blanket over her. Picking up the bottles and turning off the TV, she surveyed the room. From the years of experience, she could tell her mom had only been like that for less than an hour, meaning she would most likely be out until late tomorrow morning.

Going to her room, she grabbed her cordless phone and searched through her bag. Searching through her bag, she finally found the number Abbie gave her. She was going to have to do this sooner or later, and didn't want Abbie to miss Kathy's party because of Alex and her.

"Carmichael's," a husky voice answered.

"Hey, um... is Abbie there?" Olivia asked, assuming the man was Abbie's father.

"Abigail, you have a call," he said, trying to muffle the phone. Olivia heard an 'I'll get it in my room,' and then a "hello?"

"Hey, Abbie this is Oliv..."

"What do you want?" she asked harshly.

"Okay, I'm sorry about what Alex said, but..."

"Cause I'm sure you didn't say any of it," Abbie snapped.

"Truthfully, no, I didn't say a thing. I know you are a little pissed off, damn it, I would be too, but, if it is worth anything, I didn't. And Alex didn't say anything either. You can't take stuff out of contexts."

"Oh really, and would you please explain to me how calling me a slut could not be an insult?"

"She didn't call you a slut... she said that most..." There was a long moment of silence.

"Olivia, I get it. This is not the first time I was called a slut and it won't be the last. I just thought... I don't know..." Abbie trailed off, scared of what to say.

"Abbie, forget about Jane and Eli, they are bitches and everyone knows that," Olivia stated.

"I kinda picked up on that," Abbie said with a small laugh.

"Well, tomorrow, you are going to come to Alex's house and we will go to the party and have a wonderful time," Olivia said. Abbie stayed silence. Part of her wanted to hold the grudge, but she also didn't want to be mad at Olivia, and miss out on the party.

"Alright," Abbie said. "Well, I have to finish some stuff, so I'll see you tomorrow," Abbie said, hanging up the phone. She went back to the main room to where here dad was on the sofa, watching a Sci-Fi show.

"What was that about?"

"Just a friend from school daddy," she said, sitting down beside him.

"It's about time you made friends," her father grumbled, turning back to his show.

Abbie walked into school later than usual. Her father and her both slept in and he got the shower first.

"Hey, Abbie, I got the room done," she heard George said as he approached her. George seemed like the nicest guy, and was real sweet.

"Great, how does it look?"

"Well, not as good, but I still think it will be an A," he said with a smile.

"Well, I guess I'll do my two rooms this weekend," she said, admitting she hadn't started.

"Okay, well, have you seen Alex?" Abbie cringed quickly at the name, but relaxed. "You okay?"

"Yeah, um... no I haven't, I just got here," Abbie said, trying to change the subject.

"So did I. Well see you later," he said, pulling on his bag as he walked off to find Alex.

Alex and Olivia walked down the hall towards Olivia's locker, dodging Eli's little group.

"Are you sure she is okay. I mean I feel so bad..."

"Alex, honey, calm down. I'm sure she is over it... for the most part..." Olivia said, trying to chill Alex. Alex had been feeling very guilty since she noticed Abbie had over heard them.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"Olivia!" Elliot called after her.

"Keep walkin'," Olivia whispered as she sped up, passing her own locker.

"Olivia!" he called again, running after her. "Okay, Olivia, I'm sorry about last night but..."

"Elliot, you had no right to even bring that topic up! If you don't mind," she said, pushing pasted him. A few of his friends 'O' but, quickly silenced when Elliot glared them down.

Abbie placed all of her extra books in her locker as she felt someone's arm slither up her waist.

"Hey babe," he said, kissing her on her neck.

"Hey Marco," she said uncomfortably.

"Do you want me to pick you up tonight?" he asked, stopping his lust to talk.

"Um.... I'm actually going over to Alex with Olivia. I'll me you there?"

"Sure," he said, as she closed her locker. She turned to face him, and he took the opportunity for another kiss on the lips. After about ten seconds she pulled away.

"Let's go to class," she said, leading him teasingly.

I know it isn't that long, but it was quick, right?


	11. Drifting

AN- so I take it none of you have ever read "The Masque of the Red Death" by Edger Allen Poe. It is a short story and one of my favorites, mainly because of who it was written by. The rooms in Ms. McCoin's classroom are the rooms in the castle in the story. Basically, there are seven rooms and it's a really big party. Well, just read it if you get the chance.

Honora- thanks for the advice about the soda, even though I'm drinking a Pepsi as I type... oh well.

Another AN- we just had the big party for my grade for the end of he year. I just have some advice for you people- If you like a guy, and your friends are nosey and set you up to dance with him, talking about a basketball, and hot really dancing will only cause another girl to first try to make you two dance and then to cut in. It really sucks. So moral, don't tell your friends you like someone when they have are only playing slow songs.

Okay, here it is...

Abbie and Marco walked into Trig., taking seats right by each other near the back. Taking out a notebook, she wrote down the problem and solved it, noticing it was one of the problems on her homework last night. Flipping through her stuff, she found the homework and made sure she got the same answer.

"Abbie, did you get square root of five times 'x'?" Marco asked, leaning over.

"Yeah," she said, looking at her paper.

"Thanks," he whispered, as they waited for the Mr. Flick to take control.

The rest of the hour was spent going over homework and trying to convince Spencer that not '_i_' was not a real number.

"Olivia," Elliot started.

"Elliot, you had no right..."

"I was just trying to protect you," Elliot started.

"I'm not one of your little siblings. I don't need to be protected!" Olivia had most the hall looking at her, but she didn't care.

"Olivia, you can't be mad at me for worrying. I mean..." Elliot gave up.

"I know... but, it's just... you really shouldn't, I mean..."

"Can we forget it happened?" They both looked at each other while everyone else looked at them. Olivia, more or less fuming was holding herself back.

"I don't know," she said quietly before pushing past him yet again.

The rest of the day went by slowly but surely and before they knew it, the final bell rung. Olivia was grabbing her last book when Abbie gave a quiet hello.

"Hey Abbie," she said, turning around. "Ready?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile.

"Well, Alex should be here..." she started looking around to find her.

"Hey Liv, Abbie," she said, pushing up her thin glasses. "Abbie, I'm really..."   
"Don't worry about it hun," Abbie said, smiling. "Well, let's go."

They walked to Alex's huge apartment. Leading them into her room, she shut the door.

"Like?" Alex asked Abbie.

"Damn I miss real houses," Abbie mumbled.

"You lived in a house?"

"Yeah, a large one on a ranch. We raised horses," Abbie said, brushing through her hair.

"That's cool," Olivia said, never seeing a real horse her whole life. She hadn't really seen any farm animal except on TV.

"Yeah..."

"So, what do you guys want to do? We have four hours until the party," Alex said.

"Don't know," Olivia said, taking a seat on the bed.

"Leave it to Liv to think of the best ideas," Alex joked.

"Ha, real funny. I don't see you comin' up with much," Olivia said, threaten to throw a pillow.

"How bout food, food good?" Alex asked.

"Sure..." Olivia said, bouncing up. Abbie stayed quiet, not sure what to say.

Alex led them down the hall to the kitchen where she pulled out some cookies and milk.

After an hour of talking in the kitchen, they went back to Alex's room to do their hair. Olivia ended up with it down and curly, Alex had hers in a messy bun, and Abbie wore hers in two french braids leading to one pony tail and then a messy bun. By the time they were done it was six and only an hour until the part.

"So, what are you wearing?" Olivia asked as Alex finished setting out the last of her millions of cloths. Alex held up a light blue shirk with a navy V-cut tank top. "Cute," Olivia said, flipping through the pile. Abbie stayed back, sitting on a chair in the room.

"Come on Abbie," Alex said. Abbie flip through some of the stuff, but didn't see something she liked.

"What about this?" Olivia asked, holding up a pink spaghetti strap top with a jean jacket and a long black shirk.

"Cute," Abbie said, smiling, wondering how they all were the same size for the most part.

"Okay, something for you," Alex said with glee.

"Okay..." They flipped through some stuff until Alex pulled out a black strapless top.

"That and some tight jeans..."

"No way! That thing will fall my breast!" Abbie said, taken back.

"Just try it on," Olivia encouraged." Both gave encouraging looks until Abbie snatched the top and Alex pointed her were to try it on.

Abbie came out of the bathroom red faced.

"Oh my gosh Abbie, you look so hot," Alex said as she and Olivia waited eagerly outside.

"Really?" Abbie asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah, do you have any low rise at home?"

"Yeah, if we stop there on the way..." Abbie said.

"Of course, but first we must eat so we don't look like pigs at the party," Olivia said with a smile.

At about six forty-five, they were all ready to leave to Abbie's. Walking down the street, the passed by a few drunken guys who tried to hit on them, but when Olivia kneed one in the groan, they all left at more or less a dead run.

"Daddy?" Abbie asked, opening the door. Getting no replied, she waved Alex and Olivia in and told them to wait by the couch. About a minute later, she came back out in some tight blue jeans. "Ready?"

"Yeah, her house isn't to far from here," Alex said, getting up.

"Well let's go!" Olivia said as they walked out of Abbie's apartment.

Okay, I know it's short, but here, I added.


	12. Perfect Girl

**A/n**: I just realized I have 127 reviews. That is so completely awesome. I love you all! hugs for all! Thanks for everything. So you know chapters will be more scattered in updating because I'm out of school. Some times I will update four times a week, others, like the week I'm going to Kansas City or Chicago, I won't for about 2 weeks. I promise this will be at least 20 chapters, but I'm hoping to go past that. I also need a new beta because mine is going to Europe for the summer and not taking me glares at Jake. Anyone interested? IM, email, or put something in a review.

**Warning**: this chapter contains rape, but it is not graphic, but it you must skip that section for some reason, it is in italics and you can skip it because I really don't want to offend anyone.

**Ssdd**- next chapter will be for you! I have been wanting to, and I promise she will be in, and I'm going to take your idea on how.

**Honora-** I love you, my semi good advice giving muse! Just kidding, your advice is always good, even though I don't listen... oh well. I learn the eat before party thing from my older cousin, have come to realized it is very good advice! If it helps, I don't understand the stuff either. I'm starting Geometery next year, so I ended up stealing my older brothers book and just copied from that, but it's scary. Well, thanks, you have rubbed off on me and I'm ranting! Thanks a bunch hun!

**Everyone**- thanks again for the reviews. I'm working very hard on this story, including research and all. I will, like most of you want, have Olivia be abused, even though it wasn't my first attentions, but I promise, it will not be how you expect.

**Tough Life**

**For Love of the Party**

Walking through the door, the girls walked over to were Elliot and Tim were standing and talking.

"Hey babe," Tim said, pulling Alex into a kiss. Olivia, rolling her eyes, looked at Abbie who was fidgeting with her outfit.

"Don't worry hun, you look great," Olivia said with a tiny smile. Abbie, rolling her eyes tugged on the shirt a little more until letting it rest as she let out a sigh.

"How did I let ya talk me into this?" Abbie asked. With a moment of silence she looked at Elliot. "Do you know where Marco is?"

"Oh, yeah, he is out back," Elliot said, motioning to the door.

"Thanks," she said, bringing Olivia with her. When they got outside, Abbie found Marco talking to some sophomores and a few juniors.

"Abbie!" he called. She walked over, pushing through the crowd. When she reached within arm's distance, he spun her around, resting his chin on her head as he introduced her to everyone. Olivia stood by Jack McCoy, a popular senior.

"So, Abbie, where are you from?" Jimmy asked.

"Texas," she said as Marco squeezed her around her belly.

"'God blessed Texas' I always say," Marco said, kissing her on top of the head. Abbie elbowed him in the side and he whimpered at his feigned injury.

"Let's go inside. I hear music," Abbie said, leading him through the crowd. A few of the guys gave an "Awe how cute," and a laugh as they past.

As they walked in, "Strawberry Wine" was playing on the stereo. Abbie let him lead to where most people where dancing. Grabbing her waist, they gently swayed back in forth, him pulling her tight against him.

Dancing through "Strawberry Wine" and a few other songs, they left to get some soda.

__

Olivia mingled a lot through the party. She was pulled in to dance with a lot of guys and now she was resting talking to Fin. He had to be her best friend only because he knew everything, and was the only one. He had been pretty bent up over it, but when Olivia told him everything, he knew there was nothing he could do. They both had been spying on Abbie. Fin, who had taken a quick liking to the girl, was amazed when she picked Marco. He had known Marco for a long time, and knew the stories. Marco was only in it for sex and was worst than most guys about it.

Looking at Olivia, they got closer to the area, trying to act semi causal.

__

"Abbie, I didn't think you were that…" Marco said, shaking his head. He was stopped by a cough caused by the strong scent of smoke.

"How 'bout we go someplace… quieter?" Abbie whispered in his ear. Marco took on the offer and led to a room upstairs.

_Closing the door, and unnoticly locking it, he led Abbie to the bed where they began to kiss. After about a minute, they laid back, continuing to kiss. Caught in the kiss, he started to lift off her top. Unlocking the kiss for a moment, he slid it over her head, quickly locking lips again. He then started feeling around, up to bottom, where when he reached her jeans, he slid them off her narrow body. About the time he was undoing his pants did Abbie realize exactly what was going on. Pushing him off her she mumbled, "No, not tonight."_

_"Come on babe," he said, trying to kiss her again. Abbie pushed him back and tried to pull up her jeans as she got off the bed He quickly pulled her back on, slamming both arms to the side of her. "You never get this far and then quit," he whispered into her ear as he moved her wrist in one hand and undid his jeans with the other. Taking off her underwear, he kissed her as he started._

__

Olivia and Fin got worried when after ten minutes they hadn't come down. Olivia really didn't think Abbie was like that, and was completely surprised by her actions.

"I knew it," she heard a voice from behind say.

"Eli?" Olivia asked. "I thought…"

"I'm crashing, oh well…" she said with a sly smile. "Like I was saying, I told you so," she said, raising her brows.

"You know what Eli, you need to grow up," Olivia said harshly.

"Yeah, because I'm sure that they are only talking up there," she said, walking off.

"And you hang out with her because…"

"Haven't quite figured that one out yet," Olivia said with a smile as she led Fin to the dance floor.

__

Abbie finished getting dressed, thankful that he hadn't ripped anything. Walking down the stairs, she got disgusted looks from a few people. Leading herself downstairs, she found the front door and made her was quickly towards it. She walked as quickly as she could down the street, noticing that it was already late and mostly dark beside the half working lights. Making her way to her apartment building, she rushed up the stairs to her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" her concerned father asked.

"Nothing daddy, Marco and me just broke up," she said, forming the words through the painful tears.

"Hmm... well I don't know it I can help, but there is some Ben and Jerry's in the freezer and if I know you..."

"Thank you daddy," Abbie said, grabbing herself a spoon.

__

Back at the party, Olivia and Fin had still been dancing. Alex and Tim had been having more than interesting conversation brought on by Lord knows what.

"Liv, do you know where Abbie is?" Alex asked.

"Haven't seen her since she went up stairs," Olivia said, furrowing her eyebrows when she realized what she was saying. "You don't..."

"Know. I saw Marco, but he seems a little high so I didn't ask him," Alex admitted.

"Hmm..." Olivia said, relieved as she looked around until she felt the cruel reminder that she was short.

"Oh well," Alex said with a sigh, "I'll ask, but doesn't look like she's here."

"Yeah," Olivia agreed before going to talk to Eli, who has most likely kept an eye on Abbie all night.

"Yeah, she left about an hour ago, pretty upset, I guess Marco wasn't good enough," Eli smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks," Olivia said, trying not to hurt Eli for that comment.

__

Abbie went to bed after eating about a cup of ice cream, but never got to sleep. She laid there until five AM when she cried her last tear and let the lack of self caring pull her into the nightmare. About ten, she awoke to her dad yelling that he was leaving and wouldn't be home until late. Taking a two hour shower, Abbie made some lunch and sat on the couch, curled up in a quilt. Upon the phone ringing, she regretfully answered it.

"Carmichael's," she said quietly.

"Abbie, what happened?" the voice asked.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah," she said a little inpatient.

"I made a mistake coming last night," Abbie said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Come on Abbie. I know we don't know each other very well, but I can tell it wasn't like you," Olivia said.

"You're right; you don't know me and have no right prying into something that is none of your business!" Abbie said harshly.

"Abbie, I'm just trying to be a friend!"

"God, couldn't you just leave enough alone? I made a mistake and we went all the way! Now you can go tell all your little groupies that the rumors are true and Abbie Carmichael is just a slut!" Abbie yelled, hanging up the phone and then unplugged it, hoping if her dad needed her he could call her cell.

__

Okay, please review because I love you!


	13. When You Love Me

**A/n**: Thanks for waiting. I'm so sorry I took forever. I could give you the excuse that summer's crazy and all, but the truth is... I've had time, just no muse. This was very hard to write, but I have to say a ton of research went into this if it is worth anything. I'm trying hard to make it realistic. Thanks again for being patient through the whole thing, and I will **_try_** to get the next chapter by next Tuesday!

**Warning**: This chapter has language not appropriate for all age. However, if you watch the show, I do not see any reason you would have a problem with it.

**Disclaimer**: I do tear not own Law and Order SVU or the characters in this story from and L&O. If I did, Chris would be shirtless through most of the show (and not married) and Alex and Casey would work together. :)

**Note to all**: Casey is in here, but before you run away, she will only have a part of having a locker next to Abbie and maybe a few more conversations with her so don't freak. I'm sorry, but I love her so she is in here. Everyone thank "LOkid" because with her none of this would be possible. LOL, I sound like I just won an award.

**Tough Life**

**Back in the Pack**

The weekend went by slowly for Abbie. She stayed locked up in her room for the most part besides to run each morning. Her father stayed at work for the most part, which meant she didn't have to explain her unusual behavior.

By the time Monday came around, her father did, however, notice something wrong.

"Honey, are you sick?" he asked, looking at his daughter carefully.

"Not the best, but I'm fine," she said with an accent. Her father raised an eyebrow, but kept it to himself as he left with a silent goodbye. Abbie got her bag, stuffing everything in it she headed towards the door. She stopped short, standing in front of a mirror. Looking at herself, a looser sweater and baggier jeans with her glasses and hair down, she breathed in swiftly. Smiling a weak smile, she pulled her bag over her shoulder and left the apartment, locking it before she walked down to school.

Abbie went straight to her locker, not wanting to talk to any one else.

"You free tonight?" A voice asked from behind her. She turned around with a hateful look only to see a group of older guys.

"What are you taking about?"

"Heard you are great," another said as they walked past her. She turned around, only to get her smacked in the behind. She turned around again but they were already down the hall. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she turned back to her locker, shuffling through some stuff.

Casey held her books close to her side, practically running down the hall; head down. She was brought to a sudden stop, one which knocked her down on her back. Getting on her knees, she picked up her stuff, not daring to look up.

"Look boys... it's the he-she," Jared said with a laugh.

"Shut up," Casey said before walking past them. She had to get to her locker earlier so she could put her softball bag away. The guys shared laughed as she pushed past them. Casey wasn't the most popular person. She wasn't that bad looking just didn't fit in with the "in" crowd. Going to her locker, she set the bag on shelf.

Looking to her side, she noticed the new girl. Casey was aware of the rumors, even though she was pretty low on the popularity chain. Trying to concentrate on the task at hand, she couldn't help but noticed Jared and his friends messing with her.

"They're jerks," Susan said about thirty seconds after they left.

"Huh... oh... yeah," Abbie said, rolling her eyes.

"Casey," she offered with a smile.

"Abbie," Abbie said with a slight smile, but kept her focus on her locker.

"Well gotta put my stuff up," Casey said with a smile, as she walked towards the girls' locker room. Abbie finished putting her stuff in her locker before heading to the bathroom. After locking a stall she heard the voice of older girls.

"Yeah, did you hear about that Abbie girl? Marco said they..." Abbie walked out of the stall and pushed the girls out of the way as she washed her hands. She saw one of the girls holding back a smile and the other two gave her hateful looks.

"Ya know, you girls really need a life," Abbie said with a smart ass smile. The girls held back their laugh as Abbie washed her hands and threw the paper towel, "accidentally" hitting the one by the trash can.

"Bitch," she said, as the door swung closed.

Olivia walked down the street. Fin, walking beside her, was talking about something.

"Ya in there?" he asked, stopping. She kept walking. "Obliviously not," he mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Olivia asked, turning around, making Fin laugh.

"So..." he said, half jogging to catch up with her, "find out anything with what happen ta Abbie?"

"If you don't tell..."

"I won't," he said quickly. She looked at him before continuing.

"Her and Marco..." Olivia trailed off.

"You sure?" Fin asked, eyeing her.

"Yeah... I called her Saturday... I just... I don't know... I think there's somethin' more," Olivia said with a shrug as they started up the starts.

"Something she said?" he asked. Upon getting no reply he added, "Or the infamous Benson's feeling?" Olivia stopped, playfully hit him on the chest and then walked to her locker, leaving the older boy standing in front of the school, alone.

"Elliot!" Elliot stopped immediately, gulping. Turning around, he faced what he had been dreading all weekend.

"Hey Kathy," he said, trying to give her a kiss, but wasn't allowed.

"You never called me back," Kathy stated angrily.

"You called?" he asked innocently.

"About twenty times! Your annoying little brother was supposed to tell you," she said, tenuously pissed off.

"I'm sorry..."

"Cut the crap!"

"Excuse me..."

"Elliot, right now, I'm... we're through!" Elliot felt like the whole school was watching as she stormed off. Blood red, he headed to his next class, which, sadly he shared with Kathy.

Walking into the math class she sat by Mary, thanking the good man above that Marco wasn't in class yet, but soon regretted when Mary leaned over to her.

"So, I heard about you and Marco," she said, eyes perking up.

"Yeah, I'm sure something new to you," Abbie snapped.

"When did you become such a bitch?" Mary asked harshly.

"Again, something I'm sure is new to you."

"Screw off Carmichael," Mary said, working on the problem written sloppy on the board. Marco walked into the room about five minutes late, and came to sit down behind Mary. Abbie felt his eyes on her the whole class period. The two hours passed like two years as she sat there, trying not as much to pay attention, but she spent all her energy to hold back tears. She was still sitting there when the bell ring, only to come out of the trance by some one knocking into her while getting out.

Standing up, she looked around. Marco was right behind her, smiling.

"I had fun Friday night," he said with a smirk as he left the room.

The next hour went by quickly, as she talked to George. For some reason, he was the only one she felt comfortable talking to him. They walked to the cafeteria together. He headed over to where they usually sat, but Abbie hesitated.

"If you don't mind, I'm goin' to sit somewhere else taday," Abbie said, her face sadden.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked sweetly.

"Not at all," Abbie said with a Texas drawl. He smiled as they found another place on the lawn. Sitting down, they started at their lunches, each afarid to say much. Unfortunately, Olivia and Alex joined them within ten minutes. They both started their conversations with George, neither sure what to say to Abbie.

**REVIEWS**

_Tainted Elf_- Welcome back! Okay... so this one's kinda longer... I hope.

_Mrs. Rhett Butler_- Set this up with Eliot potential, didn't I?

_LOkid_- thanks so much! You more than rock and I love any one from my home state!


	14. Good Enough

A/N- I'm happy to bring you the newest chapter! I want to say sorry for the delay, but it is hard to write... really hard at points. I have led up to a great Olivia/Elliot chapter which is next. Hope you all like.

Mrs. Rhett Butler and Honora- thanks, I'm not the ONLY one who feels that way. I love Casey too! I want to have more of her, and hopefully will.

* * *

Elliot walked into class about ten minutes late. Looking around, he put on a smug smile and walked to a seat in the back of the room.

"Mr. Stabler, nice of you to join us," Ms Tyler said without turning around. "You can come back at the end of the hour," she then added.

"Ms. Tyler, just the other day one of my fellow classmates came in late and you did nothing about it," Elliot said, sitting down in a laid back matter.

"Awe, but the different is that 'classmate' had a pass and since I assume you do not since you have yet to bring it to me, that means you are tardy, Mr. Stabler," she said, still writing away on the board. Many let out a snicker as they watch Elliot give a defeated look but stayed seated.

"Well Mr. Stabler, if you insist on gracing us with your presence would you please answer the question on the board," Ms. Tyler said, turning around, both of her eye brows raised, holding the chalk towards him with a smirk on her face. Kathy snickered slightly as she looked at her friends.

"I would _love_ to," Elliot said, looking more than cocky.

Getting up to the board, he read the problem quickly. Looking over it again, he started, step by step. Cast away at the chalkboard, Olivia looked back at Josh who was taping on her shoulder.

"What?" she more than sniped at the sophomore.

"Did you hear about Elliot and Kathy?"

"You mean their fight after her party?"

"No, well yeah… but I'm talking about their breakup?"

"Kathy and Elliot broke up?" Olivia asked, surprised. They had been going out since sixth grade, or at least that is what everyone said.

"Yep, and word has it his eyes are on a certain freshman," he added with a smile.

Olivia looked at him as if he was an idiot, before rolling her eyes.

"Like the super popular Elliot Stabler would go out with a freshman," Olivia said before turning her attention back to the front.

Elliot then turned around and handed the chalk back to Ms. Tyler before walking down the aisle back to his chair. Giving Olivia a smile as he past her chair, he sat down and leaned back in his chair with the same smug smile.

"Wow Mr. Stabler, I'm surprised. Miss Benson actually taught you something," Ms. Tyler said with a slight smile, one that mocked the one on Elliot's face.

"She is a great teacher, Ms Tyler, I can assure you of that," Elliot said again, smiling at Olivia's head.

"Alright-y then," Ms Tyler started. "Okay, pass all your homework forward and then turn to page 214 and work on numbers on the board. You can work with up to three people. Olivia turned around and Elliot motioned to her as he pretended to flip through the book. Within a minute, Mark, Elliot, and Olivia had one group and beside them Josh, Craig, and Kayla had a group; of course, more talking when on than actual work, but no verbal complaint was made.

"So, tonight… um … about…"

"Six, at the library?" Olivia asked, well hoping that was what he was talking about.

"Alright… do you want me to pick you up?"

"That's alright, I'll just meet you there I'm going with Fin to the Burger Shoppe at four," she said, her voice fading as she rambled.

"Oh… are you two like…"

"Me and Fin?" Olivia asked, all but laughing.

"I take that as a no," Josh said, laughing.

"You know, the real question is when you two are going to go out," Craig dared to say. Everyone in the groups looked up but didn't dare to say a thing. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, meeting eyes before faking laughs and trying with easy success to get back to work.

"Liv!" Olivia turned around to see Fin rushing over to her. She was late for lunch, and didn't want to fight the line so instead she was waiting at the Pepsi machine outside.

"Hey," she said, keeping her head down.

"You and Elliot?" he asked, raising a brow.

"What, no… where…?"

"Doesn't matter, but are we still on for tonight?"

"Of course," Olivia smiled, brushing her hair slightly as she flashed a priceless smile.

"Cool," he said, stuffing his arms in his pockets. "Well," he started, "I'm gonna go, Kylie and Shane are putting on a great show in the parking lot," he said, motioning his head as he stalked off. Olivia, by that time was at next in line and she looked at her options. Pulling out a wadded bill she wait for the older boy to pick. As he grabbed his Mountain Dew, she moved in to take his place. Sliding in her bill, it quickly spit it back. Sighing, she straightens it out on the machine and tried again. Again, it made a crackling noise as the dollar was spit out of the machine.

"Here, trade you," a voice from behind her said. She turned around and saw a tall guy, with short, straight hair and wire rim glasses. He handed her a crisp bill and she handed her the wrinkled one.

"Thanks," Olivia said as she pushed in for a diet.

"Of course," he said, in a sarcastic way.

"Excuse me?" Olivia perched, turning around without grabbing the bottle.

"I said 'of course' meaning go figure you would get a diet soda. I would like to meet one girl who actually got a regular soda," he said, eyes daring her to back to him.

"For your information," Olivia started, not sure what exactly she was going to say, just knowing she wasn't going to let this… this guy talk to her like that, "I could care less about my weight and more about the taste, plus, what is wrong with drinking something good for you?"

"One, it is not at all good for you," he stated, cocky.

"That's not what I meant. I meant, better for you," she corrected herself.

"Okay, let me ask you how many sodas do you drink a day?" he asked as she picked up the bottle.

"Why is that your business?" Olivia asked, moving to the side. She then gave in, "I dunno, like maybe three," she said, thinking.

"Therefore, diet is actually worst. Get the facts," he said, sliding in his dollar in.

"What?"

"True, proven fact," he said, pushing the Diet Pepsi button. He let it drop down and make the annoying clink as he bent down and grabbed it. Olivia had to admit he had a nice ass, but she couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. Rolling her eyes, she glared at him as he stood up and smirked.

"The difference is I only drink a soda a week at the most," he said, smirking a mile wide as he past her and walked to a few more of his friends.

"Ass," she mumbled as she went to seek out Alex and/or Elliot.

Walking around to the corner where they usually sit, Olivia noticed Alex and Tim talking in a remote area. Rolling her eyes, she walked away, only to get stopped by the running Alex.

"Hey," Alex said, slowing down.

"Oh, hey… Why aren't you and…"

"Different things… anyhow, what is it I here about you and a certain senior?"

"Nothing!" Olivia said in mist of a giggle.

"Sure… I can tell by your struggle to answer the question," Alex joked. "So, party talk," Alex said, turning into her more than girly-girl stage. Olivia looked at her and moaned.

"Come on, I know you know because you always know everything!" Alex whined.

"Hey, look, let's go sit by George," Olivia said, seeing him and Abbie sitting alone. "Looks like she has officially taken your stalker away," Olivia whispered before they got in earshot of the two. Alex hit her before sitting down next to George with a friendly smile.

"Hey dude," she said, smiling.

"Hi Georgey," Olivia said with a teasing smile. "Abbie."

Abbie looked up from her nibbled on sandwich barely before giving a quick smile and almost mute 'hello'.

"So, what is happening?" Alex asked, sneaking one of George's fries.

"Not much," George said, rocking his head slightly before giving Abbie an apologetic look.

"Sounds great, really," Olivia joked.

"We missed you at the party," Alex said, almost flirting. The word party shook Abbie and she made a lame excuse before dumping her bag and leaving for inside the school.

"Okay then…" Tim said, putting his hand on top of Alex's head.

"Leave it," Alex said quietly.

"Hum…" he huffed, looking around.

Abbie wondered back into the school with ten minutes of lunch left. She felt bad leaving George behind without saying something, but really couldn't. Alex and Olivia talked over and over again about that night. They didn't seem to notice the fact that Abbie was about in tears the whole time, much less that fact she was even there. Turning towards the library, she did what anyone did who was alone, went there. Pulling out her Trig book, she worked on that.

She was surprised to meet up with Elizabeth Rodgers, from her Spanish class. Elizabeth and her sat across from each other and where both from Texas. Elizabeth, Abbie found out easily, was a wannabe prep. She was more than perfect at everything, getting A's all the time, and dressed in the "preppy" clothes. There was just something about Elizabeth that didn't make her fit.

"Hey," Elizabeth said, moving her stuff to sit by Abbie.

"Hello," Abbie replied, looking up from her book.

"So, I'm taking to John, you know, John Miller in our Spanish class, tall with glasses. Anyway, we are talking and some how the topic of the Spring Dance came up, you know, the one that is in like, I don't know… two, three weeks, well he is like, 'so, Em…' I just love when he calls me Em it's so… I dunno, hmm… well anyway, he was like, 'So Em, ya know that Spring Dance thing coming up,' I was like, yeah, because at that point, I'm not trusting myself to speak because I know I'll say something stupid like I always do. Like the one time when Kyle Tenure and I where talking and… anyway, he was like I was wondering if… HE ASKED ME… yeah, ME to the dance!"

Abbie just looked at her before saying, "Do you ever need a breath?"

"Did you not just hear me? John…"

"I'm just teasin' ya, that's great!" Abbie said, offering a smile.

"So, are you going with Marco? I heard you guys are..."

"...Officially through?" Abbie asked almost snottily.

"I see. You might want to tell the local grapevine that," Elizabeth whispered after she noticed the hasty glares from the librarian. They both shared a small laugh before simultaneously looked at the clock and started packing up.

"See ya in Spanish," Elizabeth said as she left.

"Bye," Abbie waved as she headed to Chem.

Olivia stood up as the last bell rung and pulled her bag over her shoulder.

"Olivia," she heard a voice say as she walked to the front of the class towards the door. Turning to her side, she saw the boy from lunch.

"Oh wondrous," she mumbled with a plaster smile.

"Great to see you again too," he said, pushing past her with the same smug smirk plastered on his face. She watched him get smuggled by Sammy or something like that and the two walked out of the room. Rolling her eyes, she looked for Abbie. The room was close to vacant now so Abbie probably left right away. Mumbling, Olivia left to her own locker on the other side of school.

_Ring_.

"Coming!" Olivia yelled, fidgeting with her earrings as she added a touch of makeup. She was about a half an hour late, but so was Fin. She looked around at the empty apartment and sighed slightly before grabbing her cheap but ever so cute purse and jacket as she opened the door. Smiling, she made just enough room for herself to slide out and did so. Fin was one of the only people she let into her life and house, but right now the neighbor had their door wide open and was taking much of a chance.

"Lookin' good," he smiled.

"Ready to go?" she huffed. Smiling a conceited smile, he let her lead the way out.

They walked to the Burger Shoppe within ten minutes. Taking a seat at their usual spot, they looked around for Nancy, their waitress.

"Hey ya two, da yasahwool?" she asked with a country accent and awkward smile.

"Please," Olivia smiled with a nod. It was traditional for the two of them to do the Monday burger thing, except for the fact they hadn't done it in quite a while.

"So, the party?" Fin started.

"Which one?"

"Huh… oh… this spring thing," he said, leaning back in his seat.

"What about it?" Olivia asked innocently.

"You going with Elliot?"

"What, uh… I don't think so. Kinda out of my league," Olivia said with a fake laugh.

"Sure…" Finn said, looking at the table sheepishly.

"What does that mean?" Olivia asked through a giggly laugh.

"Nuttin," he said, looking down as Nancy brought them their sodas.

"Thanks," Olivia said with a smile as she took a sip of the soda. She then looked at Fin who she noticed kept his eye on her arm. She looked at him and pulled it in slightly. "New boyfriend," she mumbled, looking down at the stain on the table.

"Olivia, you know you have to do something… you don't have to put up with this shit," he said, looking at her with sorrowful eyes.

"Hmm…" she started, not looking up. She gave a sad smile as Nancy placed a large plate of fries with four half dollar size burgers. She then placed a little dish of honey mustard in front of Olivia and mustard mixed with ketchup. "Thanks," Olivia said, grabbing for a fry. She looked at her watch and back at Fin. A smile creeps across her face as she chewed on the perfect fry.

Fin and her slipped on their sodas and ate their tiny burgers as they talked about useless stuff and then he gave her his mother's invite to supper tomorrow night. Looking up, she blinking and smiled giving a smile yes and nibbled on another fry.

"Oh shit…" Olivia said, looking up at the clock that hands where rested on 6 exactly as they gave a tiny beep.

"Have a date with your boyfriend," Fin teased.

"No," she said, standing up with a chuckle. "Unless you call studying a date."

"Study date," he said as she was about out the door. He noticed the five she slipped on the table and cursed her.

Olivia walked down the street, jacket pulled in tight. It kept getting colder outside, and it looked as if it was going to rain anytime now. Looking around, she dodged to business men and a cyclist. Cursing the street for being so crowded, she shifted off to the side of the road. Turning on the street, she let a man pass her before turning into the entrance to the library. She looked around as the warm air hit her skin.

"Olivia!" she heard a voice call. Turning towards the call, she followed the voice.

"Hey," she said with an angel smile.

"So, how have ya been?" he asked with his half cocked smile.


	15. When You Walked Into My Life

Tainted Elf- Glad to have ya back. Missed ya! Lol, thanks for reviewing! And I didn't wait too long just for you!

detectivespiritcaller- GREAT story! Me love and I hope you update, but trust me when I say I know it's hard! Thanks for reviewing!!!

Scrawler- Thanks for reviewing and such a nice review! I based the oh so perfect guy off of my brother's oh so perfect friend (who is 2 years older than me and I've been crazy over for multiple years)

Mrs. Rhett Butler- Thanks for understanding, and I don't want to do the BAM and everyone lived happily ever after and I hope this chapter doesn't seem too much like that. I think George and Abbie would be so cute together so…

Hemi Magnum and ccabello- thanks for reviewing!!

Everyone- One, can you all read "A Little Glimmer of Hope? By detectivespiritcaller? Hopefully it will have more chapter soon (wink, wink, nudge, nudge) I wrote this in the car on the way to MAYB nations which my team placed 9th!!! (B-ball btw) So the point is… I'm not sure how perfect it will be and it might sway…

* * *

"Just lovely," she said, taking a seat at the table. About that time she realized she did not have her bag or books. Grunting, she noticed his and gave a small sigh.

"Lose something?" he asked, just then noticing she didn't have any bags either. "Don't worry, I brought mine," he reassured. They flipped the book opened to the assigned page, and she started explaining the problems step by step at first and letting him take over after a while.

As they worked they chatted about this and that. Flirting of course took its turns and by the end, Olivia was sick of the light giggle and perfect smile she flashed at one of his more than lame jokes that he tried. By the end of the hour, they had plans for movies and calling Tim and Alex. Elliot had suggested they called Marco and Abbie also, but Olivia quickly objected.

"Well, ready to go?" he asked, holding out his arm in a more than silly matter. Laughing, Olivia locked arms and smiled as they headed to Elliot's house to finalize the plans and get his father's car.

The breeze outside was buoyant but nonetheless chilly. Brushing back her hair, she pulled her jacked a bit closure around her as Elliot's arm slide around her shoulder. She smiled at the fact, not wanting to brush him away, but at the same time not wanting to give him the wrong idea. Okay, so there was no "wrong" idea in this matter, besides the fact that she was easy. She wasn't that easy.

* * *

Alex fiddle with her hair before letting it hang down, framing her perfect face. Her lips shined and her eyes had a browner tone, which matched her V-cut sweater and hip-hugging jeans. Smiling, she brushed her hair one last time before leaving to walk down to the end of the street where Elliot was going to pick her up since half way through had roadwork.

"Hey!" Olivia said from the front seat as she slides in. Marco gave her a quick kiss as he commented on how cute she looked. They drove off to the movies, turning up the music as they danced in their seats.

The movie went by pretty quickly for Alex and Tim and the only part they could tell you about was the first kill when the whole movie theatre screamed. Elliot and Olivia sat by each other, and about thirty minutes into it, Elliot's arm innocently was wrapped around Olivia's shoulder. Within another hour, her head (also very innocently) was rested on his shoulder. By the time the movie ended, their heads where leaned in and arms around each other, both not noticing the crowd trying to push through. Getting up, almost as if they where asleep where almost shocked to find themselves in this position and was even more shocked when they leaned in to kiss.

Quickly pulling away, Olivia gave a slight smile and headed out as fast as she could. The drive to Olivia's was first and the longest as they sat in silence. Olivia got out and walked quickly up the stairs into the apartment with no more than a goodbye to Alex. As the car pulled away, an inquisitive Alex started to ask questions, only to be muted by Elliot turning up the music. Marco shifted in the seat to be closer to Alex and kiss her. Rolling his eyes, Elliot drove off to Alex's street next, not wanting to be left alone with her.

* * *

Olivia walked up the stairs dreadfully as down the hall with less than a frown. Grunting, she opened the door, only to see her mom all over her newest boyfriend. Rolling her eyes, she quietly shut the door and headed to her room. About three hours later, she came out for food, only to see her mom passed out on the couch and no sign of Jackson, she got out some peanut butter and a loaf of bread.

"Hey," a voice slurred from behind her in a suggestive seductive voice. Olivia tensed as visions of the night before played through her head.

"Leave me alone," she muttered, not turning around. He grabbed her arms tightly, as to show her how to spread the peanut butter. Playing with them, he laughed at Olivia's discomfort and nudging to get away.

"So, you a good as lover as your mom?" he whispered, sending chills up her spine. Olivia quickly turned around, the knife pointed at him. No, it wasn't a sharp knife, but it made its point.

"If you ever touch me again I swear…" she gasped, her eyes crazed.

"You'll what, kill me?" he laughed.

"No, I'll call the cops!" she yelled, taking a step towards the phone.

Looking at the younger girl, he gave a slight chuckle before bringing up his hand as if he was going to slap her. Making the motions, he snickered as she crinkled, and made sure her eyes where opened when he really slapped her. Knocking her into the table, slapped her again.

"Don't you ever try to call the cops on me girl. Why would they believe you anyways?" he asked, a cock assed smile crossed his face. When Olivia didn't answer, he raised his arm again, "You got that girl?"

"Go to hell!" she spat, readying herself for the next blow, on which would knock her out for the rest of the night.

* * *

Abbie laid in her bed, staring mindlessly at the ceiling. She was too scared to close her eyes. The night replayed like a 99 yard run on Monday Night Football. Why was she dressed like such a slut that night? Why did she lead him up to the room?

"Come on, Abbie, everyone knows you don't lead a guy on like that, you stupid slut!" she would yell at herself.

After a while, tiredness would consume her, only she would be waked moments later with nightmares. But, then she would be caught up, and there was no way to get out of the nightmare. She was trapped, trapped with him all because she had to be such a tramp. The girls at school where right, she was a slut, a tramp and deserved it. A light scream crept out of her lips. But it wasn't a scream because nobody was there to hear it. No one cared that she couldn't sleep, that she wouldn't live again. The world was only big enough for one, and for now, he won.

* * *

Elliot walked down the halls of the school, looking for Olivia. She would have to face him one day, if she wanted to or not. He planted out in front of her locker casually, waiting for her. He needed to know if he read everything wrong, because that kiss wasn't just one way, but maybe there was something else.

"She's not here today," Alex voice announced less than chipper.

"Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure," Alex replied. Elliot looked into Alex's eyes, knowing the answer. The rest of the day, Elliot sat through classes, eyes glued on the clock. By the middle of third period, Elliot left for the bathroom and never returned. He grabbed his stuff out of his locker and headed off to Olivia's apartment.

* * *

The knock on the door startled Olivia as she got up slowly from the TV. Opening the door slightly, she looked out.

"Hey," he said, a concerned look all over his face.

"Elliot," she said, offering him inside. He moved in and she quickly closed the door, her head down, staring at her feet.

"Aren't you suppose to be in school?" he asked. She looked at the clock.

"I could ask you the same thing," she joked, not letting him see her face.

"Alex told me you were gone and I was worried… I wanted to…"

"Thanks," Olivia said, smiling as she slowly looked up, revealing a dark red mark across her face.

"Oh my gosh, Olivia!" he said, rushing over to her side. "What happen? Was it your mom?" he asked, freaking out upon the fact.

"No, um… it's… my mom's newest boyfriend. I really have to go now Elliot," she mumbled, trying to get around him.

"What? Where? Olivia, have you looked at yourself?"

"That's exactly it, I have to go down to the police station before they fade," she muttered, looking him in the eyes as he held her.

"I'm coming with," he stated. "My dad, he is a cop, we could go to him."

"Thanks," Olivia said with a smile as Elliot led her to his car.

* * *

Abbie looked at George, for a second forgetting where she was.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, I really…" Abbie muttered, looking for the sheet she knew she forgotten. She hadn't done any of her homework from last night, but this was different. This was a team thing and she felt bad for forgetting. She was useless. Stopping a tear, she received a sympatic looked from George as he told her she could just bring it tomorrow. Nodding, she tired to work on the project, but couldn't keep interested. Giving out a sigh, she let her mind wondered again, letting herself get lost in her own little world.

* * *

Olivia walked into the office, holding tightly onto Elliot's arm. The newfound comfort was pleasing but at the same time overwhelming. Elliot received a few hellos as they past the desk and a concern look by one younger man. Leading her to a desk, one unoccupied, he let her sit. About a minute later, a woman in her earlier thirties sat down on the other desk and smile at the two.

"Hey, Elliot, your dad will be another hour, but I can get you if you need him," she offered as she brushed her light blonde hair behind her hair as she looked at the computer.

"Um… actually, Kate," Elliot started, holding Olivia's hand, "Olivia needs to talk to you." Olivia lifted up her head, revealing the redness on her face and an angelic smile.

"Okay… um you wanna go somewhere more private?" Kate asked, looking Olivia intensely in the eyes. Olivia nodded; standing up and following Kate, letting Elliot wait at his father desk.

* * *

Please REVEIW. The little purple button is your friend!


	16. When Doves Cry

Scrawler- OMG, I swear Matt, my brother's friend, will grow up to be George (if I don't first ;)) Thanks for the wondrous review!

Mrs. Rhett Butler- I'm so sorry about the leap, but I think it wasn't too big of a leap. It wasn't a real date for Elliot and Olivia. It was, I don't know how to explain it... it was personal experience, and hopefully, Elliot and Olivia will end out better than us but...

Thanks everyone else for reviewing! Btw, if anyone has any stories they want me to read, put it in your review. I don't get many chances to see what new SVU fics are out so...

* * *

**A/n**: Right away I'm going to say that I'm not sure if Abbie had siblings, and if she did two brothers. I've decided that she does have one older, two younger so... please, get over it if you know other wise, but for the sake of the story... she has three brothers. Oh, and in Mean, when Olivia was talking to the one unpopular girl, she said she was pulled away from people in school, I just realized that now, and I mean she is pulled away when it comes to home, so I hope that makes everyone happy as well, and well, if it doesn't, sorry.

**A/a/n**: I'm sorry for the wait. Truth, I've had this for a while, but I haven't had a place to upload it. The story might be staggering majorly in updates. I'm starting school next Monday, turning 15 this Wednesday, and have a funeral to go to Wednesday also. When school becomes less heckdict, I will add. But, I'm warning, I'm starting as a freshman and have 2 honors classes not to mention StuCo, so I beg, please be patient.

**Tough Life**

**This Kiss**

Olivia looked down into her hands as she sat in silence with a woman she had never met before. A deep breathe in and she took a glance up. Kate was sitting there, smiling a comforting smile to await the dark secret.

"You want to start by giving me your name?" Kate asked, offering another smile.

"Olivia Benson," she replied, not looking up.

"Alright Olivia, how old are you?"

"Fifteen," Olivia stated again.

"What happen to your face?" Kate asked once Olivia made eye contacted.

"Jackson slapped me," Olivia said, as if she was a little kid while she fiddled with her hands.

"Who's Jackson?"

"He's my mom's new boyfriend," Olivia said, actually having a bit of confidence in her voice.

"Had he hit you before?"

"He grabbed my arms to the point of bruising," she said, ruling up her right sleeve to reveal four simultaneous bruises in a row.

"Has he touched you inappropriately, I mean like..." Kate stuttered, not sure how to approach the question where Olivia wouldn't find it to offensive.

"No, um... I mean, last night, he asked if I was as good of a fu... yeah... as my mom," Olivia said, holding her right arm and biting her lower lip.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened last night?" This was the first moment Olivia realized the tape recorded, even thought she was sure Kate showed it to her earlier.

"Um... I was in the kitchen. I had snuck in there once my mom and him were pa... asleep so I could get a snack. I heard him say 'hello' but his voice... he was defiantly drunk. I asked him to leave me alone, but he wouldn't. Instead, he grabbed my arms and started playing with them. I had a knife in one because I was spreading peanut butter. That's when he asked if I was as good as lover or whatever as my mom. I got out of his grip and pointed the knife at him, hoping he would just leave me alone. I threaten to call the cops if he didn't leave me alone, and that's when he slapped me the first time. He then knocked me into the table and told me never to call the cops. I ignored him, and he hit me again, I guess knocking me out because I didn't wake later at about three." By the time Olivia was finished, tears were following down her cheeks and there was nothing she could do to stop them, nor did she want to.

* * *

Alex grabbed the notebook from the top of her locker and stuffed it into her backpack. She was headed straight to Olivia's after she finished up her and more than prayed she wouldn't run into Tim. Slamming her locker she tucked her hair behind her hair and pulled the bag over her shoulder. Keeping her head down, she ran into Abbie, knocking down her books and stuff everywhere.

"Awe... shit... I'm so sorry," Alex said, bending down to help the terrified Abbie.

"It's okay," Abbie whispered as she hurried.

"Hey, Abbie, are we okay? I mean, after the party, I haven't talked..."

"Yeah," Abbie said, genially smiling as she left to her own locker. Alex shook her head as she left to find her friend.

()()

Walking down the street, Alex turned her backpack in front of her, even though there weren't too many people around. Picking up her pace, she turned on Olivia's street. Within a minute, she was buzzing the ringer to Olivia's apartment. Getting no reply she tried again. Sighing, Alex headed home in hopes to call her.

* * *

Abbie looked at the clock one last time. Her mother was supposed to be there with Kat and three brothers any minute now. Abbie figured they got lost, knowing very well that New York City was HUGE and her mom still got lost in Houston even thought they had lived there for 10 years.

Sighing, she peaked into her dad's office. He was away on his computer and talking on his phone. Abbie, once again, promised herself she would never be a workaholic like him. She sat down her book as she stood up. Her light blue sweat pants and long, tight, dark blue top outlined her Heaven sent body as she moved to the fridge to get another Pepsi.

Grabbing the blue can, she heard the buzzard and her mother's voice from the half broken speakerphone. Smiling, Abbie press the buzzard and let her mother in.

Within a minute, a knock came at the door and the awaiting, very chipper Abbie answered the door.

"Daddy, mom's here," Abbie hollered as she opened the door. She hugged her mom and then Kat.

"How ya doin?" Kat asked as John, Mark and Bobby walked in the room.

"Great," Abbie said in her Texas' accent. "How 'bout ya?"

"So-so, it's not the same since you left, and History is completely boring," Kat said with a smile as she pulled back. The smile plastered on Abbie's face was completely fake and Kat could see right through it, but decided not to pressure it yet.

"So this is where you are stayin?" Bobby asked. Bobby was twelve, and had curly brown hair. "Yep," Abbie said with a half smile as she watched Bobby, Kat, and Mark check it out.

"We're getting a big house when we move up, right?" Mark, who was 8 asked.

"Dude, I don't think you are going to move up here, at least not for a while," Abbie said, crouching down as she gave Mark a hug.

"Why not?" he whined. Abbie and Kat just laughed at it.

"Mark..." John warned. Mark put on his best pout face only to ruin it by sticking his tongue out at John. "How ya holdin' up, sis?" he asked Abbie. His strong outlined body and deep brown eyes masked the perfect cowboy he pretended to be.

"Okay," Abbie lied, nodding.

"I'm bored!" Mark cried.

"Why don't you guys go say hey to daddy?" Abbie suggested to her younger brothers as she lead Kat to her room.

Mark and Bobby ran into the room where there dad who they hadn't seen in about a month.

Kat burst into giggles at this, but sober very quickly as she noticed John studying Abbie.

* * *

Olivia walked out of the room; tear stained face as she met up with a sleeping Elliot. Tapping him on the shoulder lightly, he thought of it more of a rude awakening until he realized where he was.

"How ya doing?" he asked, rubbing his eyes as he stood up.

"Actually," she said, thinking about it, "better than I have for some time," she said. "I mean, I guess I've never really done finished through with a threat before... so... kinda a good feelin'," she said, giving him a quick smile before walking outside.

"Wait, Olivia," he yelled as he ran after her.

"Hmm..." she asked, stopping half way down the steps. She turned to look at the pleading eyes before walking to him. She gave him a nice kiss on the lips before she pulled back.

"What?" Elliot stuttered.

"Thank you... for everything," she said before walking back to her house, leaving the gawking Elliot on the top of the stairs.


	17. New York Cafe

Wow, it has been FOREVER and I'm so sorry. I have a lot going on so, like I said before, updates will be irregular and all, so sorry.

Fear My Wrath- thank you... I think. I know the characters aren't original, because, correct me if I'm wrong, people don't want me to make Elliot gay or Olivia a bitch. I want to keep the characters themselves as I think they would be in high school. Two, "un-constitutional"? Harsh a little? I don't like that term and I'm sorry that you don't think its right to put them in high school, but correct me if I'm wrong again, this is my fic, and I want to put them a high school together.

* * *

"So, when do I get to meet Marco?" Kat asked, sitting on her bed cross-legged.

"Hmm." Abbie said, looking around at the room. "Let's just say we're... over?" Abbie took grasp the cute little bear that laid on her bed and started playing with its arms.

"That bad?" Kat asked, faced cocked sideways.

"Worst than you can imagination," Abbie said, looking down at Tabby. "So... Maggie called me, when were you going to tell me?" Abbie asked, changing the subject to her friend's new relationship. Abbie had known for a while Kat was bi even though Kat never told her directly. Kat was doing her impression of the tomato as she giggled. "Well?"

"Yeah, about that..." her words were covered with innocent giggles as she spoke, "we only went out once, and even then it ended with just a kiss." Her voice was easily readable leaking of disappointment.

"Just a kiss, that's so awesome!" Abbie shrieked, smiling at her friend. "So, do you like her?"

"I mean... I think, she's really sweet, but..." Kat stopped talking and started chewing on her cubical.

"That's a really bad habit," I said, looking down at her.

"I know." She looks down at her fingers again before popping up. "So, I'm craving a mocha and want a tour!" she said, her voice brought back excitement and joy.

"Of course," Abbie said, jumping up and fixing her pants as she grabbed her kaki colored purse. Kat followed, straightening her pants too. Her hip-hugging flare jeans and V-cut black blouse made her look jealously great as her hair flipped side to side in the ponytail. Abbie however was still in her sweats. As they told her mom quickly where they were going, the shut the door and giggled down the stairs.

* * *

Alex sat down at the coffee shop in a wait for Claire and Jane. The scent of fresh brew coffee filled the cafe. There were two college-aged guys on their computers, one reading a poetry book, and then a waitress taking a break. Going up to the counter, she order tall brownie iceys and sat down on their usual couch. She wanted to meet up with Olivia, but no answered with five times she called. She had been thinking about inviting Abbie to say sorry, but Claire, who she invited first completely hates her. Then again, besides Olivia, no one really liked her. Well, George did, but George... was... well, George was George and despite them being friends for a long time, he was nowhere near popular. Hating herself for that thought, she was happy she could quit talking to herself when Claire came in. Claire, five foot ten, perfect brown hair, a great smile, and in a cute, pink skirt that when right down to her knees and a matching top, was only not the most popular when it came to girls. All the guys loved her, but, like most of Alex's friends, Claire was a complete bitch and couldn't be nice to anyone.

"Hey, hon.," Claire said as they hugged and sat down.

"Cute skirt," Alex commented, not surprise she hadn't seen it before. Claire only wore skirts on weekends or out of school.

"Isn't it? I think it makes my butt look big," Claire joked, taking a seat. "So, is it just you and me, or is Jayne and Eli coming too?"

"Eli is at her father's in Boston this weekend, but Jane's coming," Alex said, taking a sip of the iceys.

"That looks good," Claire commented, taking it away from her and taking her own sip, "yummy."

"Want me to get you one?" Alex asked, "or do you want to wait for..."

"Would ya hon.?" Claire asked flashing a perfect smile. Alex took Claire's money and stood in line behind a cute college guy. This was the reason they met here. Great cheesecake, mochas, and topping it all, college guys. Alex smiled as he said hi and then silently told Claire, the perfect guy talker, to get up here.

* * *

"So, how's the Yankee life?" Kat asked as they walked down the busy street.

"First, hold on to your purse, and second, I'm not a _Yankee_," Abbie protested.

"Whatever," Kat smiled. "So, how far?"

"Not very, just down the street," Abbie said, trying to point out, but it was rather useless.

They opened the door to the sweeten smell and tiny ring, not noticing Alex or Claire in line.

"Wow, this is classy," Kat whispered just over the jazz music that played softly.

"Ain't it great," Abbie smiled, getting in line.

"Sue-purr," Kat said in a French like accent. Abbie giggle until she heard Claire's voice.

"Jayne!" Claire called, going out to greet her friend and give her a hug.

"She's hot," Kat whispered making Abbie roll her eyes.

"She's a bitch," Abbie whispered back.

"What was that, slut?" Claire asked, eavesdropping.

"Nuttin' you'd understand," Abbie said innocently.

"Claire, leave her alone," Alex said after talking to the waitress.

"Yeah, whatever, why are you ever sticking up for the dyke?" Claire asked snottishly making Jane laugh.

"Ya have a problem with dykes?" Kat smirked, standing up for Abbie in a not so smart way. Jane and Claire just stood there, not sure if they should laugh or back down. Luckily the waitress, in a dull voice said, "Two brownie iceys." Alex took them and handed them to Claire and Jane as she gave a polite smile to Abbie. Abbie was to kin on being polite, so instead, she turned to Kat before ordering.

"Two mochas and a piece of tiramisu," Abbie said, placing her purse on the counter.  
"Yummy!" Kat giggled, turning towards Claire and added, "I'm so glad I can eat and still look great," she said at the anorexic girls and started giggling again.

"Whatever dyke," Claire said, rolling her eyes as she and Jane walked out. Alex looked at Abbie silently, giving a pathic smile before following them.

Kat rolled her eyes and started giggling again. Abbie loved Kat's giggle. It always makes her smile even when someone like Claire is around. The sound of a single bell told them they were gone so they sat down on two over side beanbags.

* * *

Olivia looked over at her mom once again. She was still crying about Jackson, not even knowing Olivia was the one who told the police. Three bottles scattered across the floor and the smoky smell gagged her. Olivia heard the fateful noise and a mumble before she was positive her mom had passed out. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed the quiet vacuum to pick up the puke. She heard the silent stir of her mom moving and went to her side to help her get into the bedroom. After the five-minute job, she headed outside to Fin's house and then, hopefully to the park.

Stalking down the street, she headed to the only friend she could trust house. Fin knew about it all, knew about her mother's wonderful behavior and her boyfriends. But he has his own secrets that she knows, like how his girl friend is pregnant and how he used to be addicted to crack. They have a relationship that is unexplainable and untouchable. They trust each other and care deeply, but at the same time...

Knocking on the door, she didn't dare look at any of the men in the hallway.

"Hey girl," Finn said, giving a smug smile.

"You wanna go?" she asked. The park was their spot and the trail was even more so.

"Umm... sure," he said, slamming the door as they walked out of the creaking building. The door squeaked as they opened it, and Finn swung his arm over her neck as they walked.

Elliot tossed his shirt in the hamper and picked a green button up over shirt. His white tank top out lined his hard worked built abs. He pulled the green shirt on, looked in the mirror and left his room. He passed his brother and went into the kitchen, looking at his mom for a long time as if he was studying her mood.

"Can I help you?" she asked sweetly but directly.

"I'm gonna go out, okay?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yeah," his mom said, eyeing him. "Be back before five. Your father and I are going to go out so you're going to have to watch your siblings."

"Sure," he mumbled, heading towards Olivia's.

Elliot knocked twice on the door as he awaited Olivia to answer. Instead, the women he recognized as Olivia's excuse for a mom answered the door with a drunken slur.

"Whoer ya?" she asked, eyes fixed on him.

"Is Olivia here?" he asked, eyes bleeding with worry.

"Nah," her mom said, before looking at him again. "You're the senior," she stated more than asked.

"Yeah," he said with a slight smile.

"Damn you! You're the one, who called the police, aren't you? You're the fuckin freak!" she accused, he voice sobering as she talked.

"I don't know..."

"Bull shit, get out of here you..." she said, her eyes weaving side to side as she held tightly to the door. Elliot looked at her with concern before leaving to the park knowing for sure she would be there because that is where most of the cool freshman hung out on weekends and after school.

Abbie looked over at Kat as Casey walked into the café with about three other girls in short, sport shorts and Lady Softball tops on. Smiling at Abbie she walked up to the counter, her wavy red hair flipping in the high ponytail.

"Awe... chick jocks?"

"I would guess," Abbie said, never really looking at Kat. "I kinda know the red head, she has a locker beside me, but I have no idea about the others."

"So..." Kat said after a rare moment of silence, "you wanna talk about the Marco ordeal?"

"Um, we went to the party and had a crappy time," Abbie mumbled, brushing back her hair and while she looked towards Kat, couldn't look near her face.

"Oh, hon," Kat sympathize.

"Hey... Abbie right?" Casey asked, standing with two other rather tall but pretty girls.

"Yeah," Abbie said, forcing a smile as the girls sat down in the couches beside them.

"So, what are you two doing here? Hanging out?" Casey asked, unbelievably not shy at all.

"Yeah, Kat is visiting from Texas," Abbie said as she took a bit of their perfectly made dessert.

"Hick," one of the other girls hid in a cough. Both Abbie and Kat burst out laughing.

"Nah, I ain't no hick," Kat said in a richer Texas accent.

"Hey, don't diss the hicks. Hicks rule," the other girl laughed.

"She's from Missouri," the first one said.

"Yeah, Kansas City," Casey laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Awe, Hicksville, USA," Kat joked with a small smile.

The girls all laughed as the softball girls munched on caramel popcorn and Kat and Abbie sipped their drinks. Abbie kept quiet, as if she was studying the girls. She brushed back her hair again and again as they talked.

"Yeah, my brother didn't,"Kat said, looking at Abbie concern as her eyes suddenly became larger than her head. "You okay."

"Marco!" Sammie, one of the softball girls waved at the door. Abbie couldn't take his eyes off him as she trembled with fear. What was he doing here? He couldn't be here! He walked up to the group standing directly behind Abbie as he flirted with Sammie. Abbie sat there, frozen and as Kat watched her, she figured it was because of her ex standing right behind her.

Abbie trembled as he fingered through her hair, brushing it, twirling it around and around on his strong fingers as his deep laughs trickled deeply in her ears. It seems liked forever before he went to order and Abbie and Kat used this time to escape.

* * *

Elliot walked down towards the park. His eyes darted back and forth as he walked with his shoulders slugged and hands stuffed in his pockets. He couldn't believe the events in the past few days involving Olivia. Not only the thing with her mom's boyfriend, but Elliot wasn't use to someone besides Kathy. They had been together for a long time, too long almost. And now they split up, but he still felt guilty every time he was with Olivia. At the movies, it he had forgotten that the beautiful girl sitting beside him was Olivia and not his Kathy. Shaking the thought, he went in search for Olivia so they could talk and he could hopefully make since of their "relationship" or lack of one. Grunting, he headed to the park.

* * *

Alex finished off her bag of popcorn and looked towards her two friends. She knew Claire was a bitch to everyone not in their circle, but she was better than Eli. It was amazing how many people thought the popular crowd just bared each other, but truly, besides Jane, she had been friends with all of them for so long. They all ended up very beautiful. Claire had her perfect hair and petite body. Jane, who was a star basketball player, was 5'11", had blonde hair to her shoulder and a baby face. And then there was Olivia: 5'7", brown hair that laid angelically off her shoulders and an old face with the perfect smile. Every girl envied her. Alex, who was a bit taller than Olivia, had perm blonde hair, tan skin, and a very tiny body. She wore glasses and was one of the few people who could pull them off so stylish.

"You ate all of that, you pig!" Jane joked, her hair messily put up. Alex just murmured, turning towards Claire and watched as she flirted with another senior.

"Pathic," she mumbled.

"Annoying," Jane added, standing right behind her.

"Hey, um... I'll be right back, I'm going to find a bathroom," she said, smiling as she patted her bag down for some chewing gum, but didn't take it out just yet.

Abbie walked into the public bathroom stale in the park, almost running right into Alex.

"You okay?" she asked, knowing Alex's redden face as if she was crying.

"Yeah," Alex choked, chewing on her gum. Abbie looked at her with concern, but had her own problems to deal with. Her mind was flooded with thoughts of him, the night repeating itself over and over. She splashed water on her face and looked up at the mirror. For a second, she swore she could see him behind her, about to grab her and she shrieked. Quickly, Abbie yelled at herself for being so stupid and childish. He wasn't going to come after her. He didn't care about her, no one did. They would have noticed if they did.

"Why did I have to be such a slut?" she asked herself out loud, cleaning her face with a paper towel.

* * *

Okay, you know you like that little purple button, its calling your name! 


	18. Heaven's Coming

Okay, I know its been a while and it would be longer but my parents really pissed me off and then went on an all day road trip and left my excuse of a brother in charge. So now I have Wakefield basting through my speakers, a bowl full of Sour Cream 'n' Onion chips, and my laptop on my bed so... here's the story.

A/a/n- the relationship between Olivia and Finn weird but yeah... it's not that weird to me since me and my best friend have that kind of relationship.

-----

The sky filled a darker red with orange streams shining with the trees. A frosted chill whipped through the crisp air, leaving a rustling crackle through the up leaves Olivia let out a small shriek as she raced down the hidden path. She smiled with a sense of joy as Finn finally caught up with her holding a stern 'you-got-to-be-kidding-me' look in his eyes.

"Loosen up man," she said with a playful voice and a smile showing off her angelic features.

"Come on Liv," Finn pleaded, checking to make sure none of his friends were here, as they all despised Olivia, well all who didn't want to get her in bed.

His attention drifted back on Olivia as she flew her arms around his neck.

"Okay, what shit are you on?" he asked with a hasty look and careful smile. He received a playful slap and a high-pitched giggle.

"Trust me, nothing near as bad as what you do," Olivia teased, spinning around with him. Finn let out a smile and questionable sneer. But the joy ness in Olivia's giggles and smiles made him cave as he grabbed her and twirled her around in his football arms making another giggle come out as she tried to reach her feet to the ground with ended up making Finn fall on his back and her right on top of him.

"Seriously, why are you in such a good mood?" he asked, as she rolled off him and landed softly in the damp green grass.

"I don't know," she said, propping herself up on her shoulders, "I mean, I guess I've felt so shitty lately that even a little good thing like Jackson being gone feels amazing," she said, looking up at the only cloud she could she through the dark green tree tops.

"Hmm..." Finn mused, knowing exactly what she meant. Turning over to her on his side he gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and helped her up. "I hear double mint ice cream calling out names," he said in a glee filled voice as she grabbed her hand and they raced back to the public area of the park.

---------

Alex walked back to Claire and Jane chomping on her gum to get the terrible taste out of her throat. Smiling at Claire, she let out a sigh and started chewing more politely.

"So... 411?" Claire asked, walking side by side of Alex with Jane trailing a little in back.

"On what?" Alex asked confused as she raised an eyebrow.

"Tim," Claire said in a duh voice. "Marcy and Katti are telling everyone you two made out like the whole party. Eli wouldn't comment but that's just because she's your friend and all." Each one of Claire's words dripped with bitchiness but she was completely unaware how she sounded.

"Marcy said that?!" Alex asked, shocked as she wondered if it was true.

"Yeah, I mean Katti was harsher but..."

"That's because Katti's a complete bitch," Jane sniped, her face turned in hatred.

"Well, there is that..." Clair e laughed before looking at Alex.

"Okay, okay, so like we are dancing and he has his arms all over me." Alex paused to wait for the inputs.

"Guys..."

"Pig..."

"Yeah, and we head to Kathy's parents room where Abbie and Marco were... yeah, but that's another story..."

"Which we will get to," Claire laughed.

"Yeah, but we instead in up in another room, and start making out and all. We were at it for a while until Katti walks in," Alex said, rolling her eyes. "We decide to go down stairs again and that's when the whole thing with Jack and Claire started. They each had a moment of silence to collect their thoughts. Claire was a one-year-older but they were all really good friends. She and Jack, who was a senior, had gotten in a fight and she left drunk. She was still in a coma after she was T-bone when she ran a red light. Each of them walked down the pathway, afraid to be the first one to say anything.

"I went to see her this morning," Jane, who was Claire's neighbor, said.

"How... how's she?" Alex said, her voice quivering.

"Better, the doctors said she is responding to some of the medicine and one said she has a strong chance of pulling out of the coma," Jane explain as a tear pasted by her perfectly blushed cheeks.

They were pulled out of the depressed mood as a very hyper Olivia ran through the open area with a flamboyant Finn trailing with a fixed grin as he raced and picked up Olivia as they hit the ground smiling.

"Wow," Claire said, taken back as if what Olivia was doing was the most embarrassing thing in the world.

"Should we?"

"Stalk them? Of course, I mean it would be the only nice thing to do so she doesn't ruin her chances with..." Claire was about to say Elliot when she noticed him across the park. At that time Finn kissed Olivia and they raced off, leaving a speechless Claire and a disappointed Elliot. "...Or not."

"What, it was only a kiss on the forehead and everyone knows Olivia and Finn are best friends," Alex said in Olivia's defense.

"She has a point," Jane said.

"Tell it to Elliot," Claire said, watching him with a wicked smile.

-----

Elliot walked to the biggest clearing of the trail. The trees glistened as bits of the sun shot through. He saw Olivia run through the clearing and stopping and was about to call her name when he notice her talking to a trailing Finn before her joyfully picked her up and twirled her around before they fell hard to the ground. His world just stop as he kissed her. It wasn't a quick kiss, as it seemed to last for years. His lips on Olivia's body... A rage of jealousy took over before he realized that Olivia and him weren't together. She was a freshman and he was a senior. He was still in love with Kathy. He thought it was Kathy he was kissing. He still needed Kathy. Or was it Olivia?

-----

Kat waited for Abbie while humming an old Hank Williams Jr. song. Her mind kept drifting back to Abbie's odd behavior. Her sweet, flirtatious, flamboyant friend seemed replaced by a soft, shy, quite girl. That break up must have done something to her, but she couldn't see why he would actually flirt with Abbie if he broke up. Maybe she caught him and some other chick kissing at that dance, Kat thought, sighing. Abbie always had a thing for guys like that. She had been cheated on more than any one person she knew. He reminded her a lot of Sean, which brought back bad memories she really didn't want to have. That could have been it, she thought.

"Hey," Abbie said with a plastered smile.

"So, where are we headed this wondrous afternoon?" Kat asked, throwing her arm around Abbie's shoulder.

"Well, there are 1,001 jewelry things about three blocks from here," Abbie said, her eyes smiling. Kat and her loved jewelry shopping. They had millions of different earrings, rings and necklaces. It was there favorite hobby and one they only shared with each other.

"Been there?"

"Not with out you," Abbie said, walking down the street with Kats arm still around her shoulder.


	19. Hold On

A/n: Okay, I was quite depressed about how no one commented on the car wreck. Note for my non-regular Law and Order fans, Claire was Jack McCoy's assistant who was having a relationship with him and then, at the end of the season, died in a terrible car wreck. I'm sorry for the people I confused having two Claire's, but I got the idea from a Wakefield's song, "Heaven's Coming" but don't worry, I'll have a little announcement at school on Monday and then you will never hear from them again. Oh btw, I might bring Alex and Bobbi in too, but it just depends.

* * *

The soft brown trees whistled in the wind as the sun started to turn beneath the clouds. There was only at the most an hour of day light but the tall city lights were sure to keep a nice shriek of light visible for the next ten hours until the sun would finish sleeping and decided to show itself to the world again. The tall dark building tried to cast shadows upon the bustling street with every kind of persons walking, almost fighting to get home first.

Kat was all but breathless as they walked out of the last designated shop. She held her purse across her shoulder and a bag from a krinklet shop in her right hand. Looking at Abbie with tried eyes, she said she was done for the night without opening her mouth. A small, sadden, thankful smile agreed as they headed back to the apartment where she was sure in and of itself would be an experience.

Opening the door slightly, she lead Kat into the living room where Mark and Bobby sat, engrossed in the newest nicktoon. A high pitch "Abbie" rang through the apartment. Abbie, tucking back her hair, walked in her dad's study.

"Where have you been?" her father asked, not looking up from his oversized wooden desk.

"I told you we would be back by eight, I'm early!" Abbie quickly defended herself, afraid to get in trouble.

"That didn't…"

"Oh, leave her alone, Isaac. Stop being so…" her mother spoke up. Her mother was one of the most beautiful people, naturally tanned skin, dark hair matching Abbie's, and a perfect tall, slender body with a hint of a Texas accent, but not as thick as Abbie's or her father's.

"So what, Kathleen?" he dad asked from behind his desk in a more than challenging way.

"Isaac she told us…"

"No, she old you. She doesn't even talk to me anymore!" her father yelled for the sake of the fight, but before could input, Abbie did.

"You are _never _home, _dad_," Abbie replied harshly.

"Abigail!"

"Isaac, don't talk to her like that!" Kathleen yelled from her corner of the room. The room stood silent as if the slightest noise would cause world war three. Everyone inhaled deep breaths until Abbie looked into her father's eyes.

"You know what, I don't talk to you, but that's because you aren't _here_! You haven't been home without being in this stupid office! You don't give a shit about me and you are clueless to everything going on!" Abbie paused, looking at both her parents for the longest second before continuing. "You are always, oh we'll do that tomorrow, or next week! You have promised me to take me out or shopping, guess what, the only people I have done that with is Kat and myself. You don't see that I hate it here because you are too caught up in that dumbass job of yours!" Abbie looked at each of them once again before wiping a nonexistent tear away.

Her father's voice was deep and dark through the tiny hole in his mouth. "Abigail Carmichael, if you ever talk about me like that again…" his voice stop, dripping with threat.

"Isaac, calm down. Abbie, apologize to your father," her mother calming ordered.

"Sorry," Abbie said with genuine hatred as she narrowed her eyes and left the room, not even looking at Kat as she slammed the door to her room.

* * *

A slight whistle slipped passed her hair as her hair tingled slightly as she carelessly tossed the napkin in the beat up, rusting trash can. The air was denser and chilly as the broke threw it. The only light was from on of the few working lights.

By now, Olivia was sober and Fin had an intense, concern study to his eyes. They had walked that park trail three times about five other different routes about two times each. Dirt fluttered up in the air as rocks cluttered and rolled in front of them as the walked, arms wrapped around each other in a mocking way to keep warm. Olivia had not an ounce of fat to keep her warm and her jacket was tattered and thin. Fin's wasn't too much better, and that is why their close comfort helped a little.

Olivia pulled back a little bit when they got in front of his apartment building. The brick six-story building shadowed them, as they looked deeply in each other eyes, as they finally pulled apart.

"Ya sure ya don't want me to walk you home?" he asked, hand trailing her cheek.

"No, um, it's okay," Olivia said, looking down at her watch. Her mom was probably passed out if she was home so she could still kill about another hour, but past that, she wasn't stupid and knew she was still risking it walking home alone now, but she really needed alone time without a drunken mother passed out in the living room.

"See ya babe," he said with a peck on the cheek before walking up the stairs. Olivia turned her back and started walking the opposite way than towards her house as Fin cautiously followed her with his eyes until she was lost among the crowd.

Olivia walked head down with her gloved hands stuffed in her pocket. Her hair laid softly to her shoulder and swayed slightly as she walked. Her eyes had dark, skin deep eye shadow softly brushed on them and a lighter pink gloss, making her lips shine perfectly. The coat, while older, had a cooler retro look, which she pulled off perfectly.

A slight groan in her stomach told her to head home.

* * *

Elliot opened the door with a small creek. Tomorrow was a Sunday and he would have to get up to be at church at six to teach his Sunday school class and then be there until the end of eight o'clock mass. So, like every Sunday had a ten curfew, which he was exactly two minutes early. It was very iffy coming this close in fright that the family or his father's watch was set different.

His father was an up tight cop and his mom was the stereotypic Catholic wife. She was stricked in many parts and involved in everything. She always cooked supper or baked for the local whatever fundraiser. She wore a bright, almost plastered smile as she volunteer at the church for every other invent and she kept up with the Knights Of Columbus for her husband.

Elliot and the second oldest, his brother, were the only ones in the public school while every other one of his younger siblings went to St. Martins, one of the few Catholic churches in the area. Elliot had gone K-5 there, but switched over to the public school system when they took a year off to remodel the school. His mother had wanted both him and his brother to go back, but money was one issue, and Elliot made the basketball team and many new friends, so, she caved in and let them both stay if they agreed to stay with the youth group, not realizing how involving and time consuming the youth group was along with CCD which they both graduated from.

Walking to his shared room, he let out a relieved sigh at both the fact that the lights were out and that he wasn't being yelled out.

"Nice date?"

The voice spooked him, as it seemed to come out of nowhere. His brother sat on his bed, turning on the night lamp to light up about half of the room.

"Don't do that!" Elliot about screamed, ready to tackle him.

"I take that as a no," his brother teased, with a smirk on his face. He was a freshman and was pretty up to date on the grapevine even if he wasn't near the popularity as Elliot or Olivia. "That's to bad, having Miss Bitch of the World over here would be an up on my popularity scale, and Jake and Matt would come over more," he said, with a wicked grin.

"Shut up, I'm not dating no freshman, and defiantly so your pothead friends will come over," Elliot snapped, trying to convince the first part to himself.

"Whatever… now, you could get that Texas girl or Claire over here, I'm sure they wouldn't mind spearing you for a moment to… help me out," his brother said with a sick grin.

"And you wonder why you don't ever have a girlfriend," Elliot mumble before taking off his t-shirt. (omg… nice picture… must stay focus… wipes drool)

"Shut up!" his brother said, turning off the light so Elliot had to feel the way to his bed, which he managed to do only stubbing his toe once.

* * *

Well, that's it... please review!


	20. Religion in School

**A/n**: OMG 200 reviews. This is so cool. Thank you everyone!!!!

**Lindsay**- What, are you like reading my mind... lol... grr... can't give away spoilers ;)

**Everyone**- This chapter has been written, rewritten, and rewritten one more time. I worked very hard on it, because it is hopefully a translation to the next part of the story. This is going to be a three part story, maybe more because I am really enjoying writtening it. Basically, the next part is going in dept and going on the road to fix all the problems I have introduced. By the way, there are some problems I have hinted at, but never really went into dept on, and some have caught on to them, and others will be like, duh, I should have known when the problem becomes out in the open. I just, I'm trying to have only three to four right now. I have set up for there to be about seven different ones, so, its going to be play by ear from now on. That means your opinion is _very _important. Well, sorry for the long note, but it was just and fyi.

* * *

Sunday morning came with a bitter air. The apartment was silent besides the sizzle coming from the stovetop in which Abbie stood over. Kat, sitting quietly at the table, rustled through the paper, which had to be a week old. She flipped back in forth through pages, but sighed and plopped it down.

"Is there anything exciting happening. Everything in this paper is business," Kat said, looking up with her hair in pigtails dangling right below her shoulders.

"Have you read the title?" Abbie asked, her voice as flat as the Texas' plains. A shrieking curse escaped her lips as her arm shined red and a bitter hiss came from the frying pan.

"Ouch…" Kat said sympathetically as she tried to help Abbie over to the sink.

"I got it," Abbie bitterly replied, shoving past her best friend as she aided her arm.

"Whatever," Kat said, her harsh voice matching Abbie's as she sat back down.

The rest of he Carmichaels got up at eight, dragging around in their stockings. Abbie's parents refused to say a single word to each other as they sat across from the table and ate the delicious breakfast their daughter made. By eight forty-five they were all dressed up and ready to leave to Sunday morning church.

* * *

Elliot woke up at five thirty, trying very hard to wake up his brother as he did so. The quiet sway filled the house and brought a peaceful remedy as he button up his over shirt. His dark blue polo and kaki pants brought out his perfectly tanned skin and short brown hair. After making sure he was presentable, he looked at the clock. It was 5 forty-five, so he still had fifteen minutes to eat. He didn't know why, but since he could remember, the rule had always been with his mother, no eating two hours before Mass. Out of the few religious rules she did have, that was one of them, and one of the most strongly believed one right behind Mass every Sunday, no matter what, and prayer before family dinners except at a public restaurant.

He looked around the house on last time before deciding to hit a gas station for a cheap cappuccino and a bagel.

Since he was allow to us his father's car, he walked down to the dimly lighten parking garage, and found the black, almost beat up, mustang and head off to the local Quiky Mart and then to church.

* * *

Alex woke up with a moan to a thud and bang at her door. The bleak light shred through her eyes as she attempted to open them. Blinking twice, she reached for her glasses to read the clock. She had approximately an hour to get ready, so her legs stretched as she turned on the radio and sprang out of the bed, looking like a used slinky, almost tripping on a pile of clothes that littered the floor.

She picked out a light, spring colored green blouse, a white tank top, and a vertically stripe matching green shirt and laid it on her bed as she started up her shower that was connected directly to her room.

The church thing was just a charade. Neither of her parents are religious. They never prayed at meals, never talked about religion, but her father was always out in the public, working directly under the governor, so, the religious thing made him look like a family guy.

After about seven pretty good songs sung, Alex turned off the shower and was met by a chill fog when she opens the shower door. She finished with the bathroom, and then moved to her room, slowly putting on the shirk and the white tank top. She then applied her makeup, not too much, but just a little green eye shadow and some lip-gloss.

"Alex, dear, you need to get a bit to eat before church," her mother said, passing by her room in her heels. Alex just rolled her eyes; _sure_, she would eat. They would be eating after church with some of her father's friends, so, why would she eat before that. It's only about an hour away.

* * *

The day passed by slowly, each second dragging like it was the final minute of a tied game. Slowly, the sun decided it was time to sleep, and with that, in the city that never sleeps, everyone closed their eyes in await for the next day.

* * *

Olivia woke up at six like every morning for the past year. Her head pounded after the intense fight with her mom last night, but sympathy consumed her, so, she went to check on her. Of course, she was passed out on the couch with a lovely mess below her. Olivia's first task was the mess, which she had now become numb to cleaning. After disposing the bag, she ringed her mom's arm around her neck and carried her carefully in her room as she headed for a quick shower.

The pain of her mother's drinking had become almost numb, but their fights, they were new. Her mother's harsh word played through her mind, as she got ready. She was useless, worst than the man that by definition was her father. Olivia kept telling herself, her mom was just trying to get to her, but the pain was still there, and for that, she couldn't forget about it and wonder, maybe the things were true.

Pulling a dark blue top over her head, she studied herself in the mirror. Her hair hanged by her shoulder, straighten and highlighted. She hated how it looked, but decided to keep it that was as she walked out the door, not even attempting to look for food.

Alex ran down the stairs to meet Olivia, her hair pulled tightly back in a messy bun with her thin-wired glass framing her perfect face. Alex flipped her book bag over her shoulder before the doorman opened the door with a smile, which Alex returned.

"I really need to get one of those," Olivia joked, teasing Alex about being rich.

"Yeah… Oh… did you hear?" Alex asked excitingly.

"What? You broke up with Tim?"

"No, I mean, about Claire?"

"What, did she finally decided to leave and go off with Daddy?" Olivia asked, rolling her eyes.

"No, not that Claire. Claire Kincaid, she died this morning," Alex said, tears threatening to fall again. She had gotten called at three when it happened, since her and Claire were close for a while, and had spent the morning crying silently in her room. She would refuse to let her father see her cry. While he was a good man, he was proud and strong and refused to believe in weaknesses.

"Oh my gosh…" Olivia said, hugging her friend for comfort before they walked to school.

* * *

Olivia watched the door as the warning bell rang. A few people shuffled in, but most were sitting on the back of chairs or on desk talking to their pack. Elliot wasn't here, but that was nothing to worry about, he was often late, blaming it on StuCo business.

"So, did you hear about Claire?" a junior asked her, sitting on the desk in front of her.

"Yeah, I fell bad about it," Olivia said, trying to be sympathetic like she was suspected to be, but today, she didn't feel for everyone else too much.

"Yeah, I mean, I feel bad, because I didn't really know her that well, but she was on the Debate team," he said, looking at her and talking to her as if they were friends forever.

"I know…" Olivia said, sliding genially into her chair as the final bell rung and Elliot finally slithered into class like a snake.

Roll call wasn't taken quickly before the announcements came on over the PA system. With a annoying, almost too clear of a voice, the secretary started: "It is my unpleasant duty to inform you, late last night, Claire Kincaid passed away in the hospital after being in a coma for almost a week. A prayer session will be held for her after school for anyone who wishes to come. Guidance councilors are available for anyone who wishes to talk. I know you all fell my pain, and I hope we can get through this and let it built us stronger, not just and individuals, but as a school. Thank you."

A few muttered tears rang through the room, and a single gasp let out by a girl. Jamie, one girl Claire was always around was unusually absent. As the room fading hushed, the teacher quietly tried to take control.

* * *

Olivia had successfully managed to avoid Elliot and Fin, but a gut feeling told her to find him. The lunch bell rang, and while she stayed frozen, she thought briefly about what to do. She hadn't figured out why she was avoiding them. Fin, they had kissed before, sure, but there was something more there. And Elliot, she was guilty that she kissed Fin and felt like the whole world knew, when in fact, not even her best girl friend, Alex, knew. Standing up, she headed to lunch, deciding to avoid everyone in her little group altogether and instead go sit with Abbie.

There, another gut feeling arouse, and she knew this one was serious. Maybe she had misjudged Abbie. Maybe Abbie was like most of the people she hung out with, but Olivia seriously doubted it. Shrugging off the feeling, she waited in line, only to get some fries and grapes.

* * *

Abbie and George walked out of the line and sat down on a hill together to eat. The sun shined bright into their backs, heating up their cool meals.

"You want a soda?" Abbie asked as soon as she sat down. George looked at her with a twigged smile and started digging through his pocket.

"Don't worry bout it, Coke or…"

"Coke's fine," George choked, silently thanking her in between bits.

Abbie walked towards the soda machines. George and her had stayed late to talk to Ms. McCoin about the project, so they were one of the last few in lines, meaning the soda machines didn't have much of a line. Walking up to the Coke machine, waiting behind two sophomore girls who gave her dirty looks, she waited, looking around. There were about two hundred people outside, about one forth of the school. Since it was a small school, well compared to her last that had 800 in the freshman grade, most people knew most people, meaning, most people knew about her. Sighing, she placed a dollar in the machine, punching in a Coke, she let it fall, grabbed it and the two shining coins and placed them back in the machine, this time getting a Sprite. Grabbing that out of the bottom, she turned around, running right into a girl who had just left the bathroom.

"I'm… sa…sorry," Abbie stutter, cursing self-consciously as she picked up the sodas.

"It's my fault Abbie," Alex said with an off smile. Again, like the other day in the park her eyes were red. She knew Claire, Abbie figured, so offered a sympathetic smile.

"Bye…" Abbie again stuttered before leaving to get back to George.

Handing him his soda, she sat down to her peanut butter sandwich without any jelly. They chatted about this and that, and were met by Casey and a few of her friends, all which weren't eating, just sipping on water bottles since they had finish their meals. With only fifteen minutes left in lunch, Olivia joined them, surprisingly without her fan club. She gave a polite smile to Casey and her friends, but sat down across from Abbie, chewing nervously on her half bowl of grapes.

"So, I'm waiting in this shop, and Marco comes up and actually talks to me for about a whole ten minutes," Sammie said, giggling with Casey and Sarah.

Olivia was the only one to notice Abbie flinch at Marco's name, and felt rather stupid asking about it. Sammie had no idea that Abbie went out with Marco, so there was no reason to embarrass her now. Olivia sat there, silent, working out the perfect plan in her head as she watch Abbie and George, feeling a bit slightly envious for Alex as they flirted, not even noticing.


	21. Sick and Tried

**A/n: I'm am soooo sorry for the wait. I know it has been a long while, and again, sorry!**

**A/a/n: I know the different relationships in here might be confusing, but trust me, go to a highschool for a day and its how it is. Also, manyof the relationships are based off actual events with either me or another friend, including Fin/Abbie (just friends) in this chappy.**

**One last note: I am going to start having a must read of the week, either one reviewers told me to check out or I found on my own. Please, if you would like me to read your story, put the title in the review and I promise to check it out asap!**

**MustRead of the Week: _A New Light_ by Krystina01**

**

* * *

**

**Tough Life**

**Sick and Tried**

**The next week went by slowly as term test drew closer. Three big things popped in everybody's mind: term test, Spring Fling, and spring break. All of them planned out the rest of the year. Term test: whether or not you pass your class (20 of you grade). Spring Fling: who was going with whom. And then there was spring break. With the test on Friday, dance Friday night, spring break was the next week and a half. This determines everything. Since the neighborhoods that went to the school were so different on the income level, place ranged from your aunt's house, the other side of the city, another part of the country, and even other countries.**

**All four of these were about equally split up on which on you did. Olivia and Fin where staying at his aunt's house in Brooklyn, Elliot was going to California with four other seniors and two juniors from the basketball team along with a few senior girls, including Kathy. Abbie was going to Texas to stay with her mom. George and Alex's family where going together on a cruise to some beach in Mexico.**

**Now, all they had to do was get through finals together. Olivia had to take the Trig final only, even though she got an A in the class, but she missed too many days. George, Kathy, and Alex had none; Elliot had Trig too, along with Chemistry. Fin only had Spanish, so he go to come late and leave early. That was one of the pluses about this school. If you got an A you didn't have to take finals and got out of school for the day. But, you also could only miss three days tops for that class, which meant Abbie had to take all of them. But that was Friday, and today was Monday, the long, the boring, Monday. Everyone's feet dragged in the building, everyone's eyes held on shade of red and almost no one had homework done.**

**Olivia ran down the list on her paper, checking her answer before standing up quickly and making her way to the front, purposely knocking Elliot's paper as she passed him. She didn't know way, but she hated him now, she has hated him the past week, ever since Tim told her and Alex about him and Kathy and him going to California. A part of her wanted to go with him, a part of her wanted never to see him again. Why? They weren't going out. But still, she thought they had something, but now, Kathy was everything to him and she was nothing, yet.**

**Narrowing her eyes as she walked to her seat, letting her hair flip and sat down with a sly smirk. Every guy in the room noticed her flirtious moves, but Elliot seemed not to notice, or at least acted like he didn't.**

**One by one people turned in the quiz, and as they passed by Olivia's desk, they either gave her a turned on smile or an evil glare. Rollin her eyes, she turned back to her homework but drew endless doodles on the side.**

**

* * *

Abbie's class was just as exciting. Marco sat right behind her the whole class, playing with her hair when she leaned back.**

**As she pushed back, writing out everything, step by step, she felt the pencil on her neck, teasing her with each taps.**

**Her hand when back to rub the spot only for a moment when he hit her slightly with the pencil tip, letting out a small chuckle when she tensed.**

**The pencil continued, until it turned into his finger, twirling her hair. The thought of his touch sent chills through her whole body, torturing her soul with every movement.**

**How she wanted to move, turn around and tell him off, but her body didn't, couldn't move. He controlled her still. He had all the control and she was nothing, not now, not ever. And still, after all of this, it was her fault; as much as she wanted to blame him, she couldn't. She was the slut, she was the one who lead him on; all he did was give her what she deserved.**

**"Okay, now clear your desk and get ready for the quiz," the sub said, looking around the room with a tight, sympathetic smile. Slowly, with groans drowning the class, Abbie moved her notebook aside, but then changed her mind and moved it off the desk to the bottom cubby.**

**

* * *

By the end of second block, Alex was ready for school to end. And as the bell rung, she wanted so much to bolt out of her chair and head for the library, but Mr. Munch had already privately asked her to stay back.**

**Her mind raced as she gathered her things and watched everyone leave.**

**"Are you coming?" Olivia asked, standing beside her, backpack slung over her shoulder.**

**"Um… I'll meet you there," Alex said, her voice uneasily quick and jittery.**

**"You aren't going to skip lunch, are you?" Olivia asked specificity.**

**"No, I just… just, I'll meet you there, okay!" Alex got a little harsher than intended, but Olivia put her hands up in defeat, and hesitantly walked out.**

**Alex's voice changed to a lighter tone when she looked at Mr. Munch, who was now sitting on his desk.**

**"What'd'ya need?"**

**"I talked to your mother the other day," he said, looking uncomfortably at her.**

**"And?" Alex wasn't sure where this was going, but didn't like it.**

**"Well, why didn't you tell me about the Harvard program?" Alex's mind eased as a smile pierced her lips.**

**"I wanted to get the final details," Alex said, looking at him with a smile. She had been accepted into a summer program at Harvard. It was something she had wanted to do, but it was more for her parents.**

**"Well it is great! Next time you try for something like that, I'm your recommendation, you got that?" he asked with a smile. Alex liked Mr. Munch. He was a family friend, even though he was pretty young compared to her parents.**

**"Well, thanks. I… I gotta go ta lunch," Alex said, slinging her backpack over her shoulder before heading to the library.**

**

* * *

Abbie looked at George with a slight smile. She had to admit, he was cute, really cute, but she couldn't see herself getting involved with anyone, at least now.**

**"Hey you two!" Casey said, taking a seat across from Abbie on the ground.**

**"What, no groupies?" George teased.**

**"Ha," Casey said sarcastically while throwing a grape at him.**

**"Ouch!" he yelped, pretending to be hurt. "So where are they?"**

**"Sarah is sick… well faking. And Sammie is eating with Marco," Casey said, rolling her eyes. Again, Abbie flinched, but this time it didn't go unnoticed.**

**"You okay?" George asked, looking at her.**

**"Yeah, sure…" Abbie said, picking at the excuse for potatoes in front of her.**

**"It's not good to keep it in," George said, concern.**

**"Well, if it means anything, I think he's an ass too," Casey said, looking up from her soda.**

**"Thanks," Abbie said, faking a smile.**

**The lunch bell rang and people slowly got up to head to their lockers. Abbie was about to bend down and pick up her tray when she found out George already had it in hand.**

**"I got it," Abbie insisted, but George just smiled and walked to the trash can.**

**"Thanks," Abbie said, catching up to him after he got out of the line. "I owe you."**

**"Um… Abbie?" George's voice was shaking as he looked at her, but kept a smile.**

**"Yeah?" she asked as they headed inside.**

**"The Spring Fling, that is coming up… and, I was… I mean you don't have to if you already… but if you." George was mad at himself. He was _never_ this bad at talking. He could even ask Alex out better than this, and he had liked her since… forever.**

**"Um…" Abbie's mind raced. She couldn't do the dance thing. It wasn't his fault… it was just… she couldn't. "I…" She never got to answer verbally; her face had given all the information she needed.**

**"It's okay… I understand if you don't want to go with me," he said solemnly.**

**"No… George, I promise, it's not like that!"**

**"Abbie," he said, turning around to face her, "you don't have to explain, it's okay." The look on his face killed her, and as she looked up to tell him yes, he was already gone.**

**

* * *

Abbie looked at herself in the mirror. She was pathetic, but didn't care. She couldn't move, but really, she didn't want to. Looking out the door to make sure there were no teachers, she walked out the back door of the stair case. Keeping her backpack tight, she headed towards home, the most deserted place in the city since her mom, brothers, and Kat went back home last weekend.**

**As she was about to get to her building, she heard someone calling out at her. She saw a boy, one she recognized but couldn't place where, jogging across the street in sweats.**

**"Abbie, right?" he asked, when he was within five feet.**

**"Yeah… and you are?" Abbie asked, scared.**

**"Fin, Olivia's friend… I'm a sophomore," he said with a hey smile.**

**"Skipping? You don't look too sick," Abbie joked when she suddenly felt safe and almost comfortable. He faked a cough and she started giggling.**

**"Nah, I'm babying sitting my sick brother," he said, using his head to indicate his apartment building. She was surprise of the difference from across the street. Those apartments where a lot more run down compared to the brand new one she and her father moved into.**

**"Awe… how old?" Abbie asked, walking into her building, and momenting for him to follow. She wouldn't usually let a complete stranger into her house, but she was freezing since she didn't trust herself to sneak to her locker before skipping.**

**"Five," Fin said, smiling and walking into the building. "So what about you? I wouldn't take you for the type to skip."**

**Abbie quickly became uncomfortable, and tensed but answered, "Me neither. I just… I really couldn't… ya know…"**

**"Ha, yeah, that's cool," he said, his head going back a bit as he smiled. "Hey, I need to get back up," he said, couching, "you wanna join me? My bro is probably sleepin' by now," he offered.**

**"Um… I'm not…" Abbie's mind flashed back on the guy she already rejected and how guilty she felt about that, "sure… if ya don't mind."**

**"Cool," he said, opening the door for her.**

**

* * *

Olivia took her seat for Chem. and started looking around the room. Elliot was flirting with some junior, but kept his eyes right on her. Olivia so pissed off at him, and the weird thing was, she had no clue why. She just knew she _needed_ to be mad, and so, she was.**

**"Okay, who's not here?" Mr. Hendricks asked, looking around at the class who has just gotten quiet. When they stayed silent, he looked at his chart. "Okay, has anyone seen Ms. Carmichael?" Still the class stayed silent. "Ms. Benson?" he asked, remembering she was the one who showed Abbie around her first day.**

**"Umm… haven't seen her since first block," she said like she was annoyed by the question.**

**"Hmm… well, I guess she won't be joining us today," he said, marking it in his computer before motioning everyone to get their gear.**

**

* * *

Abbie and Fin were surprised on how much they had talked about. It was weird, the comfort they found in each other. Stuff Fin had never told anyone came out. He talked about him getting Kiya pregnant. Then it became Abbie's turn. She started off about Sean, her best friend for so long.**

**"Yeah, I mean, it just kinda happen, ya know?" She was surprised with everything she was telling him; most stuff Kat didn't even know.**

**"Hell yeah…" He then looked up at her and asked, "Do you regret it? I mean, with Kiya, I know I did," he said, looking over at her with caring eyes.**

**"Well, I mean, we really had something, and I'd be lying if I said we didn't love each other, so no, I don't think I do?"**

**"What about you and Marco?" Abbie's face filled with horror as she looked down. "I'm sorry, that was… I'm sorry, I'm stupid," Fin said, getting up.**

**"Well, um… it's past four; my dad will get suspicious if I don't get home…"**

**"Abbie… thanks," he said as she got up, tripping over.**

**"For what?" she asked, genuinely chuckling.**

**"Listenin," he said right before she shut the door.**

**

* * *

Well there you have it... I know it took forever, but it's done! lol! Hope you guys like the Abbie/Fin thing, and don't think it is too unrealistic.**


	22. Girl Rule

**Dedication:** This is for Molly Bowden, a cop who died last week in a town very close to mine. While I never met Officer Bowden personally, it has brought our communities closer together and has shown how people can put difference aside to help with a problem.

**A/N:** Okay, I took the day writing this while I had headphones BLASTING in my ears so I wouldn't have to listen to my parents fight, again. So, I'm not sure the mood of this, just remember before you try to kill me, teenage girls, no matter how "sweet and nice" _can_ be VERY bitchy. It is a fact of life. And while it does seem completely out of character, if you have ever been around teenage girls, you know its true.

**A/a/n:** The pairings in this are very awkward, but again, this is a high school. Relationships are never black and white. There is _always_ that guy that doesn't fit the boyfriend category, or the girl you just love, but would never be more than a friend. I'm sorry for justifying myself constantly, but some shelter people do not know this and it seems totally foreign. Oh, and there is a class schedule at the end of the chapter. I wanted to clear up for my stupid mistakes along the way. Once I finish the story I will redo it, so… until then… don't mind the thing on the first chapter.

**Must Read of the Week: **_As it Seems_by** AmandaL**

Fin looked across the street as he packed his bag. It was kind of stalkerish, but he was waiting for Abbie to leave so he could walk to school with her. He hated how they left everything and knew he had to apologize. As he saw her literally storm out of the house, he opened his door and called out to her.

"Bad morning?" he asked, catching up to her.

"Yeah, my dad found out I skipped. I'm sick of him, he's such a…"

"Prick, jerk…"

"More like self conceived ass. He only cares about his job or stuff that makes _him_ look bad," Abbie said, looking down the road and then to Fin. "I mean, I know it could be worst, but still…"

"Abbie, you're beautiful, smart, and very talented from what I know, and if your dad doesn't see that… well, his lost. You, no one, deserves that."

"Thanks," Abbie said as they reached the lawn.

"Well, I better get going, see ya," he said, walking off, leaving Abbie to the library.

* * *

Alex was sick and tired of her parents. They hadn't been home for a week, and when they did get home yesterday, they spent all last night out with friends. "And they wonder why I'm so screwed up?" she said to herself as she rolled her eyes. 

"Hey babe, um…" Tim said, stepping in front of her.

"Yeah?" she asked, confused why he hadn't kissed or hugged her yet.

"I'm sorry, but yeah… um… it's… we're over," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets as he looked around uncomfortably.

"Wha… what?" she asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"Alex, I'm sorry, but… it's just, with Kyie not moving… I'm sorry, I really am…" Tim looked down at her with a tight smile. He couldn't believed that he actually felt that bad, but he knew there was something wrong with Alex, so it left a pound of guilt there.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Alex said harshly, looking at him with nothing less than evil eyes.

"Alex, I swear…"

"Whatever," Alex mumbled with bitter hatred as she left him, trying not to let herself start crying as she wonder how she could be so stupid and believe that a popular guy like Tim would like _her. _Those where Olivia and Clair's boyfriends, not hers.

She looked down at her bagel she was munching on. Ripping off larger pieces at a time, she quickly stuffed in her mouth as she made her way in the school, pissed.

* * *

Olivia looked around the school yard, slowly judging each of the students. She never really took the time to study them, never really tried to figure out their stories, so while she sat there, under her tree. There was Jennie, a girl she used to be best friends until Jen's brother was murder and she became all gothic. Jen introduced her to a lot of stuff, both good and bad, and she missed her, but as she watched her hang off her boyfriend with the complete black wardrobe she didn't miss her that much. Her eyes then sat on Vic, a sophomore. He hung out with himself but was usually well dressed. He wasn't ugly by any stretch but after the year being gone, no one really talked to him. 

"Hey girl, whachaupta?" Olivia looked up to see Marco standing above her.

"Hi," she said meekly, looking down at her bag. He was no doubt one of the cutest guys in the school, and right now, the closest thing to Elliot. Deciding on a new approach, she looked up at him with a smile.

"Where's Sammie?" she asked in a flirtatious voice.

"Sammie who?" he replied in the same tone, sitting down by her.

"Awe," she said, smirking at his response.

"So, there's this dance this Friday," he started, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"So I've heard…"

"Well, got a date?" he asked, brushing her hair back.

"Um… I do now," Olivia whispered in his ear before getting up and walking into the building so Marco could stare at her backside.

* * *

Abbie walked into class five minutes before the bell rang and took a seat, watching the people around her. Most of them were either working on their homework or talking in groups of two or three. Sitting down at her desk, she got the pages of homework out and then looked up at the board as she copied down the homework for the day and opened her book to it. 

Rolling her eyes, she started to work on it, only to get stopped two problems later by the bell.

"Everyone," Mr. Flick started, looking at the room, "get out a pencil and send your homework to the front. No one talk and every desk cleared off," he said in a bitter tone. "Now, as some of you may have already guessed, most of you failed the quiz yesterday. So now, you have another quiz today worth 300 points, which, since I know most of you can't figure it out on your own, will be about 20 your term grade." He started handing out different papers back, most of them containing an F. "You're lucky," he said in reply to the groans, "I was going to make the quiz you took yesterday worth 79," he said as he walked down Abbie's row and then stopped at her desk. "There was, however, one perfect paper," he said as he handed her a paper with an A on the top, "so, Ms. Carmichael, you are excused from the test."

Abbie quickly got a lot of evil glares with that's not right, but just ignored them.

"Actually, you know, you're right, it's not. I shouldn't let you redo the quiz," he said, glaring at them when he finished passing back the quiz. "Here is how it works: If you get an 90-100 it is worth 20 points, 85-89 its worth 50, and if you got a 80-85, it is worth 100. Everyone else, it is worth 300. Now, get to work," he said, handing the 5 page quiz back.

* * *

As Olivia walked outside the cafeteria doors, she looked at the different groups. She smiled as she passed people she knew from junior high waved at her. It was part of the routine; she was expected to be nice to everyone, which usually, she didn't have a problem with, but lately, it was becoming more of a hassle. 

She saw Abbie and George sitting on the hill with a few of the softball girls. Smiling, she walked towards them while looking for Alex.

"Hey," Olivia said with a smile. She got a few hellos but mostly the cold shoulder from everyone but Abbie. The lunch period was spent like that and it made Olivia very uncomfortable. She usually could go anywhere and be welcome, but it was awkward and she still wasn't sure while she sat by these people. None of them were really her friends, and Claire and Eli were both under the tree, but she still felt connected to Abbie.

After the softball girls left to play catch and while George was taking Abbie and her tray, Olivia took the time to talk to her.

"Where were you yesterday?"

"Fin's," Abbie said with a surprised smile.

"Fin's? What were you doing there?" Olivia asked, surprised.

"Talking…"

"You ditched? You know that is five days…"

"My dad gave me a note last night after 'grounding' me," Abbie said with a shrug.

"How long?"

"Um… two weeks, but he's probably already forgot, and even if he hasn't, he doesn't pay enough to notice," Abbie said with an annoyed tone.

"I see… So, who are you going to the Spring Fling with?"

"Um… I hope George will still let me take him up on his offer," Abbie said right before he sat down.

"Seriously?" he asked, smiling ear to ear.

"Forgive me?" Abbie asked with a fake puppy dog smile.

"Seriously?" he asked again.

"How cute," Olivia awed.

"Hmm… after school we are going down to the café, wanna join us?" Abbie asked, looking at George while asking Olivia.

"Seriously?" Olivia asked, mocking George.

"Yeah," Abbie said in her preppy voice.

"Only if you will come to my sleepover after the dance," Olivia said. Abbie hesitated but agreed.

"What, I'm not invited?" George asked, hurt.

"No," Olivia said, standing up and waving goodbye as she left to hang out with some of her usual friends.

"So, is she your friend?" George asked.

"Not sure, I mean… she nice and all…"

"But?"

"It's just I don't think I'm New York 'popular' type. I mean in Texas, a party was out at a barn with beer and country music. The more of a country girl you were, the better. Here… it's just…"

"Yeah, you're fitting in fine," George reassured her.

"Sure, and that's why I'm the school slut?"

"While, screw them… okay, bad pun," he said with a slight chuckle as they stood up.

"Thanks George," she said as they left for inside.

* * *

Alex couldn't stand to eat anything. She felt so sick that she just wanted to lie down and die, but she knew she wouldn't be able to go home. To go home, your parents would have to come get you, and no way in hell would they. So, instead she headed to her third block class to get the education she needed even though she completely despised geometry. 

As she walked into the class room, she looked around. George, surprisingly, wasn't here yet. Watching for him, she saw him walk up with Abbie. They were laughing at something and before she left, he gave her a hug.

Alex couldn't believe it. She was completely infuriated by the fact George would even think about hugging Abbie. For Christ sake, she was a complete slut. Alex was so surprise that someone as smart as George would fall for that kind of trap. Looking around the room, she found the first group she knew would listen and walked up to them.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," Katie and Emile said in unison.

"You guys, I haven't told you about the party, have I?"

"What do you mean?" Katie, the world's most dedicated gossiper asked.

"Kathy's party, about Abbie?"

"Oh with the whole Marco thing, _everyone_ heard about it," Emile informed her sweetly.

"Yeah, and you believe a bunch of rumors?"

"Ha, and why do I see the irony of this conversation?" Katie asked with a sly smile.

"Hey, I was there!" Alex started in defense. "Anyway, I walked in on them, you know…"

"So, it's true? Marco actually did it with a freshman?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he had too much of a choice. She was all over him at the party when she wasn't off flirting with another guy," Alex said, rolling her eyes for affect.

"That explains a lot," Katie said with a smile.

"And damn, I was hoping to believe the dyke one," Emile said, disappointed.

"Sorry babe, you're stuck with me," Katie teased. Emile, like most people knew, was a lesbian, but Katie wasn't. They were just best friends and Katie _always_ teased her. Alex started giggling at their jokes, but quickly took seats when Mr. Flick came into the room. He wore a worn smile as he looked around the room. Writing problems up on the board, he sat down at his desk without a word.

* * *

Abbie walked into the Chem. room only to get stopped by Elliot as he pulled her back to the corner, making her jump. 

"Excuse, you have _no_ right to…" Elliot quickly cut her off.

"Do you know who Olivia is going to the Spring Fling with?" he asked frantically.

"What? No," Abbie said confused because she just figured they were going.

"Good. I was afraid you did and were not going to do anything."

"What? Who? What are you talking about?" Abbie asked, very confused.

"Marco." The statement was so hard and it hurt both of them when he said it. At about that time Olivia walked into the room and moved over to them but only received the evil eye.

After class started, she ripped out a piece of paper and passed it to Abbie.

_**What's wrong? Did I do sumthin? **_

_**-You freakin idiot. Not only is it bad enough to go out with an ex, marco is really not the guy you wanna date.**_

_**I don't know what kinda issues u 2 had, and I know its harsh to go out with an ex, but from what I recall, you hate him!**_

_**-For good reason.**_

_**Ur just jealous**_

_**-Of what? Marco and you? No, but trust me, you don't wanna go there! he's an ass! **_

_**Mmkk…. **_

_**-I'm serious**_

_**What'd he do then?**_

_**-I can't… you no it is none of your business! **_

When Olivia got the last part, she just glared at Abbie and threw the note paper awayOlivia couldn't believe Abbie was being such a prune about it. I mean, she was clearly over him, so, noting the odd behavior she stop to talk to Abbie at her looker after class.

"I'm not sure what the deal is with you and Marco, but…"

"Rule one: never date an ex," Abbie said simply as she stuffed her things into her bag with a grunt.

"You hate him?"

"More than anyone." Abbie stopped and her hatred turned to compassion. "Olivia, Marco is not the kind of guy you want to get involved with, just trust me. I don't want him to hurt you too." Abbie shut her looker and walked off, leaving Olivia speechless at her own.

* * *

**Freshmen**

Olivia: Trig (T); Juvi Law; Chem.; Spanish

Alex: PE; Juvi Law; Geometry; Civic

Abbie: Trig (F); English Lit; Chem.; Spanish

George: Civics; English Lit; Geometry; Psychology

**Sophomores**

Fin: Drivers Ed; Spanish; Geometry; Civics

**Juniors**

Marco: Trig (F); Yearbook; Speech II; Creative Writing

Tim: Trig (T); PE; French II; Creative Writing

**Seniors**

Kathy: Trig (T); Yearbook; AP Chem.; AP American History

Elliot: Trig (T); Yearbook; Chem.; AP American History


	23. Rinse

**A/n**: wow, it's been a while. Spring break is here and I am the only one in town stuck here my age, so I decided to bless you all with my presence. I just kidding. It has been along time and I know. I had surgery about three weeks ago, so I'm kind of recovering from all that. Plus, with the drugs I've been on, you really wouldn't want me to add… a little bit loopy. Also, I have been aware of some careless mistakes in past chapters. Hopefully I will decide on day to fix most of them, but for now, check last chapters for correct grades and try to deal with tendency to change parts around.

Must reads of the past weeks _Reviving Olivia _by Rox88,_ Finally_ by Kris-SVU-freak, and _I'm here for You_ by svucharnedS.MFan.

* * *

_how she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved if he could see  
she needs to be held in his arms to be free  
but everything happens for reasons that she will never understand  
'til she knows the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms of a man

* * *

_

Alex walked out of civics beside Finn, looking at him over and over again, wondering if she should press it. Deciding against it, she headed to Jane's locker.

"Café after school?"

"Um… well you have Geometry, right?"

"Yeah," Alex said with arched eyebrows as Jane packed everything into her shoulder bag.

"Do you have finals?"

"Nah, Mr. Flick's class," Alex said with a smile.

"You suck, Mrs. Davis tried to fail us all! And, I have no idea about anything the finals are over," Jane grunted, grabbing her flute as she shut her locker and headed to Alex's.

"So you need help?"

"And I would love you forever!" Jane said with a smile. "Oh, and I'll buy you coffee!"

"Well, if there's coffee, I'm there!" Alex said, and then kicked her locker. "You piece of…"

"Bitter," Jane said with a laugh as the handle finally budged. Alex finished putting her binders and one book into her light blue shoulder bag before slinging it over her shoulders and slamming her locker closed as she talked to Jane.

"You mind we stop by my place first?" Jane asked.

"Fine," Alex whined as she smiled and followed Jane up the street as they talked about who was going with who to the Spring Fling.

"I heard Olivia was going with Marco. Everyone said she and Abbie got in a fight during Chem.

"What?" Alex laughed. "Marco, as in Abbie's Marco?"

"The one and only," Jane said with a sly smile.

"Shit. Serves Abbie right," Alex laughed.

"Yeah, well this leaves Finn open to the wondering eye…" Jane said with another smile.

"Finn? Oh my gosh… he is such…"

"A hottie, a sexy beast?"

"I was thinking more stoner and… but whatever works," Alex said, playfully running into her.

"Yeah, but did you also hear Elliot and Kathy are still off. She's still pissed off about the Liv thing. Which, is so Elliot's fault…" Jane said, defending her friend.

"Hmm… hey do you know who Abbie's going with?" Alex asked, biting her lip.

"Uh, yeah… she finally took that geek George away from you," Jane said as she smiled at the doorman.

"Bitch," Alex said bitterly.

"I thought… never mind… you are messed up hun."

"It was sweet having George around, plus… you know he's cute," Alex giggled.

* * *

When they finally got out of Jane's, they headed down the street to the café.

"You know who lives there?" Alex asked, as they stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Who?"

"Abbie, we should, like totally invite her," Alex said with a bitchy laugh.

"That would be funny," Jane said with a laugh.

"Wanna?"

"Tomorrow, we have studying today," Jane said, grabbing her arm and walking off. "You really have it in for her, don't you?"

"What can I say, she is a first class tramp. Plus, where does Olivia sit at lunch… not with us, with _her_! I mean, she takes my stalker, my friend, plus, we already have Eli for the freshmen slut." Jane started laughing as they entered the café, only to see Abbie's head leaning on George's shoulder in the corner couch.

"Oh my God!"

* * *

Olivia walked into the apartment, slamming the door loudly as she threw her backpack across the room and starting yelling. PMS was meeting its match, and losing. So, to fight it, she got out a banana, some strawberries, an orange, orange juice, and some strawberry yogurt. Shoving it all into a blender, she added some ice and held the lid as the loud crashing noise rumbled through the empty apartment. Stopping when the pink liquid surfaced to the bottom, she went over, turned on the radio to a modern rock station, and grabbed a cup. Pouring the goopy smoothie into the cup, she started dancing to the music.

"I walk this empty street/ On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams/ Where the city sleeps/ And I'm the only one and I walk a…/ My shadow's the only one that walks beside me/ My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating/ Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me/ 'Til then I walk alone" Olivia screamed the words along with Greenday, loving every minute of it. Smiling at herself, she took her smoothie to the couch and opened her book bag to get started on the study guide for the trig final. Working through the problems quickly she kept the music blasting, dancing a bit to all of the songs.

* * *

"Abbie, I'm trying to be serious!" George said with a laugh.

"So am I," she pouted, picking up the next card. "Ick!"

"You're not supposed to talk!" Abbie just glared at him as she started drawing.

"A dog?" he guessed, only to get slapped on the arm. "A cat? Um… A bull? A cow?" Abbie started nodding as she went on the next part. "Water? Um… Cow's milk?"

"You are an idiot," she said with a smile. The glint in George's eyes made her freeze before he grabbed her and pulled him next to his lap. She quickly took the hint and laid her head on his shoulder, laughing as he pulled his arm around her and they sat like that until George saw Alex coming in.

"You wanna go?" he asked, squeezing her shoulder slightly.

"Nah, I'll have to face her one day. Plus, she was _your_ girl," Abbie said with a smile.

"Well, I'm good," he said, leaning his head on her.

* * *

"Two coffees, black with no sugar," Jane said to the college kid behind the counter and then turned to Alex and asked, "Wanna break it up?"

"That would be wrong…"

"Wanna break it up?"

"Yeah," Alex said, grabbing her cup and walking up to the back couch.

"Hey George, I didn't know you and Abbie were a thing. I thought she was still getting over Marco," Alex said sweetly, taking a seat on a large chair.

"Sure," Abbie said, nudging closer to him as if to show off to Alex.

"Well, Abbie and I are going to the dance together," he said, giving her another squeeze for support.

They got up, and started to walk away, but Alex stopped and turned back towards them, "Just stay away from bedrooms." A rush of anger ran through Abbie's body, making her shake.

"Just leave it," George tried, rubbing her back.

"No, I've let people talk to me like that too long, I'm not going to _just leave it_," Abbie said, moving George's hand as she went over where Alex was sitting.

"I have no idea what gives you the fucking right to say anything, but you just need to shut the hell up! _You _have no idea what the fuck went on between Marco and me, and just because I realized George was a great guy before you, don't mean you have the right to talk trash about me." Abbie stopped, looking at the frighten girls before telling George she was leaving and headed to Olivia's house.

* * *

George watched as the screen played out in front of him. He couldn't believe that Alex had been that much of a bitch to Abbie, and was even more shocked when Abbie went off on her. He knew it was defiantly not the right thing to do, but at least it was better than holding it in like she had been. He knew something had happened between Marco and Abbie. It was no secret that they had sex, but he knew it was more than that. Whether it was just something Abbie deeply regrets or if it was rape, he wasn't sure, but he knew enough it was going to eat her up, but maybe if he would stop telling her to let it go, and let her yell at people, she might heal on her own.

* * *

Olivia got to the second page when she heard the buzzard. Just expecting it to be her mother, she went down stair and saw Abbie through the glass door. Looking at her questioningly, Olivia opened the door.

"Can we talk?" Abbie asked. Olivia noticed the water in her eyes, and opened the door.

"Here?"

"Can we go to my place?" Abbie asked.

"Yeah, wait here a second." Olivia doubled staired to her floor and grabbed her purse and locked her door, racing back down the stairs. She saw Abbie had cleaned her face and had a sad smile on it. They walked silently to Abbie's apartment and Abbie offered her a soda, which she gracishly accepted.

"Wha'd you wanna talk 'bout?" Olivia asked, taking a seat on the leather couch.

"I need you to promise me you won't go to that dance with Marco," Abbie said boldly. Olivia was about to interject when Abbie went on. "He's an ass, Olivia. He could really give a shit about you, only the fact you are hot and don't look like a virgin, no offence."

"What!" Olivia asked, taken back.

"Olivia, that's all he does, is uses girls for sex. I really don't want you to have to go through my mistake too… Please promise you won't go to the dance with him."

"Something happened in that room," Olivia stated more than asked.

"I just need you to promise me," Abbie said, brushing back her hair.

* * *

Olivia had no idea how to act. Abbie looked like she was ready to cry. She knew what Marco wanted, and in a way, wasn't to opposed of giving it up, but something about Abbie made her note it would be a really bad idea.

Taking a look, she got up and hugged Abbie.

"I won't," Olivia said, not letting Abbie go.

After about a half hour, they were just talking, enjoying each other's company.

"So you and George have fun? Sorry I didn't go, but I wasn't…"

"It wasn't too bad…" Abbie said, smiling ear to ear. "Just, is Alex usually such a bitch?"

"What!"

"Your friend Alex. That blonde… she was pretty bitchy… I mean, I know she's your friend but…"

"Alex was a bitch? Wow, that's a change…" Olivia said, sipping her soda. "What'd ya do to her?"

"Nothing… well, she said something and I went off on a rant, but I swear I didn't start anything…"

"Were you close to George?"

"Leaning on his shoulder," Abbie blushed.

"Yeah, see… her and George… it's weird… just, I promise she ain't usually like that…"

"Mmmk… so, who all is going to the sleepover thing?"

"You, and oh… me," Olivia said with a guilty smile.

"So, would you mind changing it here? We could invite about ten girls, plus my dad will pay for pizza and I got an awesome new CD collection," Abbie said, taking a drink of her soda.

"That's cool… who you wanna invite?"

"Defiantly Casey and Alex, but, you know more people…"

"How bout us four girls and we all bring a date? I mean they wouldn't stay all night…"

"I'll ask my dad, but even if he says no, he's out of town this weekend," Abbie gloated, smiling for once.

"Awe, Ms. Carmichael has a bad side!" Olivia teased, messing with her hair.

"Shh… if word gets out I'm not the perfect Christian southern girl, I'm dead!" Abbie joked, her accent taking over her laugh.


	24. Unwell

**A/n:** I'm really sorry about the confusion people, but I took out two misc. chapters to make the story look neater, while it won't show I added, I promised I did. Also, option on the song clip before the chapter. Yay or nay?

**Must Read:** _**Rescue**_by _Jabyar._

* * *

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be

* * *

_

Olivia walked in the apartment a minute till six with Abbie at her heel. They were going to work on chem. but really just talk. Abbie had been kicked out of her house while her father had a business meeting with five associates who were having dinner and wine there. It was something she was used to by now, but this would be the first time she didn't go to Kat's house since forever.

"Mom?" Olivia asked almost cautiously.

"Where were you?" she asked from the doorway of her room.

"At Abbie's. She's staying till ten," Olivia stated, annoyed right now with her mom. She was actually having a great day and she was _not_ going to let her drunken mother ruin it.

Abbie and her walked into Olivia's room and sat down on her quilted bed as they talked about the latest gossip. After about half an hour, Olivia's mom knocked on her door, obviously drunk.

Humiliated, Olivia excused herself and led her mom to the living room.

"Mom, I have company!" Olivia said heatedly.

"What, am I embarrassing you?" her mother asked harshly in Olivia's face, her whiskey stained breathes filling the room.

"Yeah," Olivia said after a moment of heated silence.

"Fine, if I'm _embarrassing_ you so much, I'll leave. I'm going to the store, I'll be back with supper."

"Don't bother, I already ate," Olivia sniped as she watched her mom grab her purse and jacket as she left. Turning in annoyance, she left back to her room where Abbie sat silently, not sure of what to say.

"Do you guys fight a lot?" Abbie got the courage to ask.

"Only after a drink," Olivia said, "but she's pretty cool when she's not." She was surprise she was sticking up for her mom, but her mom was still a part of her, through the good or bad.

"Humm… Yeah, with my dad, it's the work. We _never_ fight unless work is involved," Abbie said with a huge roll of the eyes.

"He work a lot?" Olivia asked, trying to get the attention off her.

"Always has. I mean, kinda just used to it now."

"Yeah, know what that's like," Olivia said, looking down at her hands where she found a pillow. Smiling, she threw it at the unexpecting Abbie with a giggle.

Alex turned around the corner alone. Abbie's speech kept playing through her head. She did lose George. Such a perfect guy, and she let him slip away. But it wasn't really about George it was about losing. As much as she hated to admit it, she always had a competitive side to her, and Abbie was pretty much beating her at everything she tried to do right now.

Rubbing her hands together, she slowly passed over the grazes on her knuckles. They were a darker red and she hadn't broke one open in a while which was actually surprising. Rubbing her left hand over them slowly, she closed her eyes. She hated everything right now. Everything she had was slipping away, and there was no way she was getting it back. She had ruined it all, and now she was paying the price. She wiped a nonexistence tear before turning into the Burger Shoppe.

Ordering a burger with fries she sat down at the corner booth that was pretty much hidden from the outside traffic. After finishing her meal, she headed home to an empty house to finish the ghastly routine.

Abbie looked at the flashing alarm clock in Olivia's room. It was about ten and she was surprised they hadn't heard from her mom and by the look on Olivia's face, she was too.

"Maybe she stopped at a bar," Olivia said sadly unsure of how Abbie would react.

"Do you wanna go, you know, look for her?"

"No," Olivia said quickly. "Let me just call her cell before you leave." It had happened to her before, when her mom was too drunk or had a boyfriend over, she would stay at a friend's, usually Alex's, but now she was afraid she would be staying for an all new reason. Dialing the number she waited as it rang.

"Yeah?" a tried voice answered.

"Mom, where are you?" Olivia asked.

"Livvy, um… I'm really sorry about this…" she paused for a minute and got back on the phone, "baby, I'm in Jersey now. I don't know where I'm gonna be now, but… I'm so sorry," her mom sobbed, "I was just so ashamed of your friend drinking and then you saying you were embarrassed…" her mom's voice drifted off.

"Mom, I'm sorry!" Olivia said quickly, not wanting this to be real. "Please, come on, you don't have to do this!"

"Liv, go stay somewhere till I'm gone," her mom said harshly before hanging up. Olivia just starred at the phone, not sure what to do. How could her mother just leave the state without telling her? She didn't mean to be so mean to her and was pretty pissed off, both at herself and her mom.

In a fit, she threw the phone down and walked in the kitchen. Opening the sink drawer, she took out the whiskey bottles. Throwing them harshly to the ground, she started to cry. She finished to more hideouts and ten more bottles. Grabbing one from the closet, she smashed it down, and then her body feel down to the ground too.

Abbie just stood there, afraid to do anything until Olivia finally calmed down. Walking over to her broken friend, she knelled down to her level and wrapped an arm around her. They sat like that on the floor with broken whiskey bottles littering the floor around them as Olivia cried on Abbie's shoulder.

Abbie held her friend as she brushed through her hair and soothed her.

"Olivia, don't blame yourself for what your mother is doing, you hear me? This is _not_ your fault. You can stay at my place as long as you want," Abbie whispered softly into her friend's ear.

"You must think I'm so screwed up. I'm sorry I'm crying on you, I'm ruining your shirt," Olivia said, trying to clean Abbie's wet shirt.

"You have the right to cry. Olivia, somebody you were supposed to trust broke it. You have the right to be mad. You have the right to hate everything," Abbie said, "and you have the right to some Ben and Jerry's at my place." Olivia smiled as they got up and headed to her room.


	25. Dare You To Move

Sorry for the extremly long wait. School is ove now, so hopefully I will be adding more!

**Must Read of the Week**: **_Blind_** by jenforvel

* * *

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here  
_

* * *

As Olivia finished placing her last shirt in her bag, Abbie tried her father's cell one last time. He probably went out for a while with the guys to finish the deal. He definitely took that part of Texas with him.

Sighing, she flipped her cell closed and looked at Olivia.

"You didn't get a hold of your dad?" Olivia asked with a bit of panic in her voice.

"Don't worry, if, and that's a big if, he does realize you are there, he is leaving in the morning so it's no problem, trust me. Plus, trust me when I say he will welcome you with opening arms." Abbie helped Olivia gather her bags as they made there way down stairs. They called a cabbie even though it wasn't that far away, it was still eleven o'clock at night. Getting into the cab, Abbie looked astonished at it, and even more when Olivia gave directions.

"Please tell me you have been in one of these before," Olivia begged.

"No…"

"Oh my gosh, you hick!" Olivia accused with a large smile.

"Bite me," Abbie said as the cab slowed a few moments later.

* * *

They walked into Abbie's apartment three minutes later, dragging the heavier bags with them. They had packed enough for a week and said they would get more when they had a car. So, after dropping the stuff in Abbie's room, Abbie went in search for the note that would be on the kitchen table or fridge. 

_Abbie,_

_I went with Jones and Kyle for drinks and to sign off on the deal. Wish me luck. I'll be home late, probably past midnight, and I don't want you up that late. Get to bed at a decent time with a decent meal in your system._

_Love,_

Daddy 

Abbie crumbled up the paper and threw it in the wastebasket at the end of the counter top. She was tried of her dad doing that so many times. She had only seen him twice this week, once when he was yelling at her for skipping.

Her mind quickly went back to Olivia, who no doubt had it so much harder than her. How could she be the one complaining when Olivia was going through so much worst?

"You okay," Olivia asked, sliding her arm casually around Abbie's waist. She pulled her into a friendly hug before leading her back to Abbie's room.

They sat down on Abbie's bed, looking silently at each other.

"Greenday, Switchfoot, or Goo Goo Dolls?" Abbie asked.

"Oh, Switchfoot, hands down," Olivia said quickly. She was never the religious type, but she always connected to Switchfoot.

"Awe, and I was starting to like you," Abbie joked with an added pout.

"And you would like…"

"Goo Goo Dolls!" Abbie yelled quickly. "Oh my gosh, _Iris_ is my all time _favorite_ song!"

"You got a point, but no, _Dare You to Move_," Olivia argued.

"Well which do you want to listen to?" Abbie asked, throwing three large CD holders.

Olivia flipped through all the CDs. Hilary Duff, Relient K, Goo Goo Dolls, Gavin DeGraw, FM Static, Tim McGraw, Hoobastank, and Finger Eleven. She couldn't believe the selections Abbie had. Rolling her eyes, she pulled out Weezer and just looked at Abbie.

"Excuse me, Weezer?"

"Long story…" Abbie said with a laugh.

"And I bet it goes right along with Tatu?" Olivia said with a laugh.

"What's wrong with Tatu?" Abbie asked defensively.

"Okay, never mind…" Olivia said with a roll of the eyes. Olivia flipped through the case until her eyes lit up.

"What?"

"Nope!" Olivia screamed, rolling past Abbie and opened the CD player and quickly added the CD.

She pushed play and the music started playing.

"Yeah, Yeah…"

"Oh my gosh, Josh!" Abbie yelled, at the music! "Olivia, that is really not mine!" Abbie yelled, panicking.

"I love this song!" Olivia said, singing along to Usher's _Yeah._

"Yuck," Abbie yelled, all but tackling Olivia to turn it off.

* * *

They finally decided on Switchfoot and got dressed while _Meant to Live_ played. They danced around in their spaghetti straps and shorts to a few songs until they realized it was midnight and decided to go to sleep. They sat down in bed as _Dare You to Move_ came on. They both silently listened to it as they slowly drifted into thoughts of recent events.

* * *

They woke up Wednesday and went to school like normal. Lunch came quicker than anyone wanted. Olivia, George, and Abbie sat down on the hill with there lunches silently. Abbie sat very close to George, their fingers twined together slowly. Olivia just smiled at them, as she waited until Alex came outside to invite her to the party. When she didn't see her come out fifteen minutes into the thirty-minute lunch hour, she left to go inside, even though Alex's has never ate inside since they came to school here. 

After not find her there, she checked the library. Going around to the back area, she found Alex in there, working away on a paper with a few open books around her.

"Hey you," Olivia said, taking a seat.

"Oh, hi," Alex said, brushing her hair out of her face before looking up. Olivia noticed her red face, like she was crying.

"You okay? Were you crying," Olivia asked, taking Alex's hand in hers.

"What, oh no… I just… you know me and allergies," Alex said with a forceful smile. Olivia saw right through the lie but tried a different approach.

"Why weren't you outside?" she asked.

"Oh… I just ate inside quickly so I can finish this stupid paper for that summer program," Alex said, motioning to the papers around her.

"Fun…" Olivia said, realizing she wasn't going to get anything out of her.

"Yeah, well no, not really," Alex laughed, scanning a page quickly.

"Well, what I came to ask you about was there is this awesome party after the dance…"

"Claire or Jane's?"

"Actually… Abbie's… we are all… well if you can, bring a date, and well just have like pizza, music, and then the four girls stay the night. You in?" Alex's face dropped.

"Yeah, like Abbie would want me there," Alex said with an extra roll of the eyes.

"Actually, yeah… she does. But there are two catches, you have to find a date, _and _Casey Novak is gonna be there," Olivia said with a smile.

"Well if Novak's there… um… I'll ask my mom, but I'm sure I can," Alex said with a smile, "just let me tell Abbie. You got her number?" Olivia smiled at the idea s she wrote the number on a sheet Alex was taking notes on.

* * *

Olivia left the library with five minutes till the bell rung to go find Finn. After finding him in outside by the parking lot, he took her aside and they walked towards school, but stayed at the bottom of the hill. 

"What's up," he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Um, well there is this dance thing Friday," Olivia started with a smile.

"So I've heard," he said, playing along.

"Would you be willing to take your pathetic best friend?" she asked with the added puppy doll eyes.

"Yeah, me and Bobby going, that wouldn't be right," he said with a sly smile which Olivia rewarded with him slap in the abs. "I would be honored," he said after a moment. "You wanna walk there?"

"Yeah, that's cool, I'll walk there so we can go with Abbie and George, kay? Oh, by the way, there is a party at Abbie's house afterwards till midnight," she said with a smile and quick kiss before rushing off.

"By the way," he mumbled under his breath as he watched her walk away.

* * *

After school, Olivia, Finn, George, and Abbie walked home together. Abbie and George were innocently holding hands, which quickly moved to George's arm around her waist. They were talking about what they were going to do at Abbie's house Friday. As they got to Abbie's apartment, her and George awkwardly hugged before he walked off and they went into their apartments. 

"Oh, um, Alex is going to call," Olivia said as they were walking into the door.

"What? Is she coming?" Abbie asked, dropping the bag and heading to get sodas out.

"Yeah, but I think she wants to talk to you, so just, like don't tell her I'm here, K?"

"Sure…" Abbie said before flipping on the TV and digging around in her bag.

They spent the first hour doing homework, talking very little as they had VH1 playing in the back round. About four thirty Abbie's phone rang loudly through the apartment.

She muted the TV before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, um… it's Alex Cabot… from school," the voice said awkwardly.

"Oh, hi… how are you?" she asked politely.

"Truthfully, been better…"

"Ha, yeah, haven't we all," Abbie replied, hoping Alex would start the converstation.

"So… I kinda talked to my dad, he said it would be okay for doing the thing Friday, but I kinda didn't tell em about the guys…" Alex admitted with a laugh.

"Well since I haven't told my dad, don't worry about it?"

"Is he gonna be there?" Alex asked.

"What, no, he left on a business trip today and won't be back tell Sunday, I hope that's not a problem, is it?"

"Only if my parents find out," Alex said quickly.

"Check, don't mention guys or lack of parental guidance," Abbie joked which got Alex laughing.

"So, the thing at the coffee shop?" Alex said after a moment of silence.

"Already forgotten," Abbie said quickly.

"I'm sorry… really, I didn't mean to be such a…"

"…Bitch?"

"Well if you have to put it so harshly," Alex said with a small laugh.

"Well I wasn't the nicest person either, so…"

"Well, I have to go look for a trusty man to bring to the dance… I will talk to you tomorrow?" Alex asked finally.

"Of course," Abbie said, hanging up the phone with a smile.

"You guys best friends now?" Olivia asked, looking up from her book.

* * *

**asey**- please don't have a heart attack! Here it is!

**justawritier**- thanks, and I'm really not sure if we are going to have more Elliot or Olivia, because after watching this season, I know Elliot and Olivia, while there chem there, they just don't seem as compatible!

**Everyone- **thanks for all the reviews! They really help me along. By the way, still in need of Beta! If you wanna read the chappie first and help me out, please email me or leave it in the review!


	26. Thank You

**A/N:** I can't tell you guys how sorry I am for taking so long. I have just been on a _long_ mental vacation. I really have not had much motivation to write lately, not because of you all, but because how tried I have been from basketball and marching band. School starts Monday, so I have no idea how hard every night will be. I will try to do as much as possible, but we have a very, very hard marching schedule.

**A/A/N:** I also would love to thank everyone for their reviews. I am sorry if I offended anyone by the music thing. I am _always_ listening to CDs while I write, so yeah, that's how I got the idea.

_I want to thank you  
for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you  
is having the best day of my life_

Abbie placed the phone on the stand before rolling her eyes at Olivia. Like her and Alex could ever be best friends. They were way too much alike. That could be why Olivia liked both of them, but their proud, completive sprites made it hard for them to like each other more than necessary.

"So, who are you bringing? Fin?" Abbie asked, writing down the final answer as they watched VH1.

"Oh, yeah…" Olivia said after a moment, slamming the book shut.

"Cool, I like him."

"Just stay away! He is so mine!" Olivia joked, standing up before looking at Abbie mischievously.

"What?" Abbie asked carefully.

"You still owe me Ben and Jerry's," Olivia said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Yum!" Abbie screeched, getting off the couch and heading to the freezer. She pulled out some Phish Food and handed Olivia a spoon as she took her own. Olivia grabbed cokes as Abbie scooped them in bowls. Right before Abbie could sit back down on the couch, her cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey… um, it's Casey. You told me to call you," a voice said cautiously. Abbie quickly covered the speaker and whispered, "Casey," to Olivia.

"Oh, yeah, I was wondering if you were going to the dance thing Friday."

Casey voice stuttered as she said, "Um, Abbie, I don't know if I gave off the wrong impression, but I'm not…"

"Oh God, not like that!" Abbie quickly yelled, trying not to laugh. Olivia, however, was having the time of her life with that. "I'm having an after type party, or what not, and I was wondering if you wanted to come. It's a bring a date but they leave after a while and we have a girl sleepover party thing."

"Oh, well, I'm not sure if I will be allowed with the guys," Casey admitted.

"Well, we have already decided that parental guidance don't need to know about that fact or that there will be no parental guidance," Abbie informed her.

"Hmm… so basically a few _girls_ spending the night?"

"Yea'hun," Abbie said with a smile as she looked at Olivia who was stuffing her face with the chocolate ice cream.

"Well, if that's the case, I, uh don't see why not," Casey said after a moment.

"Great, well, I gotta go," Abbie said quickly, trying not to laugh at Olivia. She waited for Casey to say goodbye before flipping the phone shut and throwing a pillow at Olivia.

* * *

Alex walked down the street towards the café. Her short heels clinched into the sidewalk with each step as she kept in tempo with the music on her mp3 player. Turning off the music right before she stepped into the café, and pulled the earphones out. Waiting in line, she wrapped her earphones around the iPod and placed it in her purse.

"Can I help you?" the college guy behind the counter asked her as he made a mocha icey.

"I'll have an mocha cappuccino," Alex said as she brushed back her perfectly straight blonde hair.

"Three seventeen," he said quickly, as he gave the icey to the customer beside her. Alex pulled out the money and handed it to him as she stepped aside. After a minute, Alex took the mocha and headed to a cushy oversize chair. She pulled out her Juvenile Law book and her iPod and worked on her homework.

"Hey girl," a voice said, pulling out her earphones.

"Oh, hi," she said to the Henry, a sophomore that was in her geometry class.

"What ya studying?" he asked, taking a seat beside her.

"Juvi Law," she said, holding up the book before getting back to studying.

"Okay, so what are you listening to?" he asked, trying to a conversation out of her.

"Bach," she said, barely looking up before writing down something in her notebook.

"Awe… never heard of them."

"Go figure," she sniped quickly, shuffling the book on her lap.

"So, are you ignoring me?" he asked.

"What gave you that idea?" Alex asked, not looking up.

"Well, just hear me out. Katie Simmons was suppose to go the dance with me, but they are leaving tomorrow for the cruise, and since rumor is _you_ don't have a date…"

"So you want me as your replacement date?" Alex asked, taken back by his honesty.

"Well, yes, but no. Just, do you want a date to the dance or not?" Alex looked at him, not sure how to answer. He brushed back her and took out her earphone one last time. "Please."

"Fine, but there will be a catch," Alex said after turning the iPod off. "Abbie Carmichael is having a party thing afterwards, and you gotta go with me."

"You mean Tim's Abbie?" Henry asked.

"Well, yeah. Except, no Tim," Alex said, taking a sip of her mocha.

"Well that's cool. I guess I'll see you at school then," he said, giving her a cute smile before heading out the door. Alex rolled her eyes before putting back in her earphones and getting back to work.

* * *

Casey woke up at five on the dot. Rubbing her eyes, she got of bed and changed into her workout clothes. Unlocking the door, she headed down stairs to begin her morning run. Running three blocks, she got to the batting cage. She had half an hour to hit. She unlocked the door as she pulled her bag over her shoulder.

"Novak, your shoulder healed yet? I don't want you…"

"Don't worry Mr. Kolemeyer, I was released. Thank you for the key by the way," she said to the old man who was working mechanics.

"I swear Novak, you need to live some time," he said, squatting down as Casey put on her cleats.

"I will, once I make a college team," she said with a smile.

"Well you are going to kill yourself if you keep this routine, you know that sweetheart," he said.

"Thanks for the concern," she said, before standing up and pressing the buttons on the machine.

After twenty-five minutes, she got her stuff off and waved goodbye to Mr. Kolemeyer. Jogging home, she prayed her father was still asleep.

"Where have you been?" she heard a ruff voice ask as soon as she open the door.

"The cage daddy," she said.

"Why the hell do you waste your time with the damn sport anyway," he grumbled, fixing himself coffee.

"I'm going to take a shower," Casey said.

"Whatever, just make sure this place is clean before you leave," he hollered. Casey nodded as she left for her room quickly.

Emerging twenty minutes later, she had on sweat pants and a tight blue Nike shirt. Before packing her softball bag and her school bag, she put in some toast. She picked up the living room while she ate the dry toast and her father sat on the couch, watching Good Morning America. After everything was clean, she got her suitcase and placed it by the doorway.

"What the hell is that for?" he asked, getting up from the leather couch to go to his room.

"I'm at mom and Jason's this weekend. Jason is going to pick it up on his way to work."

"Whatever," he grumbled before going into his room and slamming the door. Casey yelled goodbye, but didn't care either way if he heard.

The walk to school was short. She didn't wait out side like most of the kids, but instead headed to her locker, planning to hang out there until Abbie showed up. However, by the time she got there, Abbie and Olivia were already there, both deeply involved in a conversation.

"Hey guys," Casey said quietly, opening her locker. They both said their hellos, before opening their circle for the new comer. "What you guys talking about?"

"Finals…"

"You guys have to take em?" Casey asked, amazed.

"Missed too much of Trig," Olivia confessed.

"Too much of everything for me," Abbie laughed, tugging on her ponytail.

"That sucks," she said.

"Yeah," Olivia said. "Hey, um I'm going to go find Alex, see you guys later," Olivia said quickly, heading down the hall.

Casey and Abbie said their goodbye after a few minutes of talking. Heading off to class, they spent their whole time reviewing.

All classes were like that. The day dragged on for everyone, and by the time it ended, everyone was ready to sleep. However, Olivia got the intelligent idea of meeting at the park afterwards.

So, Casey, Olivia, Alex, Abbie, George, Henry, and Fin met at the park, half of them excited they didn't have school tomorrow, the other half ready to pass out. Getting a Frisbee, they tossed it around for a while. After about twenty minutes, Casey and Abbie went off to find food and a bathroom.

* * *

Elliot walked hand and hand with Kathy in the park. They were talking; well she was talking, about retrying their relationship. Moving his arm around her waist, he pulled her in closer, kissing her on top of the head. He was still trying to figure out how in the world he was going to tell her about officially signing up last night. Of course they had talked about it before, but it was oblivious that she didn't take him serious.

"Hey, babe, can we sit for a moment?" he asked, leading her to the bench. She quickly took the hint, and stopped talking, looking at her boyfriend with concern.

"Elliot, is it about college? I still certain I am going to go to NYCU for Pre Med school," she said, brushing his large hands with her long fingers. He wanted to leave the city, maybe even the coast to go to college, and she knew that, but at the same time, they needed to be together if they would have their relationship.

"Kathy, I think that's cool and all, but… um… babe, at the end of summer, I'm leaving town?"

"Elliot, where are you going to school? You know you are going to have a hard time getting in if you…" Elliot put his index finger to her lips to quiet her concerned rant.

"Kathy, you know how I told you I wanted to join the Marines?"

"I didn't think you were…" He cut her off.

"Kathy, I leave for camp the third week of August. Kathy, I'm going to be a Marine," he stated proudly, wanting her reaction. She smiled, but he knew she was scared.

"Kathy, I won't be too far away…"

"Elliot, shh… I'm just scared, you know. There is a war going on babe. And I know you want to do all you can, and I promise I will support you, I just don't want to lose you, okay?" she said, kissing him passionately.

"Baby, I'll always be with you," he said, soothing her as he held her in his arms.

"I just love you so damn much," she admitted, lying on his shoulder.

"I love you too," he said, brushing her hair as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

Abbie read threw the last bit of her notes before giving a sigh and tossing the notebook off the bed. The chem. test should be easy since it was mostly multiple questions on the names. Trig, she wasn't even studying. However she was scared of the English Lit test because it had some Latin vocabulary they went over before she got there and the teacher only gave her the list two days ago.

Sighing, she went over the Spanish notes Katie gave her. She wasn't too bad at Spanish since a little less than half her town spoke Spanish first. But anyway, she would be up late studying, no matter how good down she _thought_ she had it, it _had_ to be perfect.

* * *

Alex ran her hands through her hair, frustrated as she went through her closet, looking for the dress her mother just bought her. Finding it, she smiled at the small, strapless dark blue dress that would fit her body perfectly. Sliding down into her underwear, she slipped into the dress. Fixing her hair and slipping into matching high heels, she grabbed the lace shawl and went to the bathroom to apply makeup and earrings while she waited for Nathan, Kyle, and Justine. Nathan and Kyle were brothers from St. Patrick's private school for boys in Upper East Side New York City. They lived by Alex's other apartment and their father was a business partner with Alex's. Justine was Nathan's date and for tonight, as a favor to Kyle, she was his. Kyle had just broke up with his girlfriend two days ago, but had a charity event he couldn't miss but could not go to without a date. Mrs. Cabot promised Alex a new dress out of the ordeal, so Alex agreed, even though she did not like Kyle to much.

She got a knock on her door a moment later and walked out of the room with complete poise. Kissing both Kyle and Nathan, she headed down to Kyle's BMW. Getting in back besides Justine Richard, she smiled at the beautiful girl with envy. She was easily a size 0, while Alex was a size 1. She was 5'7" with long blonde hair that laid flat against her shoulder. She was drop dead gorgeous and Alex knew she would look completely ugly beside the girl, so she made a mental note to split up as quick as possible.

* * *

That night passed quickly for everyone. Casey went over to Sammie's and spent the night talking about everything and stayed there until Sammie had to take her finals at one. Alex spent the night with Justine after the boys dropped them off at Justine's apartment in the Upper East Side. Alex and Justine were not really friends, in fact, besides the few "dates" they have been on with Kyle and Nathan they had not hung out at all, but Nathan and Kyle were both too drunk to get back to Alex's house, so Justine offered. Olivia stayed up on the phone with Finn and Abbie. Finn had gone over to Abbie's to study, not because they had the same classes, but Finn's house was overly noisy and Abbie liked the company since her dad left.

It was about 2 in the morning when Olivia hung up the phone. Finn and Abbie were still "working" but hadn't actually studied anything since 12. He never went home that night. Instead, slept on the couch, falling asleep with a Spanish book in his laps. Abbie woke up at two on the living room floor; using a quilt her mother gave her as a pillow. She saw Finn and decided against waking him, and instead, got up and went into her room to change into pajama pants and a tank top and fell asleep in her own comfy bed.


	27. Goodbye Girl

**A/n**: hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. It's nice to know I still have people reading, and I love to here what you think! Well, slowly the story will come to the end. I mean slowly. I thinking by the end of Abbie's party, but not sure. But trust me, there will be a lot between now and then.

**Must reads: **_Modern day Romeo and Juliet _and _An old life_by **LivElRocks a lot**. And _Second Chance for an Angel _by **MariskaRose**.

**Rainingmist: **thank you so much. I think you inspired me to keep writing in a way. I mean, you made me realize that I still have some readers. So again thank you.

**Nat**: thank you for such an amazing review. I am so glad you are liking the fic and all.

**BrittanyLS: **the last scene is for you. Thanks for the review!

**Justawritier**: thanks for the review.

* * *

_All your life you've waited  
For love to come and stay  
And now that I have found you  
I must not slip away  
I know its hard believing  
The words you heard before  
Darling you must trust them please  
Trust them once more_

Abbie walked out of her final class with a sigh. Her third term was officially over and she wasn't to scare about her grades, in fact, she would be oddly surprised if she even got an A-. Going to her locker to gather up her bag and jacket, she walked to Olivia's apartment.

That morning had been awkward, and Abbie was kind of glad Olivia decided to stay at her house last night, as bad as that sounded. Mainly because Finn ended up falling asleep in her home too and she wasn't sure how that would have played out if she hadn't. Olivia had told her to call her as soon as she walked off of school grounds so they could meet at the café to celebrate. So, she flipped open her cell and dialed Olivia's number, hoping she would be alone and not with Alex or Finn.

"How was the test?" the voice asked.

"Too easy. You alone?" Abbie asked, shrugging her backpack higher on her back.

"What, yeah. Alex took me out for lunch, but she had to go back home, but she's going to meet us at six to get ready," Olivia rambled in six seconds flat which made Abbie laugh.

"Okay then. Well you still wanna hit up the café?" Abbie asked, waving to a girl in her trig class: Max, she thought. Max waved back before walking in her directions, obliviously wanting to talk.

"Yeah, meet you in five?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, okay," Abbie said before flipping her phone shut and slowing down to let Max catch up.

"Brutal," Max said as soon as she caught up with Abbie.

"Sure beat English Lit," Abbie said, making a sour face.

"Oh, I loved that class!" Max squealed. "Wait… oh yeah, you're still a freshman?"

"Yeah. I took Algebra in seventh grade and Geometry slash Algebra II in eight," Abbie said with a shrug.

"Shit… oh yeah, you're the one from Texas. I'm sorry; my mind is at total melt down from those tests I got stuck with my first and last ones. It sucked."

"Ha, I had to take all of mine today since I moved in the middle of the year, which sucked, because I've only been here two weeks, and I had to test over nine weeks of stuff."

"Cruel and unusual. Hey, you wanna go to the café down the road and celebrate the beginning of spring break?"

"Actually, I'm meeting Olivia Benson there, you wanna join us?" Abbie asked, wondering if she should actually invite her, and if Olivia would be okay with it.

"Oh, I don't want to intrude," Max said, looking away.

"Don't worry about it, you're not," Abbie reinsured her, wondering if there was more going on.

"No its okay. Truthfully, Olivia and I don't really see eye to eye if you get my drift," Max said, pulling on her choker.

"Oh, yeah I'm totally beginning to think most people don't with her," Abbie said truthfully, remembering all the people that would tell her how much of a bitch Olivia was.

"Well, you either love her or ya hate 'er. I guess I just hung out with the people who hated her, so yeah, there has been quite a few bitter moments between us."

"Understandable, I just hope ya don't hate me for being friends with her," Abbie said with a joking smile.

"Never gonna talk to ya again," Max said with a fake pout before returning a smile and a perky 'I love you'.

"Well, you sure you don't wanna join us?" Abbie asked as they got to the café.

"Nah, see ya in a few days?"

"Ick, too soon," Abbie laughed before waving bye and walking inside the warm building to see Olivia holding to steaming hot mocha mugs.

* * *

Alex looked in her closet. Grabbing a knee length white dress that melted on to her body down lower, but hung loosely around her breast, she tossed it on the bed and raided her closet for the matching shoes. Her cell phone rang right after she found one phone. She picked herself up and flipped open the phone.

"Alexandra, did you have a good time with the Fords?" her mother's tight voice asked her.

"Yes mother. I stayed with Justine Richard over night."

"She is such a sweet girl. Honor roll, student president, and on the tennis team. I think you could learn something from her," her mother said, insulting her in so many ways, making her reply bitter.

"I know," Alex said, not even trying to contain the hatred.

"Dear, do you have plans tonight. I was thinking we could…" Alex cut her off.

"No mother. I have a dance and then I'm going to Abbie's house."

"Abbie what?"

"Carmichael. She just moved up her from Texas," Alex explained for the millionth time.

"Awe, her father works for yours, does he not? New lawyer, if I recall," her mother said, speaking so high and mighty, making Alex want to throw the phone.

"Yes mother," Alex said.

"Well, still, the offer for tonight is still open. Maybe we can even go to Barneys."

"No thank you," Alex said impatiently as she went back in hunt for her shoes. While her room was cleaner than any teenage girl should be, her closet was a complete mess.

"Well, I guess I will just take Gregory on his offer for dinner," her mother said, trying to make her feel guilty. Alex knew about the affair between her mother and Gregory, as did the whole group of family friends, everyone except for her father, mainly because he was gone so much, her didn't have time to notice.

* * *

Casey walked into her mom and Jason's apartment, thrown back about ten feet from the strong burning stench. About to gag, she placed her overnight bag on the chair and started to the room she shared with her stepsister Natasha. Luckily for her, Natasha was still with her mom because of Spring break. Natasha was eighteen and went to St. Matthew's high school in Chicago where she lived with her mother. Natasha's brother, Travis lived with Jason and Casey's mom all the time so he could go to St. Luke, a Catholic school with an amazing band and baseball team. He was an amazing musician and was in the marching band's battery but also played trumpet, piano, saxophone, trombone, and guitar and the pitcher for Luke's varsity team and the city's elite 'A' team. Natasha was head cheerleader, student council president, and dating the hottest guy in Chicago. Besides the fact that they look nothing alike (Travis and Natasha are both brunettes with natural tan skin) no one would have a hard time believing they were all related.

"Hey Case, were ya been? I thought you were going to be here last night. Mick and Erik had asked if we wanted to play a pick up game," Travis said from the couch as he laid down his music journal.

"Oh, you should'a called my cell. I went over to Sammie's… we were so bored." Casey then made a gag face as a strong wind of Jason's cooking came through the living room. "Jason home?"

"Yeah… and trying to make us lunch. I on the other hand was headed to the park to grab a foot long. Wanna join me? We could throw a few. I mean, I know you need the practice," he smirked, standing up.

"Case, is that you?" Jason's bald headed popped around the corner. "You still planning on going out, right?"

"Yeah, why, got a hot date we can't be here for?" Casey joked, praying Jason wouldn't answer. Jason was about forty-four, bald (but it didn't look bad), also tanned skin with deep brown eyes and a toned body. He was a lawyer from St. Louis who moved here right after his divorce started dating Casey's mom not even a month later.

"What are you doing tonight?" Travis asked, curious.

"Oh Spring dance. Yeah, the only reason I'm going is to go to another party afterwards," Casey shrugged.

"_You_ got invited to a party?" Travis joked making Casey throw a mock glare at him.

"Travis!" Jason frowned, looking at his son.

"Don't worry about it…" Casey said, noting that Jason didn't get the fact it was a joke.

"Travis, what are you doing tonight?" Jason asked, propping himself against the doorway. Casey laughed on the fact her was wearing an apron over his business suit.

"Ugh… I can call Neik… How late do I need to be gone?"

"Most the night… at least till midnight," Jason almost begged.

"Hey, you wanna come to a dance? It's pretty late tonight." Casey asked, shrugging her shoulders. She still didn't have a date tonight and figure it would be a hellvalot better with him here.

"Seriously? Don't have to be your date, do I?" he joked. Everyone laughed before deciding that they would work out the details while they were playing catch, even Jason had agreed to join them, dumping his version of the pizza down the sink.

Casey had to admit, she loved it at her mom's house, and it was defiantly better than her dad's. But the school she would have to go to had a crappy softball team and even worst teachers, and unlike Travis, she could never go to a private school.

* * *

Elliot moved from his spot under Kathy, laying her head on a pillow as she slept. Kissing her forehead, she left her sleeping on her couch as he made his way to the park in hopes to see a certain freshman.

Not finding her at the park, he went to the café, certain she would be there. Seeing her with Abbie, he approached them, thanking the Lord above that there weren't many other people there.

"Hey Olivia," he said, standing behind the oversized chair Abbie sat in.

"Hi," she said meekly, wanting him to go away. She knew that he had gotten back together with Kathy, the whole school knew about it. Hell, most of the school knows every fight the two of them have.

"Um, can we talk?" he asked, hoping that she would send Abbie away, but instead she pointed to an open chair besides them. Abbie however took the hint and decided she was going to get some ice cream at the park. "Okay, I was just wondering what the hell is going on between the two of us. I mean, after the movies and all you just start ignoring me," he started, not wanting to beat around the bush too much.

"Well, lets see, I think it has to do with the fact that you had a girlfriend. Elliot, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let you cheat on Kathy with me. I cherish my life more than that," she jokes bitterly.

"Just forget about that for a second. Let's say I _didn't_ have Kathy, would you go out with me then?"

"I don't know… Elliot, no offence, it's a bit weird, you are a _senior_ and I'm a freshman. A little age difference if you ask me," Olivia said, taking a large drink as Elliot moved on the couch beside her.

"Who cares? Its not like I'm going to ask you to have sex with me," he partially lied.

"Elliot, I don't know the 'what if' answers," she said standing up.

He quickly followed her actions and turned her around to face him. Kissing her on the lips he whispered, "I will break up with her for her."

Olivia just looked at him before storming out of the café speechless to go find Abbie.

* * *

So yeah, please review.


End file.
